


The Devil's Playground

by KAckerman



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Angels vs. Demons, Antichrist, Character Death, Childhood Friends, Developing Friendships, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Good versus Evil, Implied/Referenced Incest, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Post-Apocalypse, Rough Sex, Slow Romance, Time Travel, Undercover Missions, Unplanned Pregnancy, Warlocks, Witchcraft, Witches, World Domination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 57,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29059110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KAckerman/pseuds/KAckerman
Summary: When there's no room in hell, the dead will walk the earth... Alice is one of the few survivors of the apocalypse and is sent to Outpost 3, but then a young man known as Michael Langdon arrives and they seem to already know each other but how?(You are more than welcome to read this as reader insert or not, i just went with an oc cause it is easier. I published this on my wattpad when the seasin came out back then)
Relationships: Michael Langdon/Original Female Character(s), Michael Langdon/Reader
Kudos: 9





	1. The Apocalypse

"Almost done here,Jerome. I hope you'll like it."

Steadily I run the needle up and down on his forearm before dipping the needle again on the colorful ink. I grab the small paper towel and cleaned it up before wrapping it up, "All done." I smile at my work. Jerome stands up from the chair and walks by the mirror.

The speakers inside the store blast onto Nirvana's song Lithium as the people inside the small tattoo store are minding their own business.

"Amazing as always,Alice. I'm so glad you decided to stay here

Jerome smiles down at his new tattoo before looking back to me and wrapping his arms around me. "Thanks." unwrapping my arms around him I walk back to my place and start to clean my mess up. "Would you mind heading next door with me?" I ask my friend who's talking to another employee here.

"Why not?"

I grab my backpack filled with many pins and said goodbye to my employees. Jerome and I walk outside and headed to the store next door, it wasn't that busy today. I roll my eyes at the sight of Coco St Pierre, minding my own business I sneak up behind Gallant and tapped his shoulder.

"Well well isn't it Alice back again." he smiles wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"I just need a new look that's all, so I came to the best hair stylist there is." Gallant smiles and pats me to follow him to the chair next to Coco.

"I am so gonna get more likes in Instagram after this." Coco says to herself and I can't help but look at her dumbfounded. "So what crazy color do you want this time?" Gallant asks already taking out his gloves and many color hair dyes.

"You know me so well..but I'm not planning on dying it any crazy color,just jet black-"

"Hold on jet black? raven hair?" Gallant stares back at me surprised. "But you're hair right now is beautiful." he says,taking a strand of my short blonde hair.

"I've always hated the blonde color on me. I want a different look."

"Alright then."

Gallant began to mix in the black hair dye as Jerome started playing with the pins on my backpack, "You have a lot of witchy things as pins you know?" I roll my eyes playfully and grab my backpack from him "I've always liked witchy things."

"Just like any goth." Jerome teases before silencing himself. "So..I was wondering something..would you-"

"Are you sure you want it black?" Gallant says standing in front of Jerome. I laugh at him and nod my head "I'm sure." It didn't take that long for him to dye my hair plus drying it, "I don't have all day you know?" I hear Coco telling herself before she begins to check her phone.

"Excuse me?"

Coco puts her phone down and stares at me "I'm only saying aren't freak goths like you suppose to be tattooing or piercing their privates instead of regularly coming here,wasting my time dying their hair?" she has such an attitude. I was about to fight her till Jerome stepped between us and apologized in my behalf.

I whisper to him and see Coco glaring at me "You shouldn't have done that you know?" Jerome places his hand on my shoulders and tries to calm me down. "You know..you're right..I hate violence and getting her angry won't do me any good."

"Oh my god! Are you trying to kill me Mallory?! You are my personal assistant!" We hear Coco in the back shouting at her assistant.

Not long before paying Gallant for my new look my phone buzzed and saw an alarm. "What the hell? Did anyone else get this?" Jerome and Gallant come to my side and I show them my phone.

2:47  
Urgent Alerts  
Ballistic Missile Threat Inbound To Los Angeles.  
Seek Immediate Shelter. This Is Not A Drill.

We all stare down at out phone before Coco opened her fat mouth. "No it's bullshit." I look over to her who's string at herself in the mirror fixing her hair."It's a hoax. It's like that rime in Hawaii."shes says brushing it off. It didn't take long for someone to call her, from what I heard it was her father saying that there's a private jet in Santa Monica. "Hey look." I quickly grab the remote control and turned up the volume. The news was on and the reporter said we only have a few minutes to get to safety before the missile approaches.

"Fuck!" I ran out of the shop and saw everyone running. The alarms kept on going, reminded me of those movies The Purge with those stupid evacuate alarm. "We're gonna die." "Run!"

"Just when I got my hair done." Coco whispers,she and Mallory both ran out. "Alice, Jerome come with me." Gallant grabbed his car keys and we ran behind him. As soon as he began driving his car we saw the streets flooded with car and people more than normally, "Wait right here!" Gallant said as soon as we reached his home and ran inside. It wasn't long before his grandmother came with a wine glass in hand, guess she didn't finish her drink.

"Oh my god I don't want to die, I don't want to die." I said scared holding onto the front seat cause of Gallant who began driving like a crazy drunken guy. Jerome grabbed my hand "Alice..I-I don't want to die." looking at him I saw his blue eyes filled with fear staring into my dark brown ones. "No one's gonna die. I love you Jerome,and i'll do anything for you. We won't die." he looked down to his lap before moving his hand away from me and nodding agreeing that we wont die.

"Coco wait!" Gallant stopped the car and we followed behind him. I realized we arrived at the back of an airport here in Santa Monica and they had a jet ready but it was Coco's. How I despise her but I have to play nice for her to let us in.

"What are you doing here?!" Coco snapped at us.

"You heard you're Dad,There's plenty of room for us four." Gallant tries reasoning with her. "This is my nana Evie." Gallant says holding two luggages in hand while I held onto my backpack

"What are you doing-my husband's gonna be here!"

"Jesus what happened to your hair?" My friend asks knowing her how she is. Coco seems frightened before reaching to touch it "What are you talking about? Just..get in." Coco glares at me before letting us in. I stop when I see the people working here running to the jet before the pilot pulled out a gun and began shooting at them.

Coco races inside and I stare in shock as the pilot guy or whoever he is shoots one in the head, "O-Oh my god!" I feel my breathing getting quicker and my palms sweaty, i raced inside the jet and searched for Jerome. "Was those gunshots?!"

"Yes they were! People were trying to get in."

I try to calm myself as soon as the jet began rise up in the air. I take deep breathes and try to relax, "Everything's gonna be fine." My friend Jerome assures me.

I hear footsteps rushing down the other side of the jet before I hear the sound of someone trying to open a door  
I hear footsteps rushing down the other side of the jet before I hear the sound of someone trying to open a door. "There's no one here." I raise my head up and walk past Mallory to see if it's true. "Oh god she's right!" Everyone's faces are filled with shock and we stare at each other. There was a bright flash light before the plane moved to the side almost knocking us all to the ground as we screamed,the lights inside went out for a second before coming back. Again I start to breathe heavily held on tight ready for any kind of impact to happen at the sudden turbulence.

Suddenly the beeping srops and the plane goes back to normal "Guys look." Gallant stood up and stared outside the small window,I rushed next to him and looked outside at rhe massive bomb. Everything was quiet and the sky was this orange almost red color, everyone died...most of the people who didn't get a chance at arriving to a safe place. I sit back down and hide my face with both my hands. This isn't real, it can't be.

Today's date is April, 2020, the day the apocalypse started.


	2. Outpost 3

I woke up gasping for air at the sudden dream I had. It's been less than three weeks since we arrived at this underground base called Outpost 3 which is directed by a woman named Wilhemina Venable and Ms.Mead Not much is known about them only that they run the place and Venable is like a right hand to The Cooperative.

Heading over to the bathroom I undress myself and take a quick bath, trying to relax and still process everything, we are probably the only humans left alive on Earth. How scary is that? I dried myself up and got into my black long sleeved dress. For some reason Ms Venable here ordered us all to dress up like people did in the Victorian Era. Not that i'm complaining..i'm a fond of that era after all. Quickly I made my way into the music room where we spend most of our time.

Quickly I made my way into the music room where we spend most of our time   
"Another glorious day! It's the same song everynight.." Gallant sarcastically shouts at the air before he begins pacing back and forth and rubs his forehead."Where is it coming from? and why do we have to listen to it?! What are we missing here?"

"About 99 percent of the worlds population."

"Would've been better dying with them." Gallant says walking by me.

"Speak for yourself darling." his grandmother Evie tells him.

"Wouldn't have to drink this, whatever this is." Gallant tells her holding up a glass of mineral water.

"I don't think it's so bad. I have a feeling we won't be here for so long." I try to tell him and touched his arm trying to comfort him also. I see Jerome and Mallory standing next to each other who are dressed in grey clothes.people in grey serve and clean the place up while the people who are purple are of higher rank.

Coco rolls her eyes and stares down at her nails, "Then that means you're a crazy old woman.This place is horrendous." she looks at Jerome then me, "He should've been a purple instead of you, he's far more entertaining and kind." I clench my fists and try to not get angry at her.

Jerome walks over to me and rests one hand on my shoulder "You okay?" I smile at him and tell him everything is okay. The doors opened and in came two unfamiliar faces. "Oh well well well new blood." Evie amusingly says to them.

"Come in don't be shy." Dinah says standing up.

The young man looks at her, "You're Dinah Stevens? My Mom used to watch your show. she said you beat off Oprah any day." "Well bless her heart. A million of her and I wouldnt have been replaced by that telenovela."

I walk closer to them and introduce myself, "You can call me Alice Gardner..do you by any chance know what's going out there?"

The guy looks down saddened "It's over..there is nothing but a complete desert and radiation-" the man stops talking when we hear footsteps behind him and Venable comes in ringing a bell.

"Dinner is served."

*****************

We sat down in front of the large table as the people in grey served us our dish..or what we call out dish. I stare down disgusted at the small cube on my plate, "It's all we get, don't get to dissapointed

Evie looks at me then Gallant, "Darling you don't know what disappointment is until you've slept with Yul Brynner." Dinah laughs amused at this ladies jokes.

"I want to die." Gallant mutters as Dinah speaks up, "The cube on your plate contains every vitamin our body need or so they tell us."

It wasn't long till Coco spoke up also, "I'm still hungry. I'm so tired of this hunger." she dramatically says and I pay no attention to her. "Fuck this bullshit!" She shouts standing up from her chair "With all the thought that went into this place, they don't have a single bag of Pirate's Booty in this pantry? For a hundred million dollar a ticket. I expect goddamn Gordon Ramsay in the kitchen cooking us real food!"

I can't take it anymore. I stand up from my seat and glare at her, "Shut the fuck up Coco! Everything that comes out of your goddamn mouth is shit. We came here to this place to survive and that's all that matters, so sit your skinny ass down before you get us in trouble." I stayed silent after I saw Venable behind her as her cane tapped onto the floor. She and Coco made eye contact before Venable slapped her hard making her stumble a bit

"I'm going to be very clear so there will be no misunderstanding . We have enough nutrition for the next 18 months. And if our situation doesn't improve, you can count on less and less." Ms Venable tells Coco.

"Situation? What's our situation?" Gallant's the third to speak.

"We had a perimeter alert,something penetrated the grounds.It was a carrier pigeon, delivering a message from our benefactors."

Coco's the next to speak again, "Wait a pigeon? Can we eat it?"

"It was contaminated by the fallout." Ms Mead answers her question. "Can we boil it?" Gallant's grandmother asks next. Venable ignored their questions, "There are no more governments. Only rotting mounds of corpses,too many to bury. Starving people kill for a piece of bread. Three outposts have been overrun. We are the last vestiges of civilized life on the planet. Be vigilant."

"Everything we know is gone."

Gallant grabs my hand and tried to calm me down once more cause my anxiety attack. "Relax." he begins to comfort me by rubbing my back which only earned us a glare from Venable herself so he had to let me go.

"Two weeks..that's all it took?"

Mead speaks up again standing next to Venable, "It was fragile. They made you think the system was a rock. It was a water balloon.One prick of the needle and that's all it took." we all hear them intently.

"We will only survive if we follow the rules." Venable looks at us all after a man and woman came from behind her and whispered into their ears.

"There's a problem. We've detected a spike in the background radiation,centered in this room." Ms Mead informs us. Gallant is quick to talk "It's them. They just came from the outside."

Timothy and Emily both defend themselves, "We were checked when we got here.We're clean!" "No, we went through decontamination we were cleared." but that won't stop Mead from checking us. "Place your hands on the table and don't move." Mead warns us.

I do as i'm told and placed my hands up as the geiger counter begins to click as soon as Mead starts checking us "Radioactive contamination is a grave risk to our entire community. The clean rule is there to protect all of us. A single stray gamma particle can cause skin lesions . Your DNA breaks apart,your body disintegrates..You'll wish you died in a blast."

Mead starts walking around and continues her search, "But someone here decided that their individual needs were more important. Someone went outside.Touched something dirty." The device continued to click. "Makes me sick to think this person was selfish enough to risk contaminating all MR."

I stare at her and begin to get nervous what is the person sitting next to me has been contaminated. "No no. That's a mistake cause all i've touched is Coco's hair."Gallant stares at the device which begins to click faster as Mead holds it next to him. Mead then began moving it around trying to figure out if it was just him but the device again started making it's noise when she held it next to me.

"No no it can't be me!" I stare at her than Gallant frightened by being contaminated. "Can't be me I also touched him!" Ms Mead runs the device on Coco but nothing. "She's clean you're both dirty."

"No no!"

They grabbed us both and dragged us out into the decontamination room. Right when we arrived they stripped us naked along with Stu as they began to scrub us and I shut my eyes tight trying my best to not cry. They continued cleaning us till they shoved us to the floor and I hid myself or tried to as soon as I was placed next to Gallant and Ms Mead arrived again with the device.

She began to scan us and I began to shiver at the cold water and spray and hair sticking to my face. Ms Mead inspected us and when she reached me I didn't hear anything or Gallant but there was the clicking again when she reached Stu.

He began to cry as he looked up at Ms. Mead. I moved my head to the left to look at him. "No! I can't go through that spray again." Stu cries as he tells Mead.

"You won't have to." Mead responds before taking out a gun and blowing his brains. I let out scream at the sight of them killing with without remorse and the bit of blood that splattered over me.

***********************

I was dressed in my nightgown as soon as I reached my room and gently tried touching my skin but still was too sensitive through going through that decontamination. I rested my head against the pillow and stared up at the ceiling.

I miss the outside world. How the Earth used to be before it all turned into Chernobyl. I would meet my friends over at the tattoo shop,singing to my favorite songs,partying every once in a while hell even studying. I moved my head to the right and glanced at the book on top of the table, i sat up and picked it up. It's one of the only interesting books i've seen wt the library, it's about light and dark and the light will finish it all..It has many things including religion and the apocalypse.

As much as .i didn't want to leave my room I had to go back downstairs for dinner. Quickly I got myself dressed and made it just in time to hear Andre talking, "How could he be contaminated? Stu never went outside. He was with me most of the time." he tells us in the verge of tears.

"Well, people do strange thing's when they're stuck inside 24/7. I've started masturbating with my off hand." Coco says touching up here hair. "You're disgusting." I mutter to myself and Gallant tries to not laugh.

I look back and see Jerome giving me an okay look and to be patient with the bitch. Dinah looks a Coco not amused by her childish behavior, "Are you saying he deserved this?"

Coco rolls her eyes at her "I'm saying Stu was boring, and using up our food, and that lesions won't work with my complexion."

"You blonde headed bitch."

"Fuck you! I hope they come for you next." Andre angrily tells her off.

"Nobody's coming for anyone. Not unless you break the rules." Ms. Mead tells all of us.

" This is a difficult time for everyone. As a small consolation, we have a special treat." Ms. Venable informs us and the people in grey began to serve us.

"No cubes tonight?" looking at Venable, I question her sudden change.

"Enjoy the bonne bouche. Don't get used to it." one by one they serve us what looks like stew. My mouth begins to water at the small and sight of something other than a small cube. I grab my spoon and dipped it into the small bowl and placed it in my mouth.

"You think bribing us with hot meals just gonna make everything okay?" Andre still pissed says. I ignore his words and began to eat like their's no tomorrow, this is delicious! Y is everyone hesitating to eat.

"Oh my god,my mouth just had an orgasm." Coco of course said the next stupid thing that came out of her mouth. "Andre, we're not trying to bribe anyone,but there is something we all need to understand. There is no us and them, we are all in this together, no individual is greater than the group. We did what we had to do.This is quite simply a tragedy." Venable says taking her seat.

This meat is indeed delicious. "Where have you been hiding this fresh meat?" Dinah curious asks Venable who quickly responds. "We have resources for special occasions."

"I've never tasted anything like it." Gallant says eating a piece

"It's very delicious." I say next

"It's chicken." Ms Mead responds

Timothy's the next to talk since he's been quiet ll this time "That's not a chicken bone." we all stop and stare down at the bowl. Andre takes a piece out of his mouth and sees a human finger. Venable says nothing and sips her mineral water.

"Oh, Jesus Christ. Oh, this stew is Stu!!" Andre shouts and jumps from his seat and starts gagging and coughing along with Coco. I stare down at another finger in my bowl but refused to not eat, so I continued to eat like the rest.

"For heavens sake, don't be ridiculous. There are lines that should never be crossed, not eating people is of the first rank."

"I don't care what it is and it's full of fibers, I'm gonna finish every drop." Evie tells Venable and continued to eat as well.

********************

After some of us finishing eating we headed back to the music room and Andre kept glaring at us who ate the whole thing. "How could you keep eating? You knew what it was." he keeps on telling us all and Evie rolls her eyes at him.

"It was chicken,Andre. Delicious white-meat chicken."

"You're a cannibal. You're all cannibals! Think about it." Andre says before Dinah rushes over to him as he sobs.

"She ate it,too. Stu was contaminated. Why would Venable eat irradiated meat?" dinh says tying to comfort him. Andre takes a deep breaths and starts to think it through.

"That's right. Why would she feed us poison? The whole reason she is here is to keep us alive." Timothy reminds us.

"But where is his body,then? I want to see it. I want to see Stu!"

"Shut up! Shut up! Just listen." Emily tells us and we don't hear anything.

"I don't hear anything." I begin telling her.

"Exactly." she smiles turning to look at me then around, "The song stopped." I walk over to where the song was playing and a new one is up. The Morning After.

"It's been the same song for two straight weeks.'" I whisper listening to it. Gallant stands up from his spot on the couch and listens to the song carefully.

"Why would they suddenly change it? A morning after- If we can hold on- Hold on-Through the night." Gallant sings before looking at us all. "We have a chance. Don't you get it? It's a message! Aah! Let's keep on looking for the light,The Cooperative is trying to tell us something! They're saying, "Hang on." We're coming for you.We're gonna be rescued!"

"The Cooperative is coming for us!" I cheerfully tell them.

"Halle-fucking-lujah!"

"There's still hope for us!" Jerome and I hug each other and we all began to cheer for our salvation. We're being saved!!"

*******Eighteen Months Later********

We all laid down on the music room..half on the ground and half on the couch..It's all been a lie, "It's been eighteen fucking months." I remind them resting my messy head on the couch's armrest with now my long hair all tangled us as Jerome rests his head on my lap.The same stupid song has been now repeating for the last year, it is October 2021 and there's been no sign of anyone saving us.

Neither of us talk for a couple of minutes to depressed and sad that we're still stuck here. "Maybe it's time to eat somebody." Gallant mutters tiredly along with Coco "Or just,like, an arm."

I stare at Gallant and close my eyes too tired to even question why exactly no one has come for us..All I know is he was right about the song, there was a morning after. It just looked exactly like the previous morning, We weren't rescued, and no one ever came.mBut nuclear winter came, and it finished off anything the bombs had left alive. It's waiting right outside the storm..The world got colder and deadlier...

Having enough of seeing everyone gloomy and feeling like all hope was gone I went up to my room and stared back at the ceiling above me  
Having enough of seeing everyone gloomy and feeling like all hope was gone I went up to my room and stared back at the ceiling above me. Jerome tried to come and sneak in to talk to me but I was too tired to talk to him. The nights only got colder and lonelier here, i miss my old life and significant other.

*************************

Venable called us all down to the dining table and we all had our heads down as she spoke, "I have an announcement.This will be our last breakfst. We're cutting back to one meal a day."

I'm the first to open my mouth "You can't be serious? we're all dying here."

"An effective dieting technique." Evie says not caring

"Yeah, so is starving to death!" Coco fights next.

" How are we suppose to survive on half a cube?" Gallant also asks Venable.

" It's not optimal, but also not impossible. Either way we have no choice." Venable answers to all of our questions. "Not if we want to keep eating at all." I glance over to see Emily's face horrified as he stares back at Timothy. I smirk to myself realizing what they are now.

"I fucking can't do this anymore!" Gallant shouts.

We're ll gonna die like this, starved to death apparently. "We don't know how strong we are until we fave adversity. This could be an opportunity for all of us to grow." Gallant apparently has had enough as he stands up from his seat and points at Dinah with his fork.

"Finish that bumper sticker shit you used to say on your show, and i'm string enough to shove this fork in your neck!"

"What is the point of all this? Starving, killing each other, getting shot? All we're doing is waiting around to find out how we die."

"I say we take our chances outside." Mallory tells us.

"She's right. We're gonna die in here in less than a week." Jerome says next to her.

"You know what let's just kill Coco here! I'm sure we'll all have food for like two weeks." I laugh as I talk to them all and stood up from the table.

"Oh, fuck you.Alice you freak!"

"Hey don't call her like that! I've had enough of you treating my friend like that." Jerome finally speaks up to her.

"She's right. We have to get out of here."

"Nobody's going anywhere." Ms. Mead replies to Gallant who threw the plate against the floor. He starts walking around looking at Mead and Venable, "What are you gonna do?! Shoot us all? Huh? What are you gonna do?"

I stared at them all and then up at the ceiling, "Someone's coming." i whisper to myself feeling a weird presence approaching. The guards to the place started walking towards Gallant when the alarm began blaring and the other's on the table also stood up.

"There's been a breach."

"Everyone so to your dorms." Venable orders us and we all went to our own. On my way to the room I kept on looking if the guards were watching us go and they were, which was only, making matters worse for me. I must know who came...

I waited a few seconds before I heard them leave and I began to sneak my way downstairs,staying hidden behind a table.

**********************

It was a long ride to get to this outpost but I am finally here. I stare outside everything is quiet and smells of death,not much can be seen especially with this mask on. The carriage comes to a stop and I make my way outside approaching the guards to this outpost.

"I'm here to speak to Ms. Wilhemina Venable." I take out my ID and showed it to them.

THE COOPERATIVE IDENTIFICATION DOCUMENT  
AGENT: LANGDON_MICHAEL  
ID NUMBER: 45_2344/R/666  
CLEARANCE: UNLIMITED  
RANK ID: 42.23.01

"Yes, Sir. Mr Langdon." The voice of a female guard replies. I started making my way inside the outpost leaving the two guards out, "Tend to the animals." i say waving my hand off and approaching the door. As soon as i'm in the outpost i'm out of my suit and decontaminated. I start following a young girl and a guy dressed in grey until up ahead I see Ms. Venable appeared.

"Wilhemina Venable  
"Wilhemina Venable. I'm in charge here."

"..Of course you are."

Ms Venable stares at me, "You don't sound like you believe me."

I smirk to myself and begin looking around "Why wouldn't I? To me it seems you've done a wonderful job.The walls are still standing. The people are alive and healthy. Which is quiet a feat considering.."

"Considering?"

"Considering that three more Outposts have been overrun, and the remaining three won't last through the year."

"Why are you here?"

"Because it's only a matter of time before the same thing happens to you. The good news is, there's another facility, a sanctuary."

This one's completely impregnable and stocked with enough supplies to last a decade."

"You're here to take us there?" Ms. Venable keeps asking all the same questions.

"Hmm. I've been assigned to evaluate the people here and select the ones most worthy of survival. I could take all of you or none of you...those who make it live..Those who don't end up like my horses..."


	3. Michael Langdon

I could've sworn we made eye contact before he entered where Venable. I jumped up a little when suddenly Coco shouted out Mallory's name, "Where the fuck are you?!" her echoes were heard through out the entire building. I took a glance at Mallory who was looking at the small fire place, she replied to Coco and was starting to leave when I grabbed her arm making her stop and look at my eyes.

"Coco should stop treating you like shit you know? It's not nice for her to treat you like this.." she yanked her arm from my grasp but her eyes still rested on mine.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Mallory stuttered before rushing off to her boss. For all these years i've known her,not once has she spoken about herself. I've tried making friends with her before but she'd always refuse.

I sigh disappointed in all the times i've failed, "It's no use..I better head to bed." i begin to reach my room and opened the door and it was pitch black inside. "Shit." i run towards the cabinet and pulled out a small box inside, there were a few matches. One by one i begin to light the room again, to my right the door began to shut by itself before a spider came out of the bed.

"Fuck!" i walk over to it and killed it in an instant. These doors keep on closing by themselves,probably some ghosts since this place is ancient. I begin undressing myself and once I did i got on my bed and closed my eyes, before i did I saw a black figure in the corner.

**************************

The next day arrived and we were all sitting on our spots as usual on the table, Mallory and Jerome began serving us our food for the night. I look down to my bowl as Jerome places it in front of me and instantly knew what the dish was. It was none other than snakes.

"I have a rule against eating thing's with no legs or too many legs." as always Coco begins to complain about the food.

"Oh,right, but you're fine eating something with two legs."

"God we didn't eat your boyfriend." I answer Andre who just shows the finger.

"Eat it or don't, no one's gonna force it down you." Ms Mead also tired of their discussion tells them.

"Adversities makes strange bedfellows and worse dinner companions." his mother tells us especially him. "It's food and we're starving. We should be grateful for the fruits of nature."

I continued to stare down at my bowl a bit disgusted and sad for these innocent animals. "Well, steamed snake soup is actually delicious. It was the centerpiece of a dinner that I attended at the Royal Court in Kuala Lumpur with Gina Lolabrigida." Gallant's grandmother tells us all.

I feel some tension in the room and i look over to see Timothy and Emily exchange looks. "So who was in your office." Emily asks first and Venable stares back at her.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Alarms went off before. Someone came inside." "Who else is here?" Timothy's the one to ask next. "It shouldn't concern us you comes and goes." I answer to them both and receive glares from them.

Venable stares at them then at me "All questions will be answered in due course. Eat." I reach my hand down to open the bowl's lid and hear a hiss, snakes begin to slide out of it and everyone jumps out of their seats except for me,Venable and Mead.

I reach out to grab the snake which doesn't seem harmless. "Jesus fucking christ! Alice put that down!" Jerome shouts at me trying to get the creature out of my hands. "Don't be so scared. I had a snake once before this whole apocalypse started."

"Don't go all Harry Potter on us now." Gallant says to me and Mead began to kill each of the snakes again, the table covered with their blood...

I woke up after falling asleep which I didn't even remember doing, the second I sat up on my bed i saw something red painted on the floor and saw that it was a pentagram painted in blood   
I woke up after falling asleep which I didn't even remember doing, the second I sat up on my bed i saw something red painted on the floor and saw that it was a pentagram painted in blood. Without letting anyone else know about this I began to clean it up myself which was a bit hatdnconsidering Jerome began asking me if everything was alright.

He insisted on waiting for me outside my room so we could head down the music room. I threw the sheets away and changed into a different dress and walked out of the room.

"You seem a bit pale, is everything really fine?"

"I've told you many times, Jerome that I am."

"Alice. It's been months since I've wanted to ask you this, I know we aren't supposed to here but I was thinking of having a date." Jerome whispers close to my ear. I stop in my tracks and stare back at him, "A date? Come on let's head downstairs." i quicken my pace when he starts calling me to stop.

"Alice why are you in such a hurry?" Jerome whispers as he comes in with everyone else who's staring up ahead at the corridor where some footsteps can be heard. The sounds get louder and louder as they approach and once they do a young man with dark blonde hair appears and I feel my heart beating faster. His eyes focus on Venabke before he rests them on me and I see myself staring back at him, a small smirk forms his lips.

He looks back at Venable and starts walking towards her, Jerome grabs my hand and makes me stand next to him, i feel his fingers inter whine with mine and I pull my hand away from him.

I can't help but admire him while other's looks at him almost frighten I keep my eyes on him. He stands next to Venable and she walks to the side to let him speak. "My name is Langdon, and I represent The Cooperative. I won't sugarcoat the situation, humanity is on the brink of failure. My arrival here was crucial to survival of civilized life on Earth. The three other compounds in Syracuse, New York, Beckley, West Virginia, and San Angelo, Texas have been overrun and destroyed.

He stops and stares at me before resuming, "We've had no contact from the six international outposts, but we are assuming that they, too, have been eliminated."

" What happened to the people inside?" Andre asks first.

"Massacred. The same fate that will befall almost all of you."

"Almost a-all?" Jerome stutters as he asks Langdon.

"In the knowledge that this very moment might occur, we built a failsafe The Sanctuary. The Sanctuary is unique. It has certain security measure that will prevent overrun." Ms Mead keeps her eyes on him and asks, "Excuse me, sir. What measures? Why weren't we given them?"

"That's classified." Langdon immediately tells her and looks at each of us. "All that matters is that The Sanctuary will survive, so the people population it will survive, so humanity lives,' he ends looking at me last.

"Who are people populating it?" Jerome almost as if it were a joke and laughs.

"Also classified. However, I have been sent to determine if any of you are worthy and fit to join us."

Everyone in the room begins to mutter to one another. "The Cooperative has developed a particular and rigorous questioning technique we like to call 'Cooperating'. I will then use the information gained to determine if you belong."

Coco scoffs and glared at the man, "What is this. The Hunger Games? This is bullshit. I paid my way in here, and that is the only cooperating I plan on doing."

"What happens if we choose not to go?" Andre's the next to ask.

"Then you stay here and die."

Gallant raises his hand quickly, "I volunteer first."

Langdon smiles at him "And you shall. The process should only take a couple of days, so you won't be kept in suspense forever. For those of you don't make the cut, all is not lost. If the worst should happen and feral cannibals come knocking, down one of these. One minute later, you fall asleep and never wake up." Langdon holds up a small tube with something inside of it.

"I look forward to meeting each and every one of you."

Langdon says walking off before stoping next to me, he stared into my dark eyes and smirked before leaving.

*******************

Right after Langdon left the room was filled with chatter. "Well,smooth move, asking to go first." Coco annoyingly tells Gallant.

"There's an old actor's adage. Either go first of last."

"You're not going anywhere." Coco and Evie begin to discuss.

"Are you suggesting he is going to pass me up?"

"You're ancient. He's looking to repopulate the Earth not fill a bingo hall." I can't help but laugh a little at what she's saying. I begin to leave the music room and quickened my pace when I heard footsteps behind me, "Not now Jerome."

"Alice i'm here to warn you, stay away from that guy."

I stop and turn to face him "Why are you telling me this?"

Jerome stays quiet and starts looking back and forth to see if anyone's near us. "I don't like the way he was looking at you."

"How was he looking at me?"

Jerome's hazel eyes looks at me and tries getting closer, "Like he wanted to devour you..literally." i laugh it off and push him away a bit.

"You really are funny, you never told me these kinds of jokes when we hanged out."

"I'm serious,Alice." His wander down to my chest and he furrows his eyebrows, "What's this?" he questions reaching to touch the thin lines on my chest. I smack his hand away and cover myself.

"Nothing. I was playing with a scissor and accidentally cut myself, now excuse me, I must rest." without another worse being said I rushed to my room and waited patiently in case I would be called.

*******************

I rested my head against the pillows and heard a knock on my door, Ms Mead came in. "Come on, you're second." knowing well what she meant I stood up and followed her to where Mr Langdon was.

Ms Mead gently pushed me inside and slid the door behind her. I stood their awkwardly and tried to look anywhere but his eyes, "Don't be frightened my child for you are safe with me."

Slowly I made it to the empty seat in front of him and sat down. I stared down at my hands together as I counted the seconds pass as he didn't mutter a word. "So h-how does this work?"

I look and meet his eyes once more   
I look and meet his eyes once more. "I'm not gonna tell you what criteria i'm using to grade you. Thing's you may feel helpful may be hurtful. Thing's you may feel will compel rejection may be exactly what i'm looking for."

"So I can't game the system?"

"If you hedge, I will know. If you lie, I will now. And if you trick me,I will know. and this interview will be over, and you will die here painfully. Are we clear?" slowly i nod my head.

"What is your sexual orientation?"

"What?!" I ask him surprised at the first questions. He doesn't say anything which means he's serious. "...I like both guys and girls..I've only fucked a guy once, these questions are wether .i can procreate right?"

"Indeed they are. We still need a woman's womb to incubate the fetus, now tell me about you're anger, tell me about your family." he says sitting up straight his eyes never leaving me.

"I despise my father, I won't lie about that, i've had a few ups and down with other family members and they each had their chances with me. As a little girl I was always beaten by a few and my mother almost killed me once she saw the guy I slept with was in my room. They shamed me like I was the worst human being alive..I felt so lonely.."

He walked up from his seat and sat down on the table right in front of me, "You should never fear in being alone you know?"

I raise my head up and stare back, "What else do you know?"

"Maybe I have a file that tells me all your secrets, or maybe I'm sensing something. I'm not a priest. I don't even know if I believe in God. I mean, if there was a God, why would he allow the Armageddon? The concept of sin does seem a bit antiquated, don't you agree?" he asks and lifts my chin up and he leans down a bit.

"Let's continue this conversation some other time." he says sliding the doors back open and looks back at me. "Alice Gardner.." I stand up and begin walking outside before stopping and looking up at him.

"Should I continue calling you Mr Langdon?" a smirk appears on his lips and he rests his hand on my back.

"Michael should be fine."

************************

As I began heading back to my room I heard whispers coming from Emily's room, so I stopped and placed my ear on the door.

"We don't even know where The Sanctuary is."

"Maybe there's something in his room that'll tell us."

"There's something wrong about Langdon."

I stood back straight and continued down the hall, "They are mistaken. I'm sure Michael isn't here to do any harm." i whisper to myself and took a glance behind me to see Jerome standing there. I ignored his presence and went inside my room. Quickly I ran over and opened my drawer smiling down.

"There you are." i reach down and pick up the snake who's sticking it's tongue out and sliding it's head over to my hand so I can touch it. "How dare they kill an innocent creature like you, good thing I was able to bring you back to life." i tell the snake and continue smiling down at it as it rested on my bed.


	4. Like Lovers Do

It's been a day since Michael Langdon arrived to the outpost and has continued to question us all on wether we are worthy for The Sanctuary. I didn't have much sleep last night since I heard some action coming from Gallant's room and another door being busted open and Emily's screaming wasn't helping my sleep.

It think it was around 3 am when I stepped out of my room and decided to head to the library and read a bit so I could try and fall asleep. The place was completely empty and quiet, every one was asleep. Making it to the library not any book peaked my interest, having read them all over these past 18 months makes these books less interesting.

Come to think of it, I think Michael is the reason I can't fall asleep, he's been in my mind ever since he arrived. He seems like a really nice and attractive guy, both psychically and mentally speaking.

I'm surprised Jerome isn't out on the hunt for me, he's been way too clingy over these last couple of hours and I would've been surprised to see him sleeping outside my room. I've never seen that side of him before.

Quietly I began wandering around the halls when a door creaked open and I saw Michael stepping out of it. "Alice, What are surprise you're also awake at this fine hour." I stare back at his pale green eyes.

"I just couldn't sleep..there's been a lot on my mind."

This seems to catch his attention since he opens back the door and motions me to enter, "Mind telling me what's been bothering you? But please come in." I do as he tells me to and he locks the door behind him, I enter the dimly lighted room.

We both sat down on the bed and being so nervous I began to play with the strings on the end of my sleeves. "I've never told anyone else about what happened to me,It brings me so much pain now that I once again remember, what I lived through. My own family sent me away,trap me under a rock because it it was easier than having a daughter who is different. Who was cursed. Cursed because I saw thing's other children didn't, it's the most loneliest, the most painful years a child could know."

I felt Michael running his hand down my hair as I continued. "Even in my wildest dream, I never thought I feel as happy as I feel right now."

"To betray ones only kind, where she possess a gift. No, Alice it is unforgivable. You're parents deserve to boil in hell everlasting...let me make you feel all better."

Michael pins me down on his bed, his hands either side of me,caging me. I shiver as soon as I feel his warm mouth attacking my neck and his lower part grinding against me. I turn my head away too flustered by Michael's dominating side. I cry a little when I felt him bite my neck, ""I'm going to make sure that everybody knows that your mine Alice. "The sooner you get that dress off the sooner I can fuck you." i blush at those sudden words and continue looking away and feel him tearing the dress off of me,leaving me bare in front of him.

Shyly I look down towards his crotch, where his jeans were straining against his length. He looked down and laughed. "I know you want this as much as I do so don't deny it, you've always been the one to do the first move after all." I sit up and begin to unbutton his jeans.

*****************

"A-Ah! Go on faster!"

I moan both in pain and pleasure as I grip the sheets beneath me as I feel Michael thrusting faster behind me. Michael leans forward and shuts my mouth with his hand, "We don't want Venable to hear us do we?" he says chuckling and I moan in response. Michael fastens his pace as his grips my hips tightly before I felt him moving his hands in front of me and placing one hand on my neck,choking me a bit. Before grabbing a fistful of hair making my head rest against the bed as he continued.

I screamed in pleasure as i came, and Michael followed right after. Slowly letting his hands away from my neck. He pulls out and collapses on top of me, "No one should know about this." Michael warns looking over to me and moving a couple of strands of my hair out of my face, with the few energy I had left I nodded my head, satisfied he smiled at me and leaned over to kiss my lips.

"So do I get in?" I mutter under my breathe and took a glance at him smirking to himself. "...You'll find out sooner or later."

I dressed myself back up and Michael told me to follow him outside. He stopped in front of Gallant's room and when I checked inside I saw Gallant's face covered in blood, he stared up us surprised and I peeked over to him and saw his grandmother dead. I covered my mouth and Gallant slowly stood up horrified and looked at us both.

"P-Please don't tell anyone.."

Horrified I stared back at his and the puddle of blood in his sheets. It's so messy in here, it'll be impossible to get rid of the stains. "Why did you kill her?" slowly i step into his room and he looks around like he doesn't know his surroundings, he trips and falls to the ground beginning to sob. "I-I thought it was..someone else." from the corner of my eye I see him looking at Michael then back to me.

"I hated her guts but I never wanted to kill her." he begins to cry and Michael approaches him. "We won't tell anyone..get yourself clean and meet me in the music room." with that he turns his back to us and leaves. I walk over to Evie and see her eyes wide open and her bottom half covered in her own blood,

"Come on." I help Gallant up to his feet and lead him into the bathroom. "Let's get you cleaned up." I help Gallant undress himself and help him get rid of the stains, "I don't know what got into me." Gallant whispers in the bathtub.

"It's like something got inside of me..I never wanted to kill nana. I thought it was..nevermind." he says shrugging it off and I smile a little.

"Michael?"

Gallant slowly moves his head to look at me and slowly nods his head. "Don't worryI won't tell him..truth be told thing's have been getting weirder since he arrived. Tell me, what exactly did you see?" I move closer to him and stare into his eyes. Gallant moves around awkwardly then focuses his eyes on mine again, "This guy in some kind of latex,rubber suit.." The rubberman. I nod my head and knelt down closer to him.

"So that was what I was hearing?" I try to contain my laughter and frown again. "Sorry..a man does have his needs after all." I scrub off the blood and smile at him.

"I won't let anyone hurt you, much less kill you."

"What about Jerome?"

I stop and stare at him again, "What about him?" Gallant looks around the bathroom and leans closer to me. "He's been talking a whole lot about you recently, he does like you a lot. Jerome's been trying to ask you out for months now but he's told me it's like you're avoiding him." I raise an eyebrow suspiciously at him.

"Really? Anything else he has said."

Gallant runs his hand down his blonde hair and face. "We can all agree that strange thing's have been happening since Langdon came and Jerome agrees. He says that you two have been glancing at one another and that it feels like you've completed forgotten about him. You do like Langdon right?"

I scoff and poured some water on him, "I don't..I see him as nothing more than a family member. So you can tell Jerome that he has nothing to worry about. Now, dress yourself up and i'll meet you later." I hand him a towel and exited the bathroom, "Wait..everyone will find outabout nana." looking back at him I smile and grabbed onto the doorknob. "You have nothing to worry about, I'll get rid of the body."


	5. Ave Satanas

I close the doors shut as I continue to listen to Michael and Timothy's conversation.  
"There's really no need to thank me."

"Ms. Mead said you're the only reason Emily and I haven't been executed. You saved our lives." Timothy says sitting down on a couch and staring over at Michael.

"I've been charged with finding the seeds from which the future of mankind will blossom.  
It'd be grossly irresponsible to allow a minor infraction to keep out a viable candidate.  
The stakes are too high."

***********************  
"But I killed my nana."

Gallant says staring off into space for a second before looking at Michael then back to where I am standing. He gives me a weird look then focuses back on Michael. Gallant is probably wondering why Michael asked to stay in here with him.

"Hmm. Nonsense. She died peacefully in her sleep. Trust me. You have nothing to worry about. Ms Gardner helped me..You see, I have a talent. Call it a kind of night vision of the soul. I can see into the dark places that people desperately try to keep hidden."

***********************

"I don't have any dark places."

Next person being interrogated was Mallory. She stayed silent for the most part answering only simple answers to Michael, "Really? So even though you've worked for Coco for many years, and even though she saved your life after the bombs fell, why do I believe that you'd love nothing more than to pick up anything sharp enough to cut clay and slice her throat down to the bone? I'd say that qualifies, Mallory.  
Wouldn't you?"

Mallory blinks a couple of times and slowly answers "She can be a handful sometimes, and yeah, she sometimes makes me do things I'd rather not. That doesn't mean I want to kill her.  
She's spoiled, and she's entitled, but she's also helpless. She needs me."

******************

"You wouldn't believe how many times i've tried to fire her, i mean Mallory could fuck up a one car funeral but it's easier to keep her around." Coco finishes what's she saying. I stay hidden as I listen to her go on and on.

Michael chuckles at her answer, "Interesting."

"What?"

" After my speech about seeing into the dark places, I've come to realize something about you."

" Something dark?"

"No.True darkness requires a certain depth of character, but you're much too shallow for any kind of meaningful negativity."

************************

"I'm not quite sure how to take that."

"I'm just saying it's wonderful to see you again. I was surprised to find you here when I arrived."

"Pleasantly?"

" That depends."

"Should I be concerned about you causing me any trouble? You know I'm not powerful enough to stop whatever it is you're up to."

"No but I don't like unpredictability, unless I'm responsible for it."

"Neither do I, which means I don't like not knowing what's to come, at least when my life is concerned."

"I want to get to that Sanctuary."

"You will."

"You're exactly the kind of soul I'm looking for to build my new world."

"And what kind of soul is that?"

******************

" Evil."

"Sounds corny, I know, but there's no better word to describe my mother. It is all about her.  
Nothing in this world even exists unless it relates to her. I'm sure she thinks this entire war was just, like, some conspiracy to cancel her show. She doesn't deserve to be here."

"You've made the assumption that I'm looking for people who are pure of heart, unblemished, pure lily white. "

********************

"The old world lived under a set of rules. Thou shalt not kill. Thou shall love thy neighbor, etcetera, etcetera. Rules that were clearly honored in the breach.  
I want a world without the hypocrisy, with the kinds of people who wouldn't just eat from the fruit of the forbidden tree, but who'd cut the fucking tree down and burn it for firewood. I think you're made for that world, Mallory. I sense it in you."

"I want to leave."

"You're afraid."

"Aren't you? Of accepting who you are? I don't know who I am."

"What do you mean?"

"Sometimes I feel like there's someone buried inside me. Someone trying to claw their way out."

"Who?"

" I don't know. I just want to go."

"Let me go."

" Don't be afraid, Mallory. I'm offering you a chance to live." I come out of my hiding spot and look at Michael holding onto Mallory. I begin to walk towards her "Mallory listen to him."

"I said let me go!" Mallory screams and some lights fall off with a couple of more thing's including myself and Michael falling down to the floor. Mallory starts panting when she realizes what she's done. The entire fireplace bursts in fire before Michael could do anything to her.

"Who are you?"

" I don't know."

"Who are you?"

Mallory and Michael stare at each other before she slides the doors closed and rushes off. I run behind Mallory and grabbed her hand, "Mallory, what ever you did is nothing to fear. Let me help you." Mallory looks down at my hand grabbing hers, she looks back to my face and pulls away, stepping back afraid.

"I don't need your help, now leave me alone."

*****************************

I help Michael light the candles back and stayed seated as Michael undressed himself and formed a pentagram on the floor with his blood, lighted candles also around him. "May you rise from the void, Father. May your darkness guide me. Power in Satan to overcome my weaknesses. Power in your name to be strong within." Michael groans as he grabs the knife and roughly begins to cut up from his arm to his shoulder.

Blood begins to drip down the floor once he falls down. Michael stays silent and looks down, "I thought I destroyed them all but one survives. I found her. She's here. I beg for your wisdom." he whispers to himself.

"Please, Father! Open my eyes!"  
Snakes begin to crawl out of the blood and he grabs some rubbing onto his body. His eyes turn completely black before whispering "Ave Satanas."

I help Michael up from the blood covered floor and begin cleaning up his wounds, "You shouldn't keep on doing that, I hate seeing you hurt   
I help Michael up from the blood covered floor and begin cleaning up his wounds, "You shouldn't keep on doing that, I hate seeing you hurt."

"So you finally care?"

I smirk and continue cleaning some blood off of his body, he grabs my wrist stopping me and began biting my skin there, i chuckle and move my hand away. "As much as I want you right now. I'm afraid we can't, we can't let anyone know about us."

*****************************

I keep my eyes on Mallory as soon as she came in the music room looking distracted and frightened the entire time. I stay seated on the couch next to Dinah because Venable said she had something important to tell us.

"These past several months have been difficult for all of us. And perhaps, in my efforts to keep us safe, punitive measures have been taken too far. I believe now what we need is a moment of celebration, camaraderie. Which is why this weekend, as a gesture of goodwill, we will have a Halloween soiree."

Gallant seems the first to be excited along with me. "In the style of a Victorian masquerade ball."

"It's Halloween this weekend?" Gallant excited asks before clearing his throat and placing his glasses back on, looking t another direction. " If only my nana were here to enjoy it with me."

"We've all lost track of time a bit. And this festive occasion is the perfect opportunity to remedy this. And I encourage you all to use your imaginations, to create what I am sure will be exquisite costumes. Attendance is mandatory."

Venable keeps her stare on each of us, she turns her back around and slowly walks away. "Halloween my favorite time of the year has come."

"Isn't it everyone's favorite?!" Gallant says again excited at me. "We better find some costume and have some ideas on what we're gonna do."

"Mallory,Gallant. I need you now." Coco demanded them. They both ran after her.

"Alice."

Jerome makes his way to me and seems to struggle with his words, "Can w-we..Will you..like to be my partner to the party?" I sigh but agreed, at least this once i'll make it worth it for him. "Okay..why not?"

He smiles wide and takes both my hands kissing them, "Thank god. I was afraid you'd go out and leave me for that creep." I furrow my eyebrows together keeping my eyes locked on his. "Creep?"

"Well he is one..I don't like him anyways."

I pull my hands away from his and this catches him off guard. I sigh again but smiled and grabbed his hand again, "You are right..he is a creep."


	6. The Forbidden Fruit

There's some indistinct chatter around the music room, while Ms Mead places the apples in water. "No treats until the time comes." Ms Mead says smacking Andre's hand away and resumes to put more apples in the water.

"Nobody's even seen a piece of fresh fruit in over 18 months. Where did this come from?"

"It does look very delicious." i nearly drooled over the sight of those fresh apples.n"Perhaps I should drag in one of the horses who rode through hell to gift us these sweet little wonders so you can look it in the mouth."

" I know. It's symbolic. It's the Garden of Eden, apples from paradise. It's obviously from The Sanctuary."

"We should say grace to thank the universe for sending them to us."

"You are so fucking annoying."

"Enough. Ms. Venable said everyone will get a chance to bob for apples later."   
I stood up and saw Jerome walking into the room in a dark purple outfit. I found a dark red long dress with a black lacy mask to cover to eyes and matching black flats.

It's such a shame Michael decided to not come, I asked him yesterday and he told me he was busy with some thing's. Someone clears their throat and we look up to see Mallory, "Ladies and gentlemen, may I present Ms. Coco St. Pierre Vanderbilt."

Gallant clears his throat, "Can we clap, please? Thank you."

Some applauded at her but I didn't. She's such a stuck up cold bitch. Coco stares at us from above and smiles while touching up some pieces of her hair.

"You did that? Without a blow-dryer."

"Sometimes I even astonish myself." Gallant answers Ms Mead who looked impressed at such hair. She looks like she has a wedding cake on her head, behind Coco some footsteps can be heard echoing closer. Venable approaches Coco behind her back.

"Boo." Coco gasps and jumps a little and quickly moved away from Venable.

"Tonight is All Hallows' Eve, which marks the beginning of the dark half of the year, when the boundary between this world and the Other thins, and lost souls pierce the firmament, desperate to find their way home   
"Tonight is All Hallows' Eve, which marks the beginning of the dark half of the year, when the boundary between this world and the Other thins, and lost souls pierce the firmament, desperate to find their way home. It is a night to remember the dead, and there have been far too many to mourn."

Venable starts walking around with her cane and smiles, standing next to MrsMead. "But also to celebrate that we have yet to join them. We delight in the small things that were once taken for granted. To eat. To drink. Music and dance. Everyone, and I mean everyone, should savor this night as if it were their last." she finishes and turns the radio on.

Every does their own thing and I smirk looking over to Coco who's talking to a tall figure dressed entirely in black,his mask hiding his true self. I can sense it isn't Michael, he told me he wouldn't come. I happily accept Gallant's hand when he asks me to dance with him, my hand resting against his shoulder and he smiles at me.

"Never thought Venable would try and be nice to us."

"I agree." We continue to slow dance and I spot Jerome over by a corner walking slowly towards us. "It won't last forever though, so let's make the best of it." Gallant smiles down at me and rests his head against my shoulder before Jerome came and lightly patted Gallant.

"Would you mind if I steal her for a dance?"

Gallant let's go of me and smiles at us both. "She's all yours."

Gallant walks over to where the group is and Jerome and I begun to dance. Jerome began to talk but I wasn't paying attention to him, i kept on looking around the room and felt Jerome's hand tighten around my waist "Don't you think it's weird that Langdon..wait don't tell me your looking for him?" he scoffs.

"He's bad news, Alice. I can feel it, we don't exactly know why he's here." we dance across the room and I keep my eyes on him. "I don't like Langdon one bit."

"You really are jealous aren't you?" i laugh and Jerome rolls his eyes.

"Alright you got me..I've liked you for years. I've tried asking you out but you always seem to run away from me, why? I know you secretly like me too, but ever since that Langdon guy came i've seen him staring at you a lot."

I tighten my grip around his neck and got closer to his ear, "I know what you've been doing. You've been spying on us ever since he called me in, i saw you behind those closed doors, listening to our conversations."

Jerome pulls away looking at my face now, his face filled with shock,fear and anger. "I don't know what you are talking about-"

"Don't play dumb with me Jerome. You're just another worthless guy crying over a girl who will never love you. I never liked you Jerome and never will, the man I love is Langdon. He's made me realized who I truly, with you in my way you'll only make me weaker."

I smile at the expression on Jerome's face and take off my mask to see him clearly,without saying anything he unwraps his arms around me and stares at me, his face pale. Before I whisper something to him which almost makes him fall to the ground.

"Come on buddy you're next." Gallant comes over, pats his shoulders and takes him to fetch some apples.

Dinah takes my arm in hers and guides me down to where the apples are floating, in less than a minute I grabbed one and everyone cheered. "Congratulations."

Mallory, Dinah and I were about to take a bite when Venable came back in and pressed her cane against the wooden floor. "Let's all wait until each person has had an opportunity to participate in tonight's activities. Then we will feast together like civilized beings."

Emily and Timothy are next, they each dump their head into the water but only Emily got an apple. "Oh, I suck at this game." Timothy laughs and Emily looks back at him, " It's okay. We can share."

Ms Venable clears her throat and again speaks, "We give thanks to The Cooperative for this blessed fruit and the bounties they have bestowed upon us. Shelter from the nuclear storm and the savagery that threatens our borders.Our humanity.  
It is time to enjoy our good fortune. You have your treat."

We each look down at the red apple in our hands and took a bite, savoring the delicious sweet taste to it. I look around and immediately the sound of coughing,gasping and groans fills the room. Surprised and scared I look down at my hands and see the bitten apple, i cough a piece of the apple and see it covered entirely in blood.

I look around me and see Gallant puling his guts out along with a few other's, other's groan in pain and I look up to where Venable and Mead are standing, my vision becomes blurry when I lean down and start to cough and puke some blood. I hold onto my stomach tight and feel the poison rushing through me.

"You bitch.." I look back at Venable showing her the finger before collapsing down the bloody floor with the others.

Michael's pov

I can hear Ms Venable approaching my door due to her loud cane dragging across the floor. I pay no mind to her and continue typing away on my laptop when the door to my room opens and closes.

"Ladies, I'm a little busy right now formulating my selections." I tell her still looking at the bright screen .

"This won't take long."

Without a word, I close the laptop and turn to face her. "What's this?"

Ms Venable slowly gets closer to me and stops once she fully sees my face up front, "We're making the selections now, Mr. Langdon. And I'm afraid you didn't make the cut."

I let out a laugh, no longer containing her choices of words. "I'm sorry. I wanted to let you have your moment, but I just couldn't hold it in."

"You think this is funny?"

" I think I'm impressed, Ms.Venable. I wasn't sure you had it in you.' I smirk at her and stand up. "You've passed the test. You're perfect for The Sanctuary."

"Ms. Mead." I hear the click of a gun behind her and look at Ms Venable then at Ms. Mead. "I wouldn't do that." My eyes wander over to the door and see it being bursted open. I smirk at the sight of her, "About time you joined us Ms. Garner."

"Wasn't my fault i'm late." she answers wiping her mouth with her sleeve and patting her messy hair down. "I hated going through that." over the corner of my eye I see Ms Venable speechless.

"How are you still alive?"

"You fucking bitch, did you really think you could fool me with those apples."

"Language, Ms Garner." Alice stares at bit angry then looks back at Ms Venable. "Ms. Mead. Kill him first then the girl." I look away from Alice and focus on Ms Mead. She's holding her gun up to me, but slowly she moves it to where Ms Venable is standing and shoots her. Ms Venable gasping for air as she falls to the floor.

"I don't know why I did that. I was always loyal to her."

I look down at Ms Venable and crouched down to her level, "It's all right. You were obeying commands, like you're programmed to do. My commands." I make sure Ms Venable listens to the last bit before her eyes turned glassy and she stopped breathing. My green eyes stare over to Ms Mead and I stand up still my eyes locked on hers.

"Did you enjoy executing the poison apples plan as much as I enjoyed coming up with it?"

"You wanted everyone dead?"

" I've never been a fan of getting my hands dirty. Learned that from my Father." I look at Alice who's smirking, then looked back at Ms Mead. "Always more fun to entice men and women to dirty deeds. Confirms what I've always believed."

Ms Mead stares back at me afraid and struggles to speak, "W-What do you believe?"

"That all people, if given the right pressures or stimulus, are evil motherfuckers."

"I-I'm having trouble with this. I know I'm just a machine-"

"Never say that. You're not just a machine. Not to me. When I tasked The Cooperative's R&D department to have you constructed, I gave them a prototype to model."

Alice's pov

"A prototype?"

"Of someone from my childhood. Someone very dear to me."

"..The beautiful boy."

"That was me. But I had to keep the most important part of you hidden from your mind."

"Why?"

"To protect you. And the plan. But now it's time to remember it all. I lost you, and I couldn't bear it. I can't imagine a new world without you by my side. The only woman who ever really understood me."

My expression softens when I see some tears escaping from Michael's green eyes. The way he's saying that only makes me feel the need to protect him even more. I never thought I would see the day where Michael would cry in front of somebody. Seeing Michael so happy reminded me of the old days, The first years of my life were absolute hell but it was worth it.

"Who ever really loved you."

Ms Mead finishes and Michael looks at her lovingly. Michael slowly makes his way over to her and hugs her. I smile at the sight of him happy and left his room and entered mine to change myself out of this dress filled with blood and puke.

The look on Venable's face was priceless when she saw me. It's too bad she never got to see the real me, what a shame. I put one a long black dress silky dress and loosely tied the strings on the end of my sleeve and buttoned up the front of my dress. I leave the door open as I walk out and look down at everybody dead.

I move my hand up and made the candles float in the air and light up the room once more. I look over to Jerome's dead body then Gallant's. It's really a shame he died, he's the only one I liked in this damn place. I start walking to Michael's room and stopped and heard the radio, the song suddenly changed to She's A Rainbow by The Rolling Stones. Quickly my eyes look at the entrance to the Outpost.

This is bad news...


	7. Miss Robichaux's Academy

Walking as fast as I could I enter Michael's room without knocking and he focuses his eyes on me again, "Oh, Alice, Glad you joined us again." he smiles but before I could tell him Ms Mead spoke, "Your jacket is stained."

"So it is.There's another one in the dresser."

I walk faster toward the dresser and grabbed a dark velvet colored jacket and gave it to Ms Mead. She gave me a small smile and returned to Michael and helped him put on his jacket. "What do you think?" he asks fixing himself.

"Hail Satan."

"Hmm. Not quite. But I appreciate the sentiment." Michael answers her. "Ms.Mead, I do believe you're glowing."

"For the first time, I feel I know my place in the world.By your side." Ms Mead tells Michael. I stand next to him and he looks at me. "Do you feel it? A powerful presence. They are here." I whisper to him and he gives me a stern look.

"What do you mean? Everyone's dead." Ms Mead asks Michael.

"Not anymore."

I walk out first and smile at the sight of all the witches and fix my eyes on The Supreme. "They should've kept on the identity spell you know? It suits them. You always kept on rambling on how Mallory is special." I smile at Cordelia who glares at me.

"Oh and you had to bring that bitch too?" Coco stares at me and I roll my eyes, and I was so happy that she was finally dead.

Dinah stares at us confused and speaks up, "You're on your own with that shit. I made a billion dollars in TV, and all I ever did was straddle the fence. I'm sure as hell not dumping that strategy here, sisters. I haven't promised anything.I haven't signed anything. And I'm not here to defeat anyone."

"Who cares? As if you could ever defeat anyone with that backwards voodoo shit."I turn and look at Madison next. "Really he too? The slutty witch who would try to get into any guy's pants." Madison smirks and shows me the finger.

"How can any of you defeat me, when I've already won?" Michael suddenly appears behind me with Ms Mead  
"How can any of you defeat me, when I've already won?" Michael suddenly appears behind me with Ms Mead.

"You haven't won." Cordelia's eyes stay fixed on Michael and I. "Perhaps you haven't noticed the state of the world."

"It's almost as bad as your dinner jacket. But at least the world can be saved." Myrtle Snow tells Michael. I see the six witches staring at us with those evil eyes.

"By you?" I scoff almost about to laugh at their words.

"By all of us." Cordelia answers stepping closer.

"Hey. Get the wax out of your ears. I'm here to watch." Dinah tries telling them.

"But I'm not." Coco replies grabbing the ends of her dress and walking forward. I take a step ahead and she stops once she sees me smirking.

"Just don't let me die again, okay? It really sucked the first time."

"When I'm done, you'll all wish you were still dead." Michael glares at them and stops me from going towards all of them.

"I always thought the world would end with fire and ice, not witches and warlocks." Myrtle tells us all and I smile along with Michael.

********************

I was sitting on a large table with a few more witches and saw Zoe walk in and held up a single white rose, we each were handed one. " It might seem easy to alter the color of a flower, but the rose is unique. It resists change." Zoe explains to each of us.

"Why? Empress Josaphine Bonaparte, wife of Napoleon and proud witch, cultivated one of the largest rose gardens in Europe. It's said that Josaphine enchanted her roses so that the colors she produced remained fixed as she wanted them. Maybe so. But one thing's certain. Nothing is immutable when the will of a strong woman is applied.  
Now show me how."

Zoe changes her color of rose to a red one and places it down on the white table. I look down at my white rose and gently picked it and focused my strength in it, other girls began changing the color of their roses. I concentrated deep and slowly saw my white rose turning into a black one.

" Watch her."

" You really think she's something special? I'll let you be the judge. She has some ability, no question."

I heard Zoe whispering to someone else and I lifted my face up to see the supreme, Cordelia Foxx. I hear gasping from the room, "Look." I looked around smiling figuring they were talking about me, but no..they were talking about Mallory.

Next to me I see Mallory's rose turn to a dark blue, the petals fall turning themselves into butterflies. I frown when I see her power growing and everyone happy for her, I concentrate deep on mine, the dark petals fall and the steam catches fire along with Mallory's. The girls stand up surprised by the sudden trick and they all look at me, I smile wide and look over to Cordelia.

If it weren't for her i'd be long dead.

*************************

"Come on guy's, that's enough for today."

I hide my face as I tremble in fear and hear the voice of the three teenagers leave, with shaky hands I lower them from my face and see them far away. I try standing up and slowly made my way to my house, hoping no one is there.

As soon as I get in i jump into the shower,washing myself from the fresh blood and revealing some more bruises on my pale skin. After cleaning myself I stepped out of the shower and dressed myself into a pair of grey jeans, black long sleeved shirt and my black converse. I combed my medium length choppy blonde hair and looked at myself in the mirror, i had a split lip and above my cheek.

Quietly I stepped out of the shower and walked down to the kitchen to see if there was any food, to my luck their wasn't any. As much as I didn't want to leave the house I had to, to buy some at the grocery store. I made my way into the grocery store and started walking the aisles looking if something caught my attention. I grabbed a couple of thing's on the way in.

I grabbed a couple of thing's on the way in  
"You're not understanding what I want. I don't want goat meat. I want a goat's head. I need it for my incantations." I stop right at the meat area and see a lady with short hair dressed in black talking to the butcher.

"Lady, I can't sell you that."

"Why? Are you only butchering headless goats?"

"I'm not giving you the head for some insane shit."

"You're discriminating against my religious beliefs, Mr. Butcher Man. Where's your manager? I'm gonna talk to your manager." the lady says leaving and the man begins to curse at her, i make my way over to him angry to see someone treating a woman like that."Why is it so hard for you to give her what she's asking for."

"What's it to you?" annoyed the butcher tells me and places a knife down.

"You work here don't you? She's still gonna pay for the goat's head."

The man glares at me then points the knife at me, "You better shut the fuck up kid, or i'll have to kick you out myself. It's none of your god damn business." I opened my mouth to answer him but someone else spoke for me. 

"You are rude. Don't ever talk to her like that. Both of them." I glance back to me to see him,he's staring at the butcher as he holds the cart in front of him. The butcher chuckles at probably at us both. "Yeah? Fuck you. And fuck that batshit crazy bitch." he continues chopping some meat and I continue walking ahead before i glanced back and saw the lights going on and off. I saw the man behind me with knifes stuck on him. I

Quickly I turn around and start picking up a few items when I felt a presence behind me. "You okay?" i lower my pace and am now face to face with the young man and tried to not shake. I give him a small smile and averted my eyes away from his. I stay still "You saw that didn't you?" he lowers his voice and stops. I look at him, slowly nodding my head.

"Why did you do that?"

He shrugs refusing to answer me, instead he keeps his eyes on me longer then stretches his hand. "I'm Michael Langdon but you already know that" i stare down at his hand then him, and i stretch his hand and felt mine shaking "Alice Gardner." we spent a few minutes talking and I placed the items I had on his cart. Michael and I walked side by side smiling. I foegot how safe it feels to be close to him.

**********************

From that moment we started seeing each other everyday  
From that moment we started seeing each other everyday. He healed my bruises and cuts asking me who made them to me, it wasn't long after the other teenagers who bothered me stopped and from one day to another they disappeared. I would occasionally have lunch over at his house and grew fascinated with Mead's religion. Right beside her kitchen she had a few black candles with some pentagrams and behemoth in the middle. A little shrine to the one true God.

It was another day and I was reading a book while listening to some music and heard a knock on my window. I raced over to it and opened the window letting Michael in, "You should've knocked you know? My parents aren't home."

"I know..it's just easier climbing up." Michael begins roaming around my small room and looking through my vinyls. "Got any Kurt Cobain on that thing?"

"Hmm?" I look over to my vinyls record and placed on a Nirvana album starting with the dong Rape Me. I sing to the lyrics of the song and feel Michael wrap his arms around me. "Are you sure you are fine living here?" Michael reaches over to check my face but I move away from him.

"Of course..I'm okay."

Michael again walks over to me and I give up trying to hide the other bruise next to my eye, his hand reaches down both my arms and he looks down at them. "Don't you ever harm yourself again you hear me?" he says raising his voice almost scaring me. I begin to cry when I look down to my arms and legs covered mostly in scars.

He touches where my bruise is and when he lets go of me, i walk over to the mirror to see that it's no longer there. I face him and walk over to wrap my arms around his neck, "Don't ever leave me." i continue to cry and Michael wipes my tears away with the sleeve of his green striped sweatshirt.

"You're mom is insane..If you love someone you should never hurt them."

I smile and agree at what he says in silence.

**************************

I continued listening to Michael's heartbeat as I laid my head on his chest and smiled when I felt his arms wrapped around me. After a long day of us sharing a passionate night I begged him to stay with me since my mother left for some business and hasn't returned, and probably won't for a couple of days.

"Alice!!"

I jumped up in fear at the sudden scream coming from the stairs, "Michael y-you need to h-hide!" before I could push him to hide out if the window the door to my room slams open and I gasp when I see the parent's appear.

"You bitch! I knew you were sleeping with some boy."

"Come here you little slut."

I begin crawling away but my father was quick, he held my ankle and began dragging me over to him, Michael launched himself onto my Dad. "You know what comes next right? Come to mommy." he sang with a wicked smile on her face.

"You're not my Mom!!"scared and trying to stand up for myself I stare at her who grabs a leather belt and begins beating me with it, I try crawling away from her but when my face was in view for her.

She gripped the belt tighter and lashed it onto my face and I let out a horrific scream when I realized I lost an eye. I cry out in agonizing pain and hid my face from her. "Alice!" I heard Michael shout behind me.

I heard a loud crash next to me and with one eye I saw him staring down at the outside. Stumbling a bit I managed to stand up and saw the window broken to pieces and my mother's corpse lying in a pool of her own blood. I hear the man groaning behind me and I raise my hand up to him and made him crash into the wall and slowly I began breaking his bones. I fall down to the ground and Michael runs over to me and holds my face with his hands.

With one eye I see him crying when he sees me, he closes his eyes and I do the same. I feel him touching where my left eye once was. "Alice, open you're eyes for me." I do as i'm told, slowly I open them both. I touch over where my left eye is and I smile at Michael, i wrap my arms around him and we stay like that for a couple of minutes before we heard sirens coming from the outside.

"Alice. I need you to do as I say, you need to hide." I stare at him confused to why. He holds onto my face and leans down to kiss my forehead. "They don't have to know you did it." We hear the door being slammed open from downstairs.

"I love you Alice. Hide for me.."

I stare at his green eyes and sniff, trying my best to not cry. "I love you too Michael." I run over to the closet and buried myself in a couple of old sheets and clothes. "Put you're hands where I can see them!" I look over and see the cops pointing their guns at Michael.

*********************

I was woken up by two males dressed in tuxedos, I thought it was the FBI or some shit trying to interrogate me. They didn't say much, they only told me to pack some clothes and to follow them to wherever they were taking me. We got a plane in first class which .i never thought I'd get in cause it's very expensive. They must be super rich, what if they kill people and that's how they earn money.

I asked them where we were heading they only said, New Orleans.

Once the plane landed, we immediately got out and we got into a limo. I was too tired of that trip so I feel asleep probably against one of the males, hopefully I didn't drool on him.

***********************

"Alice..Wake up Alice.." I heard a sweet and gentle voice calling out my name, slowly I opened them and looked saw three women staring at me. Frightened I stood up but ended up tripping down to the floor, I heard a chuckle coming from the lady with blonde hair and see her offering her hand to me.

Frightened I stood up but ended up tripping down to the floor, I heard a chuckle coming from the lady with blonde hair and see her offering her hand to me   
I stared at her a bit longer, she looks like an angel. I blush at the sight of her face close to me once I grabbed her hand and she hoisted me up. "How do you know my name? and where am I? I know i'm in New Orleans.." my eyes wander around the giant house entirely painted in white and way to fancy and expensive for me.

"You're at Ms Robichaux's Academy for exceptional young ladies, it's an academy and a safe haven for young witched like yourself, Alice Garner. I'm Cordelia Goode. I'm the headmistress and The Supreme."

I stare at her in awe and still weirded out about this place. "Oh, right!" I snap my fingers and look around the academy. "I saw you once on tv! When you were making this place public, you must be Myrtle Snow.." I say looking at the red headed lady and she smiles. My eyes brighten up at the sight of the third witch.

"And you mist be Zoe Benson! I'm a huge fan of your's, i've always wanted to be like you." i say shaking her hand up and down. She seems surprised and weirded out at first but smiles at me, "It's a pleasure to meet a fan of mine." I tilt my head to look at the blonde headed guy behind her and wave at him. He shows me a small smile and waves back.

"Wait..what do you mean i'm a witch?! I m-mean i've known for a while about my powers but I never thought i'd be a witch." I stop in front of Cordelia and she rests her hand against my back and begins to give me a tour of the place.

I met a couple of other witches and was assigned to my room, mine would be next to Cordelia, it wasn't exactly a room more like they used it for supplies but I'd be happy to sleep anyway with Cordelia as a mentor.

"Girls. I want you all to make Alice feel like she's home, she'll be your sister from now on. So I expect you to be nice and help her whenever you can." Cordelia said to all the witches before dinner started. The guy known as Kyle fixed me my small room and showed me the backyard and where most plants are used for potions, he kept on asking me from where .i came from, since he seems fascinated that every witch here has a story.

Night came by quick and i'm pretty sure I already made some friends, especially towards a girl named Mallory. I sat down on the small bed and rested my head against my arm, staring out at the night sky. I sighed sadly as I kept thinking about Michael.

There was a knock on my door, i looked behind me and saw Cordelia shutting the door behind her. "How was your day today?" she asks smiling and walking over to where I was sitting. "Everyone's been treating me so nice..I don't know exactly what to say." I chuckle and look back at her.

"You've suffered so much on your own. That man and woman didn't deserve you in their lives, but you'll be safe here with us and me."

I clench my fists and shut my eyes tight, trying my best to not cry in front of her. "T-Thank you for accepting me here Cordelia." before I knew it i began to cry and felt Cordelia wrap her arms around me and rubbing my back, making me feel better.

**************************

It's been a couple of months since I started to control my powers at the academy   
It's been a couple of months since I started to control my powers at the academy. I would learn knew thing's and pass my time hanging out with Mallory,Zoe,Kyle and Cordelia. It amazed me on how much my attitude changed since I arrived. I had food everyday on my plate, loving people and a safe home..all that's left is Michael.

It was a day off at the academy and I decided to spend the day with Cordelia. I began helping her grow some herbs and flowers for some spells, tidied up her room and made her her favorite dessert. Meanwhile I was cleaning up the place I noticed Cordelia looking down at a photo album she had on her lap.

I smile when I took a peek and saw a picture small baby smiling at the camera, she was wrapped in a pink blanket and had a small stuffed dog with her. "She looks adorable, doesn't she?" Cordelia asks and looks at me.

"Are you that little girl?"

Cordelia shakes her head to the sides and places the picture back down, "It isn't me..it's someone else..I still remember her first word..she said mom."" she looks at another picture close to it and smiles back, it's an older lady with blonde hair, dressed in a black fitting dress. Cordelia looks to her left and looks at a portrait on the wall.

"It's foolish of me to have this picture." I see Cordelia pointing at the picture she showed me earlier. I place the broom next to the fireplace and sat down next to her, "How come?"

"I barely knew the girl, she just appeared one day on my doorstep when I was traveling. As much as I wanted to have her as my own I couldn't, i felt my heart break into pieces when I had to send her away, but it broke my heart even more when I learned what her foster parents did to her."

Cordelia's brown eyes shifted from the photo album to mine and a tear escape from her eye, still not fully comprehending the situation she showed me the picture again. "That girl is you, Alice." with shaky hands I take the picture from her and look at it closely, "It is me.."

"I had you here with me for a couple of weeks before I was forced to give you up. I never wanted to, you were always so sweet and filled my mornings with happiness.." some teaars landed on the photo so I gave it back to Cordelia . I didn't feel angry at all, for her sending me off, "No wonder I had those strange dreams of a woman calling out my name, it was always you Cordelia."

I finally felt at home when I arrived to New Orleans. If it weren't for Cordelia i'd be long dead. I started seeing her as a mother figure from there.

"Mom..I remember those words now."

"Welcome back home,Alice."

Cordelia says opening her arms for me, I smile wide and with tears in my eyes I get closer to her and rest my head against her chest and hear her also crying, crying with joy at me returning here.

For the first time I finally felt safe at home in New Orleans, home to many young witches and my mother.

****************************

It's been many months now and I was sitting on a large table with a few more witches and saw Zoe walk in and held up a single white rose, we each were handed one. " It might seem easy to alter the color of a flower, but the rose is unique. It resists change." Zoe explains to each of us.

"Why? Empress Josaphine Bonaparte, wife of Napoleon and proud witch, cultivated one of the largest rose gardens in Europe. It's said that Josaphine enchanted her roses so that the colors she produced remained fixed as she wanted them. Maybe so. But one thing's certain. Nothing is immutable when the will of a strong woman is applied.  
Now show me how."

Zoe changes her color of rose to a red one and places it down on the white table. I look down at my white rose and gently picked it and focused my strength in it, other girls began changing the color of their roses. I concentrated deep and slowly saw my white rose turning into a black one.

" Watch her."

" You really think she's something special? I'll let you be the judge. She has some ability, no question."

I heard Zoe whispering to someone else and I lifted my face up to see the supreme, Cordelia Goode. I hear gasping from the room, "Look." I looked around smiling figuring they were talking about me, but no..they were talking about Mallory.

Next to me I see Mallory's rose turn to a dark blue, the petals fall turning themselves into butterflies. I frown when I see her power growing and everyone happy for her, I concentrate deep on mine, the dark petals fall and the steam catches fire along with Mallory's. The girls stand up surprised by the sudden trick and they all look at me, I smile wide and look over to Cordelia.

Cordelia frowns but before she could tell me anything the door behind her opened and in came Myrtle Snow. "What is it?" our Supreme asks the red headed witch. "The Hawthorne school for exceptional young men. They called an emergency council. You're obliged to get on a plane immediately. Airline food for lunch when I made reservations at Galatoires. It's just too cruel."

Cordelia called off the remaining of the door and I ran into her room,already seeing her packing up. "Mom..are you seriously leaving."

She hums in agreement and continued to pack her bag. "Can I come with you?" i blurt out and she stops to stare at me.

"It's best if you stay in the academy. The trip won't take that long." she continues to not look at me. "But I want to go, I feel like i'm needed there."

"No, I need you to look after the academy while i'm gone,Alice. You're the person I trust the most on running thing's here while i'm gone."

A knock on the door makes up stop discussing, "Cordelia, are you ready my dear?" Myrtle asks while holding onto her expensive looking purse.

"Yes, I'm all ready."

I start to follow Cordelia out of the academy. I see Zoe and Myrtle about to enter the limo when I grab hold onto Cordelia's wrist. "Mom just listen to me. I know why i'm needed there I can-"

"Enough Alice!" Cordelia shouts and looks at me all serious. "You're too dangerous to come with us, you're powers are something i've never seen before, you aren't like-"

"Mallory." I finish the sentence for her and she stays silent. "I knew it..you've always liked her after all..I don't know what's happening to me, will you please explain it to me?! Sometimes I can't control them and I don't know why.."

Cordelia stays silent looking down at her feet and I desperate for answers tighten my grip on her, "Please explain this to me mom-"

"I'm not your mother!"

I stare at her with tears in my eyes when she says those words and slaps me. I stay still and hold onto my cheek, i glance over at her and see her cover her mouth surprised at her sudden action, "Alice..I-I-" before she tried to touch me, I started running into the academy again. My vision was blurry but that didn't stop me from packing my own bags and leaving the academy at once.


	8. New Supreme

Cordelia's pov

Mrytle, Zoe and I arrived arrived on rime to the boy's school. "Why did we have to travel this long"

"Remember we didn't want all of those men around the house." Auntie Mrtyle whispers at Zoe. We entered what was left of the building and got downstairs, the other council meeting up with us.

We all took a seat, "Illustrious members, I want to thank you for coming and giving us the opportunity to share with you what we've discovered. We recently took in a boy here at the school. At first, we thought he was simply one of us, a warlock who needed our help and training."

"But?"

" The things he did were extraordinary, and after conducting the requisite test of his powers, we came to the conclusion that his abilities are so impressive that they rise to the level of Supreme." i frown and the first thing that domes to my mind is Alice. I put on a smile and chuckle at the man.

"Did you say this was a boy, as in male?" Myrtle asks him, asking them if what we heard was correct.

"Ariel, you actually believe this? We wouldn't have summoned the council otherwise. In all recorded history, no man has ever approached the level of Supreme. Men are simply not equal to women when it comes to magical ability."

"Not to mention everything else  
"Not to mention everything else." Mrytle says to my left.

"Testosterone is a known inhibitor. It impedes access to the ethereal realm." i answer them cooly with my hands together on the table. " Frankly, I question your judgment by calling us here for this."

"You're not even hearing us out."the man says not long after Myrtle replied to him, he glared at her and refused to listen "There's nothing to hear." There will never be a male Supreme. It will simply never happen."

"Listen to yourselves. You say that something hasn't happened, so therefore it can never happen."

"What exactly is it that you want from us? We want you to administer the test of the Seven Wonders." I stay silent and stare at the man in front of me

"That is out of the question."

"Why? Because I'd be condemning this boy to his death along with one of my students,I lost one of my most promising witches, Misty Day, by sanctioning a test before her time. I won't make that mistake again. I take care of my own."

"At least the ones you care about."

"What do you mean by that?" this man is getting on my nerve, no man deserves to speak about my girls

"One of your own, who you abandoned, Queenie."

"Of course it's the black girl you leave behind. I see you, Ms. Supreme." the other man talks after the other. "We've also heard that a student of yours, has developed almost the same level as our own. What do you have to say about that?"

"You don't know what you're talking about. Queenie was missing. She traveled to Los Angeles and never came back. I knew something awful had happened to her. Her life force just vanished. So I went searching for her.And when I found out she was trapped in the Hotel Cortez, I went immediately to bring her back from that monstrous place. And I had no illusions about it being easy. The Cortez is a place of evil. A hell mouth.As for my other student..it's none of your damn business."

I take a deep breathe and resume. "I could hear the souls screaming in the walls, desperate for a way out. I realized then that the hotel wasn't merely haunted, but an entryway to all things dark and satanic, where the devil reigns.We went through every door and every window, but we couldn't escape the hotel.  
All my spells and incantations were useless in that dark realm.  
The light from which we draw our power was extinguished by Satan himself.  
I was there for days.The ghost of March got bored and finally left us alone."

I begin to sniff and stare down at my hands, "My effort to rescue Queenie is by far my greatest failure as Supreme. But I tried. And I do care about all of our people. All of our people. So I won't throw this boy's life away along with mine on some useless endeavor. There will be no test. That is this council's decision."

"Why do you get to decide that?"

"Because I'm the fucking Supreme."

"No, you're just a scared bigot."

"Scared of what?"

" Of the Alpha. Of a man rising to the level of Supreme.Of an end to ages of female dominance. I'm telling you, that time has come-"

"And your time is up. This council is closed. The decision is final. There's nothing more to be said.

There's nothing more to be said   
Alice's pov

I started packing back and forth on a street at I stood under a sign, this is the place I saw myself in my dreams. The streets were busy and every second passing by was making me desperate, i got some strange views from people seeing me dressed completely in black and standing away from the sunlight.

"Alice?"

I hear someone calling out my name, I hear it again and look at him from the other side of the street. I see Michael dressed in what I assume the boy school's uniform he went to, "Michael!" he approaches me and we both hold onto each other.

"I missed you so much." he begins kissing me and wrapping his arms around me again. "So you knew where to come?"

"I did..it's been a long day..we should check in some motel for the night." I tell Michael and hold onto his hand.

"You do know where we're needed right?"

"I know." I reply with a smirk.

It was night time and we were at the more, inside a room for two. It's been month's since we last saw each other and we wanted to spend the night together. I stay seated on the bed and heard the shower running from inside the bathroom where Michael was.

I lowered myself down to the floor and formed a circle and placed some candles around it. The bathroom door opened and Michael came in, "I learned this spell at the academy, i'm sure it'll help me."

Michael slowly walked towards me and leaned down his head to kiss my lips, he stood closer to me and I stared up at his pale eyes and felt the towel around his waist fall down to the floor. I moved the towel aside and didnt hesitate in touching his manhood, gently stroking it and smirking up at Michael who closed his eyes, i stuck my tongue and licked the tip before opening mouth and taking him entirely, both his hands grabbed a handful of my hair and started to make me take more of him into my mouth,making me gag a bit.

I held his hips and continued to please him but he quickly moved back and reached down to unzip my dress off of me. As fast as I could I undressed myself and Michael knelt down to the floor and attacked my lips, his hands wandering down my hips then I felt his rough fingers teasing my entrance. I let out a loud moan and felt him move the fabric aside and push his fingers in.

"M-Michael!" my nails began to dig into his shoulders and I heard him hiss before he roughly began to finger me. I bit my lip and felt a couple of tears escape my eyes.

Michael took his fingers out of me and quickly sat down and pulled me up to sit on top of him, I started breathing heavily when I stared down at him and felt his hands on my hips making me sink down on him..

He slid his hand up my ribs to my breasts and gently kneaded them, softly running his thumb over my nipple. My sighs became pants. He leaned down; taking my taut nipple into his mouth, then blew a hot stream of air over it, biting the tender bud before sucking it hard with his lips. I moaned and ran one of my hands through his blonde hair as he suckled.

He sucked them, feeling smug as I groaned and dug my fingers into his shoulders, and he stroked them with his tongue and teased them until they tightened to firm buds in his mouth. Michael pulled away from the breast he suckled, biting down at the last second and catching the tip of my nipple between his teeth before he released me. I panted as i chewed my bottom lip. Once I started moving my hips back and forth, he let out a silent groan; it really caused him to get quite hard.

I swept my hand down his flat stomach. Michael moved my long hair to one side and began attacking my neck when I felt him thrust up into me, "Michael!" i screamed in pain and pleasure.

Michael began going faster and his eyes were on me the entire time, I held onto his shoulders tight while I also lowered myself down onto him the fats pace he was going. I pushed him down and rested my hands on his chest as I rode him faster. I grabbed a knife and began to cut my palms and his drawing some blood.

Our moans echoed through out the small room. Breathy pants filled the air as our bodies, slick with sweat, ground on each other's desperately.

"Fuck, yeah" he groaned as I rode him, his fingers gripping my hips so hard, I was sure they'd leave bruises. His gruff voice sent shivers down my spine; it always turned me on, even more so when he talked dirty to me. I leaned forward, placing both hands on either side of his head. I kissed him roughly, biting on his bottom lip and tugging it slightly before pulling away.

"Oh no you don't" he said, pulling me back down to him. He let out a breathy groan before connecting his lips to my neck, licking and biting on the skin. I let out a moan, allowing my head to drop slightly. He worked his way to my shoulder, then my chest, right down to the valley between my breasts. He stopped, resting his forehead on my chest, and breathed heavily.

"I'm getting close" he groaned. I smirked to myself and leaned down further,I licked my lips before attacking his neck, making him release a slight chuckle.

"Ah, that'll do it" he said. I lifted my head, bringing my lips to his ear.

"Remember to not hold it" I replied in a breathy voice. I bit his earlobe gently before sucking on the skin behind his ear. 

That was enough to set him off.

He gripped my hips even harder and began to thrust his upward, meeting my own. I felt a familiar tingle in my stomach building, making me curl my toes. I screamed in pain and felt myself clench around him. His thrusts came faster and harder, eventually sending me over the edge. I moaned loudly, throwing my head back as I felt myself clench around him.

"F-Fuck." he moaned, throwing his head back as well as he came. I could feel him twitch inside me as he breathed heavily, his muscular chest rising and falling.

I rested my forehead against his, keeping him inside of me for a few moments as I tried to catch my breath. I felt his rough hand snake its way up my back to my neck and he pulled me in for a rough kiss.

"Amazing, as always" Michael said with a smirk. I giggled before rolling off of him and seeing our juices mixed together slide down my thighs and onto him, slowly I walked over to the bed and patting the bed for him to join me. Michael smirked and blew the candles out then joined me in bed.

Michael wrapped an arm around me and kissed my lips again then his kisses got lower and I bit my lip when he lowered himself to me and parted my legs, "Beautiful as always." Michael leaned closer, placing his hands under my legs and making me move closer to his face.

I cried out loud when I felt his mouth attacking my lower region and I looked down to see him licking me up and down while his eyes stared up at me making me come undone. "Michael!" both of my hands grabbed onto his hair and started to rub myself on him.

Few minutes later Michael stood up and he grabbed his dick, slowly running the head over my folds, sending shivers throughout my body. "Twice in one day? What did I do to deserve this?" I asked playfully looking up at his pale green eyes.

Michael smirked down at me while holding one of my legs up on his shoulder, "I'm gonna be busy with work. I wanna get my fill before then" he replied, and with that, he pushed himself inside me roughly, making me moan loudly.

"Shh" he whispered, gently running his thumb across my lips, "we don't want anyone to hear now do we?" he chuckled. He began to thrust slowly and deeply. His thumb trailed from my lips to my jaw, and soon his hand was around my throat, squeezing softly. I wrapped one leg around his waist, pulling him deeper into me, and he gripped my thigh.

"Faster" I whimpered. He looked up at me and grinned, picking up his pace. His thrusts came faster, and I couldn't help but rub my hand up his abs.   
I felt the familiar tingle again building in my stomach and I squeezed my eyes shut.

"I- I'm gonna-"

"I know, princess, I know" he grunted between thrusts. Michael let go of my thigh and pressed his thumb to my clit, rubbing in circles. It was enough to send me over the edge. 

"Fuck, Michael!" I nearly screamed in pleasure. I threw my head back, a string of moans escaped my mouth. He continued to thrust and rub as I rode out my climax, making my bud even more sensitive. I tried to wiggle out of his grasp, to no avail. I moaned, writhing under him in overstimulation. He simply chuckled and continued unrelentingly. His bloody hands running up and down my chest. "I love hearing you beg" he growled.

I gasped as he lifted my leg, bringing it over his shoulder again and pounded even harder into me. "My God, Michael!" I moaned. He closed his eyes and bit his lip. His thrusts were becoming erratic and his breathing was heavy. I knew he was close.

"Come on baby" I moaned tiredly staring up at him, he opened his eyes and both of his wrapped themselves around my neck,with just a few thrusts he was done, gripping my hips harder coming undone in me again. He pumped himself, a few spurts coming here and there on my stomach, as he attempted to steady himself. When he was done, he let go of my thigh, and instead gripped the back of my neck, pulling me in for a deep kiss. I stared at Michael lovingly and wrapped both my arms around his neck.

****************************

"You also recognize this place correct?"

Holding onto Michael's hand I stared up at the tall building. Hotel Cortez. "I do..let's go in." we entered the hotel and started going up a couple of floors and into the room we were looking for.

"This is the 56,433rd hand I've won in a row."

We heard voices from inside the hotel room, Michael opened the door and we came face to face with James March and Queenie. One of the witches Cordelia couldn't save.

"What a fascinating specimen. Alive, yet so intimate with the dead." Mr Marsh said staring at us both in slight fear.

"Who the hell are you?" Queenie asked staring at us both weirdly.

" My name is Michael Langdon and this is Alice Garner. And we're here to do for you what your Supreme couldn't." Michael explains to her but she laughs it like it was a joke.

"Yeah, right."

Michael glances to me and nods his head, so I hold my hand out for her to take.

"Take her hand, Queenie."

" And what if I don't want to?"

"I'm not sure you have a choice."

I smirk at Queenie and slowly she takes my hand. The three of us begin to head out of the hotel, we reach the final door and Michael holds it open as Queenie afraid, looks outside, she walks to my side and when she did she stared at me smiling and wrapped her arms around me.

"Good job." Michael whispers to my ear.

***********************

I walked side by side by Michael and saw a blonde girl taking care of some towel that fell, is she really that useless that she can't do her job right? She crouches down to grab a towel and Michael stands in front of her.

"Hello, Madison."

"You don't belong here. You're not like the others." The girl says staring at him and ignoring my presence.

"You can tell? Interesting. I would think most souls wouldn't have any awareness in their personal hell.The confusion would only add to the suffering."

"Well, I've always had the curse of being right and knowing more than everyone else, so I guess me knowing I'm in hell is ironic or something. Who are you?"

" I'm the man who's gonna get you out of here."

Madison laughs, "Yeah, right. What's the catch? Do I have to blow you or something?"

Michael stares down at her, "No."

Taken back by his answer she stands up slowly, "Oh. Okay. Well, when we get out of here, can I anyway? You're a snack, and I haven't had a good dicking in forever. Any dicking, really. And they intentionally make sure all the personal massagers are out of stock, so-"

I stand next to Michael and grab his arm, "I'm sorry but he doesn't want anything to do with you in that way." I answer her and glare at her when she meets my eyes.

Queenie chuckles from behind us and steps forward for Madison to see her, "Damn. A ho even in the afterlife, huh?"

Madison gasps when Queenie pushes her off "Oh Get off me, bitch" 

" Is it really you? I mean, how did you get here? What is all of this?" Madison begins asking questions.

"Okay, so I was dead and stuck in some haunted hotel or something, and I swear to God, had the most boring, annoying white people since you, and then this girl came, and she freed me and brought me down here to get you." I look back and smile at Queenie.

"Why?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I was trying to talk her out of it the whole way here.  
I told her that you are a stone cold bitch and that you're exactly where you belong.." that is true.

"There is work to do. We need you both." Michael steps in to talk now.

"For our powers?"

"No. To prove a point."

"Just take me, please. Okay? Whatever you need, I will do it. I promise to be so good if I get another chance."

"Now, why would you want to do something silly like that?"

*********************

I was on Queenie's side when she said that Madison should stay in hell for all she done, but unfortunately Michael got her out. We made it back to the motel, ready to leave first thing in the morning. Madison tried getting her way in to sleep in our room but of course I didn't let her near Michael.

The next morning I changed myself into a long black sleeved dress with black boots and black hat complementing my entire look. 

We started making our way to the academy Michael was in  
We started making our way to the academy Michael was in. The four of us starting walking to what remained of the building and just in time Cordelia, Myrtle Snow and Zoe stepped out and Cordelia stared at us surprised. I smirk at her direction and waved at her.

Cordelia's eyes widened when she saw all of us, especially Michael and I, Cordelia closed her eyes and fell down the ground with Queenie running towards her and Madison also joining her   
Cordelia's eyes widened when she saw all of us, especially Michael and I, Cordelia closed her eyes and fell down the ground with Queenie running towards her and Madison also joining her. Michael stares intently at Cordelia.

When we were in motel I told Michael everything, how Cordelia sent to get me once my adopted parents died and how she began teaching me more about my powers. How I considered her my mom..and how she decided to abandoned me. I smile wide and held Michael's hand tighter.


	9. The Alpha

I stood by in the distance keeping my eyes on Cordelia and the other witches staring back at her down on the couch,when she woke up gasping for air and looking around in panic. "Easy, dear. You're all right. You're with us. You're safe." Myrtle tries to calm the supreme down.

Cordelia begins looking at her surroundings. I make sure or stay hidden from her, "What happened?"

" You lost consciousness."

"And you had a lot to say about it, too."

" I was talking?"

"And screaming a lot. But before that, you were calling out our names. Me, Zoe,Queenie and Alice." Myrtle finishes telling Cordelia.I raise an eyebrow and stare at her strange, Why was she calling to me?

"You left me out though. Not that I'm surprised. Did you guys even know I was dead?" Madison asks stepping closer to Cordelia

"We knew." Zoe tells her.

"You are back. I didn't imagine it."

"Well, I might be imagining all of you. I'm not 100% sure that any of this is real."

"Careful, dear. Oh, I can't believe it." Cordelia quickly stands up and places both arms around the girls shoulders. Madison rolls her eyes at the action. "Maybe you forgot, - I'm not much of a hugger."

"Tough shit. You're alive."

"Not if you keep squeezing my neck like this. Hi."

Cordelia smiles at them both and unwraps her arms from them. Silence falls upon the room and I look back to see Cordelia staring over to me, the girls follow her gaze and all their eyes are on me.

"Alice..I-"

Cordelia moves to the right and slowly begins walking towards me "Don't,Cordelia. I have no business in talking to you any longer." I take a step back glaring at her hard. Her eyes soften when I tell her that, like I hurt her.

"You've hurt me long enough, ever since I did that to other girl, you've been avoiding me like i'm something evil   
"You've hurt me long enough, ever since I did that to other girl, you've been avoiding me like i'm something evil." I turn my heels ready to leave the institute when she speaks.

"I want to see him. The boy."

Ignore her and begin walking down a small hall and stood next to a boy with dark hair, his eyes kept fixed on me. From what I heard from his superiors his name is Jerome. The other witches arrived and we all stood by the fire. I stood in between them.

"Are you all right? We were so worried." one of the males asked.

" Perhaps the sudden shock of sunlight after leaving this dungeon." Myrtle speaks for Cordelia.

"I wasn't prepared for that." Cordelia speaks again looking at us all For seeing my girls. But I'm okay now. That's what's important. I want to thank you for bringing them back."

"I wanted to get your attention." Michael tells her.

"I suspect you've got that now."

Cordelia now keeps her eyes on him. "He certainly does. And now I'd like everyone else's attention. I've been presented something. A vision. I believe I saw the future. A terrifying future. Cataclysm. Fire. Death. I saw a man. But not a man. A white face. Demonic. He was laughing. Our academy, sister, I saw it reduced to cinders." Cordelia looks at Zoe, Myrtle then Michael.

"A warning." one of Michael's teacher says.

" Maybe. But something in my blood is telling me that the only hope we have of surviving depends on what I do next." Cordelia takes a few step closer to us.

"In two weeks time, at the rise of the Blood Moon, you both will take the test of the Seven Wonders. That is, if you still want to." Cordelia stares at me and Michael. I look back at him and see him a bit unsure? Michael steps closer to the supreme

"I do."

Michael and Cordelia now focused on me, I nod my head staring deep into her eyes, "I do too."

"Cordelia, this isn't done!" Myrtle snaps at Cordelia.

"That is my decision, and nothing in the world will change my mind. No male has ever made the attempt. And if you succeed, you will be the next Supreme, and it will change everything." they both stare at each other and Cordelia turns her back to him, returning to once she came from.

"It's settled then. We will perform the seven wonders and see who the next supreme will be." I glance back to see the warlocks all happy, happy that they think they'll have a male supreme, the alpha who will guide them"

I stare at them still unsure about the whole thing and felt someone tap my shoulder, quickly I turn around and see the dark haired male. "Sorry if I startled you. Just so you know you have ours backs just in case something happens." I stare at the male, questioning what's his motive.

"My n-name is Jerome..Michael and I sometimes hang out. Not to be offensive or anything but I do think a male supreme would be nice." he chuckles and I glare at him then smiled.

"No offense taken!"

There's no way a male will be supreme, they always expect the alpha to do everything right. While talking for a bit Jerome for some reason wouldn't go away so I began searching for Michael until one of their teachers stepped in front of me, preventing me from seeing him.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"To talk to Michael."

"He's busy, besides we have things to plan up so you better run off to your coven." Ariel looks back at me and I see Cordelia already with her bag in hand. "No no don't make me leave. I-I wont cause any problem if I stay-"

"This academy is strictly for men, Ms Garner. Not women." I glare at the man, ready to raise my hand when Cordelia stopped me.

"Let's go."

I cursed out loud and left the Academy without saying goodbye to Michael. I have no coven so what's the point to returning to Miss Robichaux? I didn't say a word through out the entire flight back.

***************************

Cordelia's pov

Myrtle bursted open the door and closed it behind her when we reached our academy, and into my room. "I'm apoplectic."

"Yes, you mentioned that on the flight back. More than once. And you never furnished a sufficient answer." I place my bags down and stare at Myrtle as she paces back and forth in my room.

"How could you agree to allow a male to attempt the Seven Wonders? You know the Alpha is a child's tale, a lullaby impotent men tell flaccid little boys to make them believe one day they'll be something special. Time and time again, history has shown the hubris of men knows no bounds.

Have we learned nothing from Attila the Hun, Herod the Great, Mark Zuckerberg? Men make terrible leaders. Now what will you say about our Alice?" I stay silent and took a deep breathe.

"I've seen what's ahead. Carnage. The end of the world. My girls dead. I'm scared, Myrtle. What if it's my hubris, my inability to cede my position to this boy that leads us down this dark path? I will not put my own selfish desires before the coven. I am not my mother. Let Fiona teach us one thing."

"Passing the Seven Wonders does not inherently mean one is fit to lead the coven."

"There will come a day when I will have to identify my successor." I defeatly tell auntie Myrtle.

"When that day comes, cast your net wide. You, yourself were overlooked.  
No one even imagined that you would emerge until your power was undeniable.  
There's powerful magic within these very walls, my child. Our own Mallory, just one example. I was out with some of the girls, gathering herbs for a ratatouille, and she evidenced something most extraordinary."

I stare at Myrtle as she continues, "Mallory did not just heal the wounds.  
She undid them. It was unlike any magic I had ever seen." I stay silent and turn my back to her and stare down at my hands worried.

"It was Langdon and Alice who brought Queenie back. You cannot deny their power."

"Why are you so eager to affirm it? All I ask is that you delay the test, give another Delia time to blossom."

"There is no time." I whisper at Myrtle and stare at the outside window, "I'm fading."

"Nonsense. You've just been overstressed, my dear. Nothing a little Centrum Silver couldn't cure."

I start remembering what's been appearing near my stomach. "My powers are leaving me. I've been growing weaker. I feel it. I'm dying." I sit down on my seat and silently cry

"My poor dear. My sweet girl. You've only just reached your prime." Myrtle kneels down and rests her head on my lap. We hear a knock on the door and I look over to see Mallory step in.

"Miss Cordelia?" Myrtle lifts her head from my lap and I stand up. "Yes, Mallory?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt. The new girls are I guess, the old girls, they're settled. And your 2:00 is here to see you. Thank you." I begin to walk downstairs and stopped for a second, looking at the direction of Alice's room. On the way back to the academy all I could think of was Alice and her extraordinary power, but I can see there's is something inside her.

Alice's pov

We gather at the cusp of the Blood Moon to anoint and protect our brother before he undergoes the rigors of the Seven Wonders. Let the blessings begin." Ariel speaks out loud and I see everyone dressed in black robes standing almost in a circle.

"Salt from the Earth. May all hindrance and malignity be cast forth hence, and let all good enter." Baldwin says.

"Water from the sea.To cleanse all impurities and uncleanliness." Henry sounding not so sure about the whole thing says out loud, clenching his hand tight and water comes from it."

"Blood from the body."

" To protect the soul."

"Let the fire illuminate our hearts and spirits and minds so that all darkness and cold retire herein." a circle with blue flames appear around where Michael is standing."

" I conjure the circle of power to be a place of protection, a circle to confer the blessings of all warlocks. May you be imbued with wisdom, perseverance, strength and courage."

"I accept the blessings. May I be worthy to the test."

"To our champion!"

Michael smiles when the guys behind him cheer and applause. Some strong wind enters the academy as the crowd continue to cheer. Jerome patting his back, congratulating his friend.

I concentrate hard and continue to listen. "When was the last time you had a 26-year-old come through your door"

" Sherry cask. I saved you a glass. Enough for two, actually. I thought we'd share. You're leaving."

"Just for a couple of days."

"Before the Seven Wonders?"

" I need answers now. Okay. John Henry, I know that you've been skeptical and reluctant.  
Quite frankly, you've been a pain in the ass. But this disrespect for the process, for the Alpha, - it's beneath you."

"Cordelia had a vision. She saw the apocalypse and the demon with a white face. What she saw was the writing on the wall. There is something wrong with Michael and that girl he came in with, they've known each other before this I know it. I saw the white face demon in Michael."

"My God. You're jealous." The man almost offended tells him back

" No."

"You think that Michael's ascendency somehow diminishes you. I will not allow your selfish behavior to jeopardize our chance to sit at the head of the table!" Henry stares back at Ariel beyond angry and stares back at him.

"Stand down, bitch." He raises his hand and pins the other guy on the wall. "You have always bit off way more than you can chew. I am going to New Orleans to see Cordelia.  
And I'm not jealous, Behold. I'm afraid."

I gasp out loud and hold into my chest tightly and fell down to the floor, clutching my chest. Small droplets of swear falling down from my forehead, "S-So that's what he is doing? He'll come to New Orleans and tell Cordelia everything."

Slowly I begin to stand up but fell down to the floor, to weak to even try. I begin to pant and slowly my breathing comes back to normal and I lay down on my bed and stare up at the ceiling. I will become the next supreme wether they like it or not. I'm not as weak as everyone thinks I am.

Michael's pov

I walk out of the academy, the dark completely surrounding me as I step out and see Ms Mead up ahead with her arms in the air, smiling over at me.

"Oh, my dear boy." I run over to her and wrap my arms around her. "Oh! Oh, look at you. You're skin and bones. You're wasting away. Don't these people feed you?" she asks way to worried for me.

"I'm fine." I pull back and stare down at her. Just tell me you took care of the problem."

"The problem is now a stack of overcooked country barbecue. They can bury him in a shoebox. If they can find him."

I smile wide at her. Finally Baldwin is dead. "Good. These people are the only ones who could pose a threat to me. Once I become Supreme, I can destroy them from within, eliminate their whole fucking coven. Then the road will be clear for me to do what I was born to do."

"So stop worrying. Look how easy it was for you to win their trust, to get into their school.  
They may be wizards, but they're not exactly wizzes. Everything is going beautifully. Just remember to burn all those witches.." My eyes look at her again and she is fucking serious.

"All of them." she says knowing what she means by that. My eyes shift from her's and I whisper, "I still have to pass the Seven Wonders."

"You will own the Seven Wonders, and then all of their covens, and then the world." we both smile and lean towards each other for another hug.

"What would I do without you?"

" Well, that's something you're never gonna have to worry about. And the best part is I'm not the only one who's got your back."

I follow her gaze and see Ariel stepping out from the shadows. "He knows about John Henry."

" He does?"

" Yeah, just don't talk about your father." Ms Mead whispers and Ariel comes closer and looks at me, "You think we'd let that fool blow our chance to have our own Supreme? Not in this lifetime." he tells me and rests his hand on my shoulder before Ms Mead starts ro explain some more.

"Ariel was the one who told me when John Henry was leaving so I could intercept him and do the deed. We couldn't have done this without him."

"I for one can't wait to see those bitches squirm with a man in charge. Finally on top, where we belong." Ariel and Ms Mead say to me, smiling at their new supreme. I couldn't help but remember how much i've grown from being a troublemaker to someone powerful.

***************************

"I hope you eat meat like we do."

Ms Mead walks over to the table while holding up a tray with multiple kinds of meat. "I made these all by myself while looking through a cook book." I turn to Alice and smile at her beginning to help Ms Mead with the plates and cutting a few slices of meat.

"It smells very delicious, thank you for having me over for lunch."

Ms Mead smiles and shrugs it off. "You're one of now my dear, mi casa es tu casa." She jokes and tells Alice to sit back down and not worry about helping her out. Alice and Mead begin to discuss a few things while I began lighting up the couple of candles on our shrine and grabbing a three glasses to fill it with wine.

"How long have you and Michael known each other?" Ms Mead begins to ask Alice and I hear her chuckle and see her blushing.

"How long have you and Michael known each other?" Ms Mead begins to ask Alice and I hear her chuckle and see her blushing  
"Long enough.."

Ms Mead stares at me and points the knife at me, "That boy hasn't told me shit about having a girlfriend, see how he's been keeping secrets from me? Next time i'll cut your throat." I smirk at her jokes and shake my head.

Alice and I laugh at her and once we finished joking we sat down on the table. I was ready to eat but Ms Mead stopped me. "Aren't you forgetting something?" she raises and eyebrow and i suddenly remembered to pray. We grab each others hand and began to pray.

"Bless us, Dark Lord, for these thy gifts which we are about to receive from thy infernal bounty, through the power of Lucifer Eternal. Nema."

I immediately began to dig into my plate and glanced a couple of times to see Alice happily chewing what Ms Mead cooked. "I swear, the only other person who liked this as much as you was my first husband. And that's why it was so easy to poison him."

Alice let's fork down and I laugh seeing her reaction, thinking she'll actually poison us. "You're not gonna poison me, are you?" I look at Mead and she smiles wide.

"Not if you clean your room, like I asked you to."

"You didn't really kill your first husband, did you?"

"No. I killed my first three husbands."

We all chuckle and it makes it even funnier on how Alice doesn't seem to mind how Mead killed her husbands, but is worried about getting poisoned.

"You might as well learn this now. If something isn't working, it's best to just cut the cord. And make sure the insurance policy's up to date."

"That's evil."

"Hell yeah. I'm a devil mama."

After talking and finishing our plates, Alice helped Mead clean up the dishes while I waited for Alice to finish. "Don't get so desperate my boy." Mead says knowing me well and glances back to smirk at me devilishly.

Alice begins to dry up the dishes but Ms Mead rushed over to her. "Let me handle this my dear, Michael's waiting for ya." she nodded and walked over to me. I grabbed her hand and began leading her upstairs till Ms Mead spoke up and held a knife in her hands and pointed it back at me.

"Don't you dare do any funny business while i'm still here." she says all serious but i know she's actually joking. I roll my eyes and play along with her. Seconds later we're in my room and Alice begins looking around my room, a side of a wall filled with band posters, and on one wall I have a behemoth portrait.

"You're one true lord huh?" Alice asks and I shrug.

"Better to believe in him than god." I tell her and sat down on my bed just looking at Alice looking around. "You know? Curiosity will kill you someday." I joke and she rolls her eyes smiling and sitting close to me.

Alice reached and touched my cheek, gently stroking it with her thumb and looking at my eyes. "How did I get so lucky?" i hear her whisper and we slowly lean to one another, i gently grabbed her and laid her down on my bed.

"I'm the one that should be lucky." I kiss her one last time and sat back up and grabbed the book sitting on my desk. "Come on, we have a lot to learn." I hold the book in my hands and see Alice looking at me all serious.

"The sooner we finish the better. Ms Mead will head out to buy some things in an hour and we'll have the house to ourselves." at that Alice shyly smiles and leans over to rest next to me while I held the book up and started to read.


	10. Seven Wonders

Guided by ancient tradition witches survive only if united under a strong, singular authority.

Every generation needs its leader The Supreme. No simple test could ever determine the sovereign among us. We rely upon seven .

The Seven Wonders. Seven acts of magic so advanced, each pushes the boundaries of craft into art.

Michael and I walk into a barn like area with the witches and warlocks behind us. Ready to perform The Seven Wonders and see who will become the next Supreme. Determined to win this I stand next to Michael while trying my best to not make eye contact with the witches. They are all staring at me, not happy by this or me performing it along with Michael.

Madison crosses her arms over her chest and rolls her eyes at us. Probably angry and annoyed since she failed the first time she performed it.

Telekinesis

The first act. Michael stares strait ahead and points forward to him, one of those things to hit a horse flies over to him and he easily catches it. His teacher happily applaud to him and Cordelia with her witches stay quiet. Not amused at all by this situation.

I raise my hand up and stare at the small object up ahead. I smile as the small bell comes flying to me and I easily grab it, smiling wide. I want to hug Michael so bad, so he can see how much my powers have grown but we agreed to not let anyone know about us.

My smile only widen when I see what used to be my coven still quiet. Michael's coven of warlocks frowned. Just proves how much they hate me. Now we're onto the next wonder...

Control of the mind known as Concilium.

Michael at down on the hay and smiled when he made Zoe and Madison dance with each other. I couldn't help but giggle a little, knowing how much they hate one another. They slowly dance around and Madison begins complaining.

Now my turn. I stand up from straight and made Queenie slap Madison a couple of times. I begin to chuckle and see Michael behind me trying to not laugh out loud. Queenie smiles and begins teasing Madison again when she told her to stop, which she couldn't till I forced her to. I glance over and see neither covens happy for me...

Transmutation.

I stand aside and watch as Michael stays hidden from Zoe and Madison, Madison rolling her eyes when she sees where Michael is and reached to touch him before he disappeared and re-appeared behind them and tapped Zoe's shoulder, making them both surprised to look at him.

Smiling to myself I see Myrtle and Cordelia walking faster to where I was sitting soundly down the ground, with both my eyes closed. I open an eye and see Myrtle and Cordelia both angry making her way to me, i open my eyes and suddenly stare down at them from the wooden pieces of ceiling i'm on.

I whistle at them and they both stare up. Then I appeared behind Cordelia and blew on her ear and smirk to myself when she looked surprised. I see her worriedly looking at her Myrtle...

Divination.

We all stand in a circle and see Myrtle throw down on the hay a few pebbles and other objets. Michael leans down and quickly looks to his left and walks over to it and retrieves a watch from, holding it up for Cordelia to see.

I take a step closer and read the pebbles, a ring. That's what I have to find. I raise my head and look up ahead at a mountain of hay, i walk over to it and knelt down to search for the ring, a second later I grabbed onto it and opened my palm for all of them to see when I stood back in the circle

Pyrokinesis

Michael and I stood next to each other, Ariel and Cordelia handed us knifes. We opened our palms and made a small cut on it, they both returned to us with candles and we held them, with one hand we held the candle and the other we raised our palms and made the drops of blood hit the candle, smoke coming from both....

Vitalum Vitalis

The balancing between of scales between on life force and another

I crouched down to the ground and saw a small bird laying dead with small puddles of blood under it. I take the small bird in my hands and closed it, closing my eyes and concentrating on bringing it back to life. I heard chirping and feel it's head move in my palms, I smile wide at the small blue bird when I open my palms, the bird looks around and begins to fly off into the night.

"Yes!" i whisper to myself as I see the creature fly.

To my left I see Michael with both hands holding a small black mouse. I smile wide happy he could also do it. Cordelia stands up surprised that we could manage all these wonders. Now all that's left is...

Descensum

A perilous descent into the nether worlds of afterlife.

I proudly stand tall for myself and keep my eyes on Cordelia the entire time while I stand next to Michael and he five witches in front of us. The Supreme starts her speech.

"And so we arrive at the final test Descensum. But today I'm not asking you to perform this wonder. Today I am asking you to conquer it. I'd like you to retrieve my dear friend Misty Day, who lost her own battle with this very task."

"That's impossible. Those who don't return from Descensum are gone forever, property of the underworld."

" No other Supreme's been made to do this ever.This is not only unfair, this is suicide."

The men begin to discuss before Ariel spoke out loud. "Enough. Cordelia. I need a word." the room fills with silence when they both walk away so neither of us could hear them. So I lean closer to Michael, "Whatever happens, we'll be there for each other right?"

Michael glances down at me and nods his head. "Nothing bad will happen." i see a small smirk spreads across his lips. We both stayed silent till Cordelia and Ariel come back.

Cordelia's pov

"You're changing the rules. Michael should only have to descend as you did."

"You didn't see what I saw." I force Ariel to listen to me, but he's so blinded that he won't accept it. "Our world hangs in the balance. There is darkness coming. And if Michael or Alice is going to be the one to lead us, they need to be able to withstand anything."

"Bullshit."

"Excuse me?"

"I saw you drop."

"I know what's really happening here. You're fading but you're afraid to let go. And you've hit a wall." I look at the man and try my best to not unleash my rage on him.

"Grand Chancellor is as far as you're going to get. You and your powers have reached their limit. Your kingdom will only just be this hole in the ground. Unless, of course, you use Michael to extend your influence. This is pathetic, accusing me to cover your blatant attempt at his life. I won't lose that kid over some sad, futile cling to power.  
You actually believe I'm trying to get him killed? or my student?"

" What I think, Cordelia, is that you are your mother's daughter, who I knew fairly well.  
You may come with a kinder facade, but deep down, you're nothing more than a weak, frightened woman, just like Fiona. You raised that girl for quiet some time and just like you she's turning weak and frightened-"

I swallow hard as we stare at each other. "With a flick of my finger I could crush your larynx and tear it from your throat. Do not for one second think I am weak. I have humored you men, and coddled your fragile egos, but in no way does that mean you actually have a say. I outrank you. I can destroy you. So I suggest you fall in line, because I am still your Supreme."

The doors open before I could say anything else and I see Michael standing there. "It's okay. I'll get your friend back." Michael tells me and we're off to the music room.

Alice's pov

Michael comes back with his hands folded behind his back and stops next to me. "Ready?" We both look at one another and I smile a little at him, "You'll do fine, i am certain." Michael says pushing back a strand of my hair out of my face.

Michael stops his actions when Cordelia comes into the room with Ariel trailing behind her.

"Descensum. The final test to prove who will become the next Supreme. Remember if you don't come back, you'll be forced to live in your personal hell." Cordelia finishes. I got down on the ground and laid by next to Michael.

"Deduce me in tenebris vita ad extremum, ut salutaret inferi   
"Deduce me in tenebris vita ad extremum, ut salutaret inferi." both of us begin to chant as all of the people here keep their eyes are on us. "Deduce me in tenebris vita ad extremum, ut salutaret inferi."

I take a deep breathe and whispered before closing eyes, "Descensum."

I open my eyes and see myself in a black abyss. Slowly I take a step forward and continued till I found a long dark hallway with many doors. My footsteps echoing as I take my steps and stopped in front of a floor and reached for the doorknob.

Taking a step in I realize i'm in a girl's room, the walks are pink, the floor is covered in many different types of toys along with a few crayons and papers scattered. I take a step closer and see a bed on the corner of the room..

"Pssh!"

I hear someone whispering to me, i look around and see nobody in here.

"Over here!"

The voice calls to me again, the wardrobe behind me opens and I see a girl no more than seven looking back at me. My eyes widen when I realize that i'm that girl.

"We need to hide!" the girl runs over to me and takes my hand, making me follow her into the wardrobe fit enough for us both. Before I have a chance to ask her anything, the door from where I came opened itself up.

I peaked over and saw a woman enter, she was holding a belt.

"Where are you?" she sang and began to whistle while looking for me. "You know i'll find you." the woman stops and my breathing quickens when I no longer hear her, suddenly i'm out of the wardrobe and thrown onto the ground.

"Same place as always.What did I tell you about hiding from me? come over here."

I stare at the woman in fear and scream when she grabs onto my ankle and attempts to pull me closer to her.I look back into the wardrobe to see my younger self no longer there.

"Help!!"

"No one will listen to your screams. You've always been weak, just look at you." the woman lets go of me and slaps at me hard. I begin to cry and hold onto my cheek when she slapped me again and threw something at my feet. Shaking I stare at the object near my feet and slowly grabbed it.

It's a pocket knife.

"You always said you wanted to kill yourself, prove it to me." I begin to shake and stared down at the knife in terror, he mustve gotten angry cause she launched herself to grab the knife, once she did she grabbed my wrist and roughly stabbed it on me and slid it down my left wrist. I saw the thick red liquid covering most of my hand and I let out a horrifying scream, my vision becoming blurry as I hear the woman laugh at me.

Cordelia's pov

Leaning back on the wall I kept my stare on both of them. I saw Madison walking over to me with her arms over her shoulder. "This is bullshit. I bet neither of them are coming back."

"Don't say such things."

Still afraid I whisper back to her and she scoffs. "For once let's just pray for them to not leave, it's not like you'll get worried on what happens next-"

Michael gasps and sits up trying to regain his breathe. We all run towards him and see him looking panting.

"Well there's that."

"Looks like someone isn't coming back." Madison tells us.

I stare at him then look at Alice who still hasn't come back. "No this can't be happening." i mutter to myself and begin to get nervous and scared. I can't lose another one! Time has run out. I cover my mouth and try to not show emption at these men.

Michael looks to his back and sees that Alice is gone. I take a step closer to Michael and crouched to his level. "Mr Langdon-"

"Where is Alice?"

I stare back at his pale worried eyes, "Hell..Mr Langdon. I know you just came back but please...bring my student back." i beg him and took his hand.

"This is outrages! A deal is a deal, you told him to bring back Misty Day not Alice Garner-"

"Can you do this for me Mr Langdon?"

He looks away from me and his pale eyes looked back at me. "I will." he repeated the same words and returned to the nether world. After almost an our he came back, worse than before. He held onto his stomach and began to control his breathing again. Slowly he got up and leaned against the table while his teachers tended to him. Still too exhausted to say anything.

"This was not a fair test."

"What happened? Where is Misty and Alice?" I ask him when I see neither witches.

Myrtle comes closer to me and rests her hand on my back "Isn't it obvious, dear? She's right where she's been for the last-" i see something move from the corner of my eye and .i see both Misty and Alice appear once more.

Both of them are unconscious so I rush over to Misty first and knelt down and grabbed her head slowly lifting her up, "Misty. My dearest Misty." Misty gasps and I begin to cry when Misty opens her dark eyes and stares back at me, "Am I?"

" Misty gasps and I begin to cry when Misty opens her dark eyes and stares back at me, "Am I?"   
" Yes. You're back. You're safe."

" Back from perdition." Myrtle whispers and we hugged each other. Next Alice opened her eyes and also began coughing and gasping for air, trying her best to sit up. I started reaching for her but Michael beat me to it.

In a hurry he appeared on the floor next to her and wrapped his arms around her when he helps her sit up. He smiled wide when he saw her back and ran his hands down her hair before kissing her. This surprised me but not as much as the warlocks.

I look down at the floor then back at Misty smiling at her, "Can you stand up?" Misty nods her head. "Okay, come here."

One by one my students begin to hug Misty but when she looked at Mr Langdon holding onto Alice, she quickly stepped back. I stared at her confused till I heard Myrtle call my name.

"Cordelia."

I felt something running down my nose, when i reached out and touched it. I looked back a my hand and saw blood.

"Oh, my God." afraid I whisper and stare down as Misty stays by my side and I begin to fall back till she caught me.

"What's happening?" I hear Queenie ask and everyone of my girls ran to me except for Alice. Who stared back at me, her eyes filled with confusion and fear.

"What always happens when a new Supreme rises. The old one fades away. We demand what's ours." Ariel talks while Misty and Myrtle hold me up.

"You are a pathetic, pompous ass."

Michael's voice got louder, demanding his title as Supreme. Alice stared at him confused and slowly walked away from him.

"I did everything you asked. I descended into hell and I did what you couldn't.  
I brought them back. I passed the Seven Wonders. Unless you want to add another one."

"No..No. There can be no doubt. You are the next Supreme." I fall down to the ground, too weak to even stand up. Last thing I saw was Michael smiling and Alice running to me.

Alice's pov

I stay hidden as I see Misty and Myrtle next to Cordelia,who's resting she had an awful fall a while back. I peek over and see hey resting on the couch, "Alice.." shit, she knows i'm here. I step out of the shadows and see her brown eyes staring at mine.

I begin to walk faster towards her and gently wrapped my arms around her, my head resting on her stomach while I feel her running her hand down on my back. I find myself crying for her, though I hate her..I can't help but wonder what life would be without her.

"I'm so sorry, Alice." Cordelia whispers and I knew well what she meant by that. Cordelia pulls me back and wipes my tears, "No more crying. You have to be strong now..would you ,ind bringing me something?" i ask and Alice nods her head.

"Anything for you." I smile a little and walked out. Before seeing Misty appear again with something in her hand. I wiped my tears away and began to listen to their conversation.

"I knew you for such a short time, and I've missed you forever. You should have left me where I was."

"What? Why?"

" That man you sent to fetch me He gives me the heebie-jeebies. There is something wrong with him."

"What do you mean?"

"I couldn't understand what they were saying, but he listened while they talked their gibberish all around the classroom. I'm not educated, but I'm no fool.  
Evil was speaking to him."

"Maybe he had to negotiate your release from Hell?"

"Maybe. And you would know better than me, Miss Cordelia. But I've sensed evil ever since I was a child. I could smell the sweet rot of a decaying soul, but I've never smelled anything quite like him. I don't know how to describe it.  
To me he wore the perfume of death." this Misty girl tells her

I hear Myrtle speak now, "Delia what have we done? We've anointed that boy the next Supreme."

"He will never be the Supreme."

"Then why did you give him the test? Because I needed to know how strong he was."

"I knew there was something dangerous about him, something dark. I wanted to keep him close so we would be ready. Something is coming. I can feel it.  
Whatever it is Michael Langdon has already given us an advantage. He's brought all my girls back to me for the fight ahead."

"I can't fight. I've lost my footing, Miss Cordelia. I was in Hell for so long, I don't know I don't know where I am anymore. You've done enough, Misty."

"Yes, you have. You brought us the first proof. Now you need to heal."

**********************

We all sat down on the table and watched Misty happily eat. "I'm starving. They don't serve solid food in Hell." I smile at her being so innocent and naive. She's cute. I think to myself and see the doors open. My eyes widen and my mouth opens at the sight of Stevie   
Nicks.

"Hello, witches."

"Oh, my God." Misty and I whisper.

Misty happily looks at Cordelia and takes her hand, "You called the White Witch?" we move to the music room and i stay in a corner listening to Stevie.

"This is for you, Misty."

She begins to sing to the song Gypsy. I cross my arms over my chest and smile at her, "I can't believe she's a witch..ha..looks like the rumors were true." i say to myself.

"So I'm back to the velvet Oh, underground Back to the floor That I love To a room With some lace And some paper flowers Back to the gypsy That I was To the gypsy That I was And it all comes down to you You know that it does Well, lightning strikes Maybe once Maybe twice And it lights up the night And you see you're a gypsy Mm, you see You're a gypsy Mm To the gypsy."

Stevie walks around and takes Misty's hand.

"That remains Her face says freedom With a little bit of fear Oh, I have no fear I have only love And if I was a child And the child was enough Enough for me to love Enough to Love She is dancing away From you now She was just a wish She was just a wish And her memory is all that is Left for you now You see you're a gypsy Coming on down You see you're a gypsy Lightning strikes Maybe once, maybe twice Maybe once And maybe twice And it all comes down to you And I still see Your bright eyes But she was just a witch She was just a wish And lightning struck Only once And you're a gypsy You're a gypsy From you now. From you now You're a gypsy."

I rub my arm nervously and caught a glance of Michael from above. Michael must've sensed me staring cause he looked down at me, I stare at him for a second before looking away quick. I'm ashamed to say this..but I'm scared of him.

Looking back up I see Michael still staring at me. I look back at him with a glare and turn my heels and began to walk away. I headed outside and it was already dark but that didn't stop me from walking further the academy, "Alice!"

"Get away from me Michael." I continued to walk but faster this time, it wasn't fast enough cause Michael grabbed my arm and forced me to look at him. "L-Leave me alone Michael! I need time to think thing's through." i pushed him to let me go.

Michael stared at me and stayed silent a couple of minutes till he spoke. "Are you afraid of me?" I try to steady my breathe but failed when a few tears escaped from my eyes and I nodded my head slowly.

"Michael those powers are something i've never seen before, to be honest they are scaring me..you've been acting strangely also..you really are scaring me."

Right when I said those words Michael glared at me and gripped both my shoulders, hurting me. I try to push him away but couldn't. "Oh, so now i'm scary to you? Does that mean that I should've let you in hell? If that's what you think of me then don't try to stop me..." Michael's grip loosened and his eyes stared at my dark ones and his eyes softened a bit and a couple of tears escaped from him.

"I can't lose you too." Michael leaned forward and wrapped his arms around me.

" Michael leaned forward and wrapped his arms around me  
Cordelia's pov

From the corner of my eyes I saw Alice walking away from the music room with Langdon following her. I glare at him and shut the book I had in my hands and called out for Madison once I walked away from my other girls. "Why did you call me this time?"

I closed the door behind me and began to explain to her everything I wanted her to do. Maidon laughs it off once I told her, " I'm going there to do what?"

"Use your powers and all your training to find out everything you can about Michael."

"Why?" she questions first.

"Because he's a danger to all of us."

"You know, Michael brought me back." Don't you think I'd be, like, loyal to him or something?" she asks me, already wanting to leave.

" You're only loyal to yourself." I firmly tell her and she stays quiet. I stepped back and turned to look at the door open. " When do we leave? Sorry, ladies." Behold tells us. I curiously stare at him.

"If eavesdropping paid money, I'd be richer than Amazon."

I quickly cut him off. "What did you hear?"

"All the best parts. And if you going to dig up dirt on one of my own, I'm going with you."

"I travel alone." Madison quickly adds and Behold rolls his eyes.

"M'kay. Maybe I just go to Michael, see what he thinks about all of this."

"Why wouldn't you do that anyway?"

"Maybe I have my own concerns about him." he says looking at us both.

"Do you know something?"

"Maybe just a gut feeling.A bad one."

"All right. You go together." I tell Madison. She instantly rolls her eyes and Behold looks at her up and down. "Great." she sarcastically says not fond of her also.

"claim the aisle seat." he quickly tells her.

Madison chuckles then looks at me again. "The destination. What's so special about this place?"

" It's where it all began."


	11. The Murder House

Madison's pov

I continue looking to my right and see that Behold and I arrived to our destination once the car stopped. I stop smoking my cigarette and threw it on the ground, stomping on it with my foot. Behold stands next to me and hands me my bag, we stand in front of the house for a minute and began walking closer to it.

Behold opened up the gates and slowly we entered the new property. Remembering what we heard about the house. The famous Murder House.

The famous Murder House  
"What.A. Shithole."

We stopped in front of the door, i took my glasses off waiting for this guy to open the door. He moves his hand up in the air but nothing

"Oh, so you an obstinate house." he says out loud.

"Just use the key."

I wait for him to open up the door, once he did dust filled the air and the house looked pretty abandoned. "Weird. How long did the Realtor say this place has been empty? It looks like someone still lives here." i begin walking forward and checking the area.

"Something definitely lives here. The psychic energy is stronger than anything I've ever felt before. This is not a home, this is a prison. I pity the souls trapped here. It must be hell." Behold answers me.

"I've actually been to Hell. I promise you, this is better."

"Well, I'm sensing really bad vibes."

I annoyed look back at Behold, "Maybe we should go clubbing.  
If you'd asked me a few years ago, I'd be hitting up my coke dealer right now.  
But I got a second chance at life. A third chance, actually. I can't fuck it up."

"Don't forget who gave you that chance." Behold remembers me and i see him walk up the stairs but he stops and looks back at me.

"Do you honestly think Michael is evil?"

"That's what we're here to find out. Cordelia wouldn't send us all this way for no reason." in a hurry I walk up beating me to it, but behind me we see the door close by itself. We exchange glances and headed to a room to begin. We sat down on the floor and had some candles already lit up.

"I've never seen this spell before."

"These spirits do not want to be seen by us. We are trespassers in their home, and if we want to talk to them, we're gonna have to force them out of hiding."

"Boy Supreme's family died here. If anyone has the goods on Michael, it's them."

"It's the others I'm worried about. This place is more crowded than a French youth hostel. Who knows what we're walking into?" Behold cuts open his palm and wraps it back on. "Okay let's see if this works. My powers have been off since we stepped into this place."

He looks down at the book and we close our eyes before chanting out spell. " Monstra te spirituum. Monstra te spirituum. Ne abscondas. Ne abscondas.  
Ne abscondas!"

I open my eyes and see the candles no longer filling the room with light. There's tension in the air and I turn back to Behold. " Did it work?" I ask him, i look down the hall and see a girl dressed in white pass through.

"We're in."

We stand up and begin walking down the hall. I gasp afraid when I see two girls their entire face burnt. I see them laughing as they run down the stairs

"Calm down, skinny witch."

"What the fuck happened in this house?"

I follow Behold and we hear a voice coming from downstairs. "I've told you this a million times. You're my psychiatrist. You're supposed to help me."

"I have helped you. We've had daily sessions going on for years now."

"I feel like the only reason you're talking to me is 'cause your wife refuses to talk to you."

"Let's leave her out of this."

"Well, then, let's talk about your daughter. 'Cause that's what I really need your help with. It's torture,can you just talk to her?"

"What do you want me to say? You set fire to your mom's boyfriend, you shot and killed over a dozen kids in high school, you helped kill her parents, plus you impregnated her mother. Any one of those things would be reason enough I'm different now."

"Yeah, I'm You know, I'm dead and-and-and I'm hot, and I know she has feelings for me."

"You're not so hot." I interrupt both men's conversations. They stare at us surprised. "That's right, you can see us, and we can see you."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Behold Chablis. This is Madison Montgomery. You are Ben Harmon.  
You killed yourself in this house several years ago after your wife died in childbirth." Behold tells Ben.

"What are you talking about? I didn't kill myself. I was murdered." Ben tries to tell us but the guy with blonde hair spoke up. "What the fuck is going on here? We decide when we want to be seen."

"Not anymore. You're looking at two powerful witches. And the spell we cast is just a small demonstration of what we can do. So, if you don't want any more disruptions, you're gonna have to answer some hard questions about Michael Langdon."

When they heard that name. They both stayed quiet, Ben looked back at the guy with green stripes. "What are you gonna do, make us more dead?"

"Even people protected by magic aren't safe in this house. I'd watch my ass if I were you." the younger guy leaves and I know theres no use talking to him, so I turn to Ben.

"Look, it's really important. Our coven bought you a goddamn house so nobody will come to bother you ever again."

"Sorry, you got me at a bad time, I'm busy."

"You're dead."

"What do you have to do? I got to look out the window and cry while I masturbate. It's my daily thing." Ben tells us and leaves me and Behold alone. I turn back to him, "Okay, I know it's weird, but I kind of feel for the guy. Should we try to help him?"

"You mean the tear jerker?"

"Ew, no, the other guy. Sounds like he's stuck in a nightmare, trapped in this Amityville reject with the one thing he loves but can never have. It's a romantic tragedy."

I stop when I see something move from the corner of my eye, it's a small red ball. I walk closer to pick it up and examined it before I got tackled to the floor. "Aah, get the fuck off of me!" I scream and see a deformed man.

"Be gone!"

" You don't want to do that. You'll have a house full of spirits coming after you, and they aren't all as gentle as this one." A woman with blonde hair looks at the man and crouches down to his level.

"Beau, sweetie, you want to play?" The woman then stands up and throws the ball away and the guy runs off. Slowly I stand up too and follow her. "Who the hell are you?"

"A friend of the house and its residents.They don't take kindly to strangers.

"You ain't dead?"

"Oh, honey, I'm one of the few live ones they let come and go. And you are Madison Montgomery." I stare at the woman for a bit. She looks familiar. I smile a little at her, "Oh, have you seen my movies? I have fans everywhere." I tell her and Behold.

" No. I've known a few Montgomerys in my time, but it's not every day that I see a witch."

"What are you?"

" Billie Dean Howard, medium to the stars."

"So, you're like a shitty Ms.Cleo."

"Excuse me?"

Ww stare at each other but another voice comes in. "Now, who do you think you are, coming in here, swanning around, spewing vulgarities?"

"We're the new owners. Who are you?" the three of us look back and see an older woman.

"I'm Constance Langdon.And this is my fucking house."

****************************   
****************************

"Well, you two are the most unlikely pair. But, on the plus side, your spawn will have beautiful skin." Constance begins to tell me and the warlock next to me.

"They're witches, Constance. It's magic, not marriage, that connects them.  
They won't be moving in."

"Well, now, that is disappointing. I guess I can't expect you to go running down to the Korean to get me my Crown Royal and Virginia Slims?"

"You drink Crown Royal? You're dead."

"It's true that this side of the mortal coil makes it impossible to get a good buzz going, but, well, old habits die hard."

"It's done." a red headed woman says walking in.

"As demanded, the living room has been tidied yet again. We'll see about that.  
I won't be but a moment." Constance leaves with the red head.

"It'll be more than a moment." Billie Dean tells us.

We wait a few minutes but decided to go where she was when we heard glass shattering. "You ladies all right in here?" Behold's the first to ask.

"It is so hard to find good help. That poor woman.In a house filled with tragedy, she might be the saddest soul of all."

"Look, we need the hot goss on a guy who used to live here, uh, Michael Langdon." I tell them and again they stay silent and have rhe same expression the previous two had.

"We have nothing to say about him." Billie Dean's quick to respond.

Behold looks at her "You did raise him, correct?"

"I said we're not talking." Billie again tells us.

Constance spoke up, "Oh, pipe down, Billie. I know more about that boy than any woman, dead or alive. But I don't spill a drop of tea for free, kiddos."

"Self-interest, hmm. That's something I can get behind. What do you want?" I smile at Constance and she glares to where the red head left.

"To remove that insufferable cloudy-eyed ginger from these premises permanently."

"You want us to fire the help?"

"Well, if you really do have witchcraft at your disposal, then why don't you just abracadabra that goddamn bitch out of my afterlife, huh? Bless me with some peace and quiet. And then we can talk about Michael all you want."

***************************

After digging up the hole to find where Moira's body is, well Behold did most of the part. We went to where Moira was in the kitchen and showed her her bones. Behold asked her where she wanted to be buried, so we went to the cemetery and placed her bones there.

We successfully buried her right where she belongs and headed back to the Murder House and sat down waiting for Constance to tell us about Michael Langdon

"We did what you asked. Moira's gone, so you can start any time now." I remind her since we're desperate for some info.

Constance has her eyes shut as she smokes a cigarette. " Shh I was just savoring the stillness. Not only was that woman the worst maid in God's creation, but she would never shut up.Death only made her more verbose."

"Tell us about Michael." Behold reminds her again.

Constance shrugs and begins to tell us, "Well he was born right here in this house to a mother and a family ultimately marked for death. When his mother died pushing him out into the world, I gladly assumed the burden of raising him.  
You see, I-I-I am a mother myself, four times over."

"Why you?"

" Because he also happened to be my grandson. His father was that handsome young man in the sweater and the mop top that you saw when you first came in Tate. Now I am the first to admit that, um, there were mistakes made raising Tate. And that's why, with Michael Oh, my God He was such a perfect little angel of light." 

Constance stops and continues. "I thought that would be my chance for a do-over. You see, I was born to be a mother. I always felt that, to raise a great man, that was the most admirable and selfless act a woman could aspire to.  
He was my destiny.Oh, such a beautiful child, with such a cheerful disposition.  
Even when he was committing unspeakable acts."

"What do you mean unspeakable?" Behold quickly asks

Oh, it was trivial at first, of course, you know. I'd find dead flies in his crib with their wings shorn off and And then, as he got older small rodents. I had seen enough Discovery Channel specials to know exactly what evolutionary tree he was shimmying up. Bundy, Dahmer, they started with small animals, too until they graduated to grander things."

"He said they were presents because he loved me. Oh, and his love did flow.  
And enjoyable as it was, to have a child so committed to expressing his love for me, I did try to encourage him to find another avenue of expression.  
Still, nothing I could say would get him to cease." Constance takes a sip of her drink and continues on.

"Each time I would dutifully bury one of these gifts along with a little piece of my soul. Well, I tried to find a silver lining to make lemonade out of lemons, so every time I buried one of his presents, I planted a rose bush on top.  
You know, from death springs life eternal. You are childless, I presume? A skinny little thing like you would struggle to carry."

I shake my head and stare at her, "I don't really have the disposition for motherhood. If my child wasn't cool or good-looking, there's no way I'd love it."

Constance smiles wickedly. "Well, not me. I love them all. It was Michael who made me realize that I was put on this earth to raise the monsters... I never thought I would tire of the smell of roses. Roses had always been my favorite flower, but soon they made me just want to retch. And of course then there was that incident with the sitter."

"I was able to convince the authorities that she had taken her own life.  
At least I didn't have to bury that one. Um, up until that point, I thought I was raising a garden variety serial killer, or possibly even a gifted one You know, with its attendant challenges. But then came the day when he was late getting up for school, so I went in to wake him. And there was a stranger in his bed.  
Well, not a stranger, I mean, it was still my grandson, but he'd aged a decade overnight."

"Now that was something far outside the natural realm. It was almost as if he was in a hurry to get somewhere, age-wise, know what I mean? When you look at men of significance, you know, like artists or world leaders, inventors, they have all had their particular peccadilloes on their road to the top, haven't they? But aging ten years overnight that called for sacred intervention. I had to accept that once again, my days as a mother were at an end. I have been burdened with heartbreak my whole life. Broken dreams, broken promises, broken marriages. But this one this one shattered me beyond recovery."

"Michael had made me believe that my presence here meant something.  
That I mattered. But I was just an invisible step along the path.  
He was done with me. Honestly, I think that if I had corrected his grammar one more time, he would've just slit my throat. Like the help. I wasn't going to give him or any man the satisfaction. I have always lived my life on my own terms.  
So I came here. A prison, yes."

"But one where I knew the rules, and more importantly where I knew the company. Bottle of whiskey and a fenny chaser. Ooh, that's what I call a bon voyage. I awoke to find myself surrounded by my precious children. Well, minus my beloved Addie. God rest her soul. But the others were there. All of them.  
With me, forever. And that is the real reason I bound my soul to this place.  
Because, like I said earlier, I was born to be a mother."

"Why not die to be one, too?As for my grandson I never wanted to see him again. Well, there it is. The whole story. Was it everything you dreamed of, witchypoos?" Constance finishes her story up and smokes her cigarette.

"A-Are you sure that's all about Michael?" I quickly ask before she decides to leave, Constance stares at me then looks deep in thought. "There is something else I must say. Michael had a twin.." I looks at her curious to know more.

"Both in fact..died the second that poor woman gave birth to it. One of the child disappeared off with some ghost here while the other one remained in my arms dead, or so I thought..After I was going to bury it, it opened it's dark brown eyes and stared back at me, those eyes filled with wonder and innocence. I know what I did was wrong, i decided to raise Michael and gave the other child away. Few month's passed and the child was returned in a basket in the middle of the night on my door. So I had no choice to raise both twins. Michael grew up a lot faster like I said unlike the other one that was slow.."

"They were always so close to one another..but I never thought they would do what I saw with my very eyes."

"Where's the other twin?"

Constance shrugs her shoulders and continues to smoke. "If I knew I would've told you two witches already."

"Mommy." a small voice comes from behind her.

"Yes, my darling?"

"It's almost tea time."

"Of course it is, my little beauty queen. How foolish of me." Constance stands up. " Well, now. You'll have to excuse me now. My family calls"

"Wait!" I stand up and began walking towards her and began searching on my phone. "This girl is Alice Gardner, do you know who she is? She has almost the same abilities as Michael." i show her the picture I took and showed it to her, she seems to get paler.

"I know who she is..Her name Kate."

"You must be confused. Her name's Alice are you deaf?" confused I tell her and she slowly nod her head, her eyes begin to get watery but she wipes her tears away. "That is Michael's twin. Kate Langdon..If I were you I would be careful." she looks at us one more time and leaves.

Behold and I exchange looks. "Shit."


	12. The Other Side

Madison's pov

"We have to get out this house as fast as we can and let Cordelia know about everything." I hurriedly tell Behold and began to quickly get over and ask everyone about Michael and Kate.

Ben Harmon is the second person to help us. "We still need to talk to you about Michael. We're leaving no stone unturned."

"The day Constance died was when I first saw my son and daughter. And so we started talking, doctor to patient, on that very day. He wanted to be good, desperately. I could see in his eyes how much he needed me while his sister decided to spend her time alone, sometimes watching us from far. I wanted him to have all the simple joys he never had without a real father to show him how. He was brilliant, off the charts.  
His brain always seemed five steps ahead of everyone else.

"The more time I spent with him, the more I began to feel like a father to this boy. Everything in this house was dead. My wife, My baby was never going to grow up. Violet was never going to get married. But Michael was alive, the only light to come out of all this.  
I wanted to give him everything."

"I could see him turning away. Turning to the dark side. And it was about to get worse.  
The darkness was always on the edges. Encroaching. It's impossible to avoid in this house.  
What are you doing? Giving her a smile. The things you have to do to be a star. I was losing him. And then the house sold. Michael didn't just kill those women. He made them cease to exist. He murdered their bodies and then destroyed their souls. His sister and him were very close till she began to get scared of him. I would watch her every night crying.."

"Fuck. So basically, our new Supreme is pretty much pure evil. We should go. Cordelia will know what to do. How to get rid of him." Behold and I stood up. Both afraid of what will come.

"It won't be so easy." another voice comes into the room. His wife Vivien Harmon.

"Vivien.Are we speaking again?"

"I don't know yet."

Every haunted house has a cold spot, and I think we just found it. I never stopped loving you."

"I know.

"But I never stopped hating him. And I couldn't forgive you for needing Michael and his sister. Although, just now, I'm starting to realize maybe you never had a choice.  
Your son needs you, Ben. He needs his father." just when she said that the cries of the dead baby filled up the silent room.

"What you're dealing with here is not just evil. Michael and Kate are not just a bad witch for you to exterminate."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Vivien begins to tell us her part now "Then I saw a beast with ten horns and seven heads rising out of the sea and all who dwell on the Earth will worship Him. Nothing about Michael or his sister is natural to me, not their birth, not their appearances. I kept away from them at first because it was painful. And then strange things started to happen. A murder of crows would encircle the house every day. Inside it was sweltering hot. And then they came."

"Something changed in Michael. It was like they opened a door and they showed him his true path. Why didn't you stop them? I think I thought it was a joke. I mean, they were lost souls following a con man from some pathetic circus. That's what it seemed like to me. That is, until the Black Mass. That night was a terrible storm. Hail as big as rocks, rain of blood.  
It was then that I made the decision to kill him. Tate saved me. Kate left that same night in the heavy rain and i've never seen her since then. After we put the fire out, Michael was gone. I don't know where he went. I don't know who raised him after he left. The only thing I know is, Ben is not their father, nor is Tate. They were born from the evil of this house. The source of darkness is their true father, and they are here to destroy the world." Vivien ended her story and I glanced over at Behold afraid.

***********************

I was done with this house and every lost soul in here, I hurried up grabbed my bags and began walking down the stairs ready to leave this place for good.

"Madison. Madison."

Behold began chasing me, trying to stop me or calm me down "Look, I know it sucks that the guy you put your hopes into turned out to be the Antichrist, but you are not stopping me from telling the council."

"I wasn't gonna stop you. I never would have fought for Michael to be Supreme if I had any idea about who he truly is. We just wanted a leader. But he is clearly not that. What if we can't stop him? What happens then?"

We both stare at one another in fear. "I don't know."

I hear a young girl crying and look over and saw her on the floor. "Give me a second." i hand Behold my bag and slowly walked over to the girl. Feeling bad for her instantly. "If you want to ask me about Michael, I can't help you. I stayed clear of him." the girl mutters and stops crying for a bit.

I crouch down to her level, "Probably a good call. I think we got enough on him, anyway."

"Then what do you want? Seems like you're having a hard time. You and that Tate guy have a real angsty thing going on."

"We don't have anything. We can't. He's a monster."

"He didn't seem like a monster to me."

"You don't know him. You can't imagine what it's like to know all of the horrible things he's done."

"And still be in love with him?"

Her bright eyes look over to mine but quickly looks away. "It's torture every day."

"I've done some bad things I'm not exactly proud of in my life and my second life. But those were my choices. I think what happened to Tate was different.  
He wasn't the real evil here."

"What does that even mean?"

"It's like this house used him as a vessel to create something way, way worse.  
My guess: any evil inside Tate left with Michael."

"It would be nice if that were true."

"Maybe you just need to see the truth for yourself." I raise my palm up and blew some powder on her. I stood back straight and left her, walking out of the house for good.

"You're really nothing but a softie, aren't you?" Behold tells me once i'm ready to enter the car.

"Whatever.I just thought I'd help two ghosts get laid. At least someone's gonna get a happy ever after."

"There's not gonna be an ever after for anyone if we don't find a way to stop Michael and Kate." Behold says and enters. I look back inside the house and smile when I see Tate and Violet together. I enter the car and raised my hand up shutting the gates to the Murder House for good.

I enter the car and raised my hand up shutting the gates to the Murder House for good 

Alice's pov

"I want to help."

Cordelia turned to look at where I was hiding, slowly i stepped out and walked closer to her. Tired of hiding in my old room. "I know what you're planning..and I want to help." I spoke up a bit nervous if he'll catch me. Cordelia kept her stare on me and slowly stood up from her bed.

"I know you don't trust me for what I did to you. But if i'm being honest..Michael scares me." i finally tell Cordelia and feel the tears escape from my eyes and run down my cheeks. "Even talking about this might g-get me killed, his powers are growing stronger, i can feel the rage and evil inside of him."

I lower my head and hear he getting closer and feel her hand rest on my shoulder, "I should be the one to be sorry. You're just a girl who's tying to find a place for herself, and I don't blame you for fearing Michael. He's something we witches have never seen before." Cordelia stopped and made me lift my head to look at her.

"Alice. What I am about to ask you might be dangerous for you but I need your help with Michael. I can tell you and him are close but I need you to see what else he is up to." my eyes widen when I realize what she is asking from me.

My dark eyes stare into her owns, "Y-You want me to spy on h-him?"

Cordelia slowly nods her head. "It won't be an easy task if I sent one of our sisters but with you Alice, you two are close and i'm sure he won't suspect from you." I can feel my heart beat faster every second. Me be a spy for Michael?

My hands get shaky and i can feel it getting heavy to breathe. I-I don't want to lose Cordelia, the only mother figure i've had. I gulp nervously and slowly nodded my head up and down, "I'll do it."

*********************

I flick my finger and watch the door slowly open, revealing the inside of the old house. I take a deep breathe and suddenly the memories are flashing back to this place. The door closes by itself behind me but it doesn't scare me, i smiled behind me and began to look inside the building. I walk pass where he would spend most of his time here with that other man, slowly I begin walking up the stairs, the only sounds I can hear are my footsteps.

Parts of the wall are chipped, dust is filling every little corner, some pieces of broken glass can be found near the basement and the windows. My eyes stare down at the familiar room, i get closer and closer to it. I open the door and start to remember everything that happened in this room.

Something catches my attention from the corner of my eye and I grab the small item in my hands and stare down at it in my hands. I hear footsteps approaching the room i'm in and see him holding hands with her. 

His dark eyes widen when he sees i'm here and his skin looks paler than it is. I look at the blonde headed man and ignore the girl who's holding his hand. "Hello Father."


	13. Haunted

"Now you stay here like a nice girl."

I began pounding on the door with all I had and ended up breaking one of the mirrors by accident and looked down to see my hand bleeding. I hold onto my bleeding hand and began to cry out loud.

"Grandma let me out!"

I lost track of how much I cried and stayed in this room. Tomorrow my brother and I are celebrating our birthday. I tried to help my gramma in baking some cookies but instead she got angry and threw me inside this room, telling me look at my true self in these mirrors. It's been like this since I can remember, she always takes her anger off on me, she adores my brother.

I always felt left out. "Why does grandma hate me" i sniff and saw a bit of light from outside the room. I peeked up and saw my brother opening the door for me, "Brother!" i crawled over to him and hugged him tight.

"Sister why are you crying?" my brother asks with a yawn and i shook my head to the sides. "It's nothing! what matters is that i'm safe." i held onto him a bit longer. Grandma got angry when she saw I was out of the room, Michael told her that he felt lonely and wanted to play with me so she went back to normal and baked Michael some desserts.

Grandma left us both alone so Michael smiled and handed me one of the cookies she made for him, "Here sister have one." i shyly grabbed it and savored the flavor. "Come on let's go and play." Michael grabbed my hand and we started running to the backyard hand in hand.

We slept in the same room and would stay up and play with our toys but one day when I came into our room with some new toys and juice for us, I stayed still and stared down in horror at our babysitter.

"M-Michael?"

I ran over to our babysitter and tried waking up, my hands were painted with her blood. I cried when I couldn't wake her up, I cried out for grandma but when she came she stayed silent and walked over to Michael who smiled and showed her his bloody hands.

***************************

Grandma said I was intelligent for my age, so it was no surprise that I knew that my brother killed our babysitter. I would spend my day outside playing, everyday I would pet a squirrel that would come and visit me.

"Here you go! Make sure to feed your babies mr squirrel!" i smiled wide as the squirrel grabbed the slice of bread i had for him. Grandma began to be nice to me, though she always preferred Michael. But I was happy with my pet animals and Michael, i washed my hands and ran up to m room.

"Michael! Come and see the squirrel i've been feeding." I ran inside and my eyes for watery and I screamed and cried when I saw my brother with my dead pet squirrel in hand.

Grandma came running into the room and without saying a word she grabbed the squirrel from Michael and grabbed my hand dragging me down with her to our backyard. I continued to cry while I sat down on the grass and watched Grandma bury my squirrel and place some roses on him.

I continued to cry while I sat down on the grass and watched Grandma bury my squirrel and place some roses on him  
"Kate stop with your crying. Jesus H Christ you've always been a crybaby." she being annoyed told me. I watched her stand up and go back inside the room leaving me all alone. Some days went by and I continued to play by myself since my brother continued to kill some poor defenseless animals.

Grandma would come by, make me close my eyes and stay in her room. I spend most of my time reading books and learning more things since Grandma didn't send us to school. "Grandma." quietly I spoke up when I saw her exhausted coming into her room, he hands hiding her face when she stepped in and closed the door behind her.

"Get out of my room." i confused stare at her till she yelled this time for me to get out, I grabbed my books and ran out of her room, almost tripping over the floor as I did. I couldn't sleep that night so I stayed downstairs reading the books, i felt something upstairs so i placed my book down and headed to my room. I opened the door and gasped when I saw a man on my brother's bed, i ran over to Grandma's room and began walking her up.

"Grandma! Grandma wake up!" i continue to shake her and she opened her eyes in panic and looked around the room. "What is wrong Kate?" I pointed back at the hallway and continued staring at her.

"There's a man inside the house."

Right when I said that Grandma quickly stood up and began walking down to Michael's room. I hid behind her and slowly walked without making a sound. We made it inside and Grandma looked surprised, she made me go back and sleep with her. In the morning she explained everything, I didn't understand much of what she meant, and I didn't understand what exactly happened to Michael. He was no longer my little brother.

It was next morning and Grandma was getting her hair fixed, so instead of us going with her she told Michael to head to the grocery store and take me with him. I couldn't understand what was going on when Grandma began explaining a lot of thing's to Michael and showing him a map so he wouldn't get lost.

I stayed silent and shyly looked away from my brother as he held my hand while we walked down the streets. Michael didn't talk much since he was trouble with some words but Grandma began teaching him some more and how to talk, "K-Kate you okay?" he asked still holding my hand.

Michael didn't talk much since he was trouble with some words but Grandma began teaching him some more and how to talk, "K-Kate you okay?" he asked still holding my hand  
I looked up at him and smiled shyly. "I-I am." we stayed silent for a few minutes till he spoke up again. "You have nothing to be afraid you know? i'm still your brother?" still it's weird seeing him this big. I was deep in thought but was interrupted when he grabbed me and placed me on his shoulders making me laugh.

"See all better! I missed seeing your smile." I blush and held onto him tight when we made it to the grocery store.

**************************^

Weeks went by and Michael started heading to school which meant I had to spend most of my day alone. It was quiet and sad not having my brother around and play with me, he's always writing down on his notebooks which is so boring! Grandma was out with a friend of hers I think so i stayed by the door with my coloring books waiting for my brother to come from school. I glanced over to the clock and excitedly waited by the window, knowing that he's always home by this hour.

I smiled wide when I saw him walking but my smile faded when I saw a girl with him. She smiled whenever he looked at her and I felt angry all of the sudden. Why is she smiling at mt brother that way?

I studied her face and when she started walking away, I ran over grabbed my books and started to gather them and Michael arrived. "Sis i'm home!" he called out but I kept a frown on my face and glared at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned and tried walking closer to me but I ran to my room and closed the door behind me. I got on my bed and hugged my knees. I heard a knock on the door but I didn't look up. "Kate are you angry at me?" i started shaking my head to the sides lying at him.

Michael sat down on my bed and rested his hand on top of my head. I looked up to see his eyes and he smiled down at me, "I don't ever want to see you upset okay? I'll always be there for you."

*******************

I started having these strange dreams where I would meet a man, he has the same eyes as I do and dirty blonde hair. I looked down at the room i've never entered and realized that it's the room where I saw him, slowly I made it over and opened the door. The room was dark, it had one bed, a single window, there was a record player and some discs laying around the room. I regularly started dreaming of him, he's my father, Tate.

I sat down on the floor and curiously started looking around a few boxes and found some dead petals of a rose in one box along with some pictures. "How many times do I have to try and talk to her?" a voice said approaching my room and i stopped what .i was doing and my eyes lit up when i saw the familiar man.

i was doing and my eyes lit up when i saw the familiar man   
"Daddy?" i whispered and felt a tear escape from my eyes. Finally I'm meeting my Dad! I stood up and the man's eyes widen and stared back at me.

"Shit..You can see me?"

I smiled wide and ran towards him, "Daddy!!" i hugged his leg and lovingly stared up at him. "You have no idea how much i've dreamed of you! I love you so much Daddy!" Dad stared down at me and I thought he was going to hug me back but he ended up throwing me on the floor harshly, "You are not my daughter!! So stop calling me your fucking Dad and leave me alone!"

I stared up at him afraid and began to cry from him yelling at me and throwing me on the floor. My vision got blurry but I saw him staring at me for a bit, taking a step forward but stopped and left the room. I walked out of the room and down the stairs and continued to cry, Michael saw me and quickly picked me up and called Grandma up to take me to the hospital since my arm was broken.

That night I woke up and sneaked in to search for Michael since he wasn't in bed but when I saw him in Grandma's room I stayed still and kept quiet when I saw him strangling her. With one hand I shut my mouth and slowly stepped back of the room and didn't make a sound. When i reached my room i ran to my bed and his under the covers, trying to not make a sound when Michael came back in minutes later.

When i reached my room i ran to my bed and his under the covers, trying to not make a sound when Michael came back in minutes later  
*****************

Four days went by when I woke up in this body which wasn't mine but a teenagers. I was afraid, confused to what was happening to me. I knew Michael was growing a lot faster than me but I never thought the same would happened cause it took my month's before i changed.

It was early in the morning when I started freaking out, my voice changed from a little girl and my body too! I couldn't understand what exactly was happening to me. The pajamas I woke was tiny so I took it off and grabbed one of Grandma's bathrobes and hurriedly ran down stairs panicking.

"Grandma what happened to me?!"

When Grandma saw me the mug she had in her hands fell and Michael stared at me surprised. "Kate? Is that really you?" she asked and slowly walked over to me and placed her hand on my cheek inspecting if it was me.

"It's impossible..Michael. Stay right here." she told my brother and i started following her to her room. Grandma gave me some clothes she said were from a neighbor she had, claiming that the teenage girl left her family and all her belongings. I got changed in some black pants, brown shoes,black shirt and a dark purple oversized cardigan.

"Grandma..do you know what's wrong with me?" I asked rolling down the sleeves so I wouldn't look at the many scars she gave me.

"I don't know my child. Come now." i followed her back downstairs. Since my hair was long and with some knots she wanted to take me to the hair salon. So we went and they cut it above my shoulders, I could feel Michael's eyes on me the entire time Grandma and I left the house, Grandma insisted on him in staying but he wanted to come.

"What a gorgeous sweet girl you have Constance." a lady there told Grandma and smiled sweetly at me. "She looks a lot like you."

"Heavens no. She got those looks from her father." I heard Grandma whisper to her and I shyly turned to where Michael was. "So..how do I look?" I stared down at the floor too shy to see him but slowly met his eyes.

Michael stared at me and smiled. "Beautiful as always."


	14. Halloween Night

I stepped out of the house and breathed in the fresh air. Most of the trees were leafless now, the ground was covered in yellow, orange or brown leaves from Fall since it's finally October my favorite month of the year. The air was chilly but it was nice. I ran my fingers down my short blonde hair and waited for Michael outside the gate to our home.

"Alright Grandma see you later."

I heard my brother tell our Grandma once he stepped out and walked closer to me. I smiled when I saw him and he smiled back at me too and handed me my bag and we started walking down the neighborhood. I adjusted my red coat and walked side by side to him as we held each other's hands.

On our way to school a few teenagers walked past us and kept their stare on us both, mostly the girls on Michael, my grip on his hand tightened when I felt their stares. "Don't be nervous. I'll be there every second of it." Michael said referring to my first day of school. I'm no way nervous about that, i faked a smile and nodded my head. 

"I know you will Michael, you've always had."

Michael and I glanced over to one another and we both stopped walking. "Kate there's something I want to say-"

"Michael!" The both of us looked behind us and I noticed the red headed girl from before, she was walking fast towards us and her eyes kept on Michael's. "I thought you would pass by my house like you've always done." she smiled and looked over to me then our hands together. We both let go of each other's hands when she spoke to Michael.

"And who is she?" quickly the girl asked him, her voice filled with jealousy. The girl kept on looking at me up and down then turned to my brother once more. "This is my sister Kate." he said introducing me to her.

Her eyes went from his to mine again, "Oh? You never said you had a sister." she was trying so hard to hide her jealousy.

"We're twins actually." I told her instead and smiled up to Michael. "It's actually her first day at school and she can quite shy-"

"Then why was she holding your hand? It's actually weird." and she keeps on asking questions. "Like I said she's shy." Michael again told her and the three of us began to walk to school. I tugged on Michael's so he would get the picture for us to be alone but he refused to listen. So we arrived and the teacher forced me to step in front of the class and introduce myself.

I looked at everyone and swallowed hard getting nervous in front of these many people. Michael taught me everything so I should do what he told me. I stood next to the teacher and he smiled warmly at me, "Introduce yourself young lady."

"I'm Katherine Langdon. Nice to m-meet all of you." were the only words that cams out of my mouth. I saw some students giggle and others remained silent, "Another Langdon I see." i saw the teacher smirk, "I'm sure you'll make friends here, Katherine. If you need any help remember to ask me."

I smiled at the man, "Thanks Mr Walker."

I sat down next to Michael and class began but I felt someone staring at me, the girl from before her name is Clarice and a guy who winked at me and made kiss noises. I glared at him but refused to fight him, he's not worth my time.

*********************

"Michael."

"You'll be fine, Kate. I'm just heading to my next class we'll see each other after lunch okay? Clarice shares the same class as you so you'll two be alright."

"But Michael."

I reached my hand out to grab him but couldn't cause everyone began walking all over the hall. Michael just smiled at me and left. I jumped up surprised when Clarice grabbed my arm, "Yay. We'll spend some time together." she said faking a smile.

My eyes kept focused on her as she dragged me down the halls and soon we were the only ones left. She pushed me against the wall and lit up a cigarette, "Look i'll make it simple for you, I want your brother and it won't be easy with you joining us at every hour of the day. So why don't you leave me and your brother alone."

"Haven't you heard that twins should never be separated?"

Clarice laughed and grabbed my arm and placed the hot cigarette on my wrist. I yelped in pain and fought back the tears, "You are just another pathetic girl looking for her brother to protect her from everyone. Stop acting like a stupid bitch and grow the fuck up." I fell down to the floor and heard her footsteps disappear down the hall.

I held onto my wrist and some tears escaped. I ran over to the bathroom and treated my own wound, the rest of the day I had my wrist all wrapped due to the burn. "Did that guy do it to you?" Michael asked worried when he held my wrist and saw the burn.

"N-No. I accidentally did it to myself, it's nothing for you to be worried about-"

"Come on can we please hurry up." Clarice said behind Michael.

"Sorry but I can't go with you. I need to take care of my sister." my eyes widened a bit when I saw Clarice glaring at me from behind my brother. "I'll see tomorrow at school." with that we were off to our house but I could feel Clarice's stare on us.

We began walking to our house but Michael said he needed to buy some things in the grocery store, I went in with him and pushed the cart while he read off what he had on a list Constance gave to him. The grocery store had some pumpkins on sale and a few decorations here and there, the cart was filled with some eggs,milk,bread,some vegetables and cereal.

"Katie!"

I stumbled back a bit when I felt someone hugging my leg and smiled down at the familiar boy, "Danny, hi!" i use his nickname and crouched down a bit to hug him. I mess up his light brown hair and he laughs trying to push my hand away.

"I missed you, Katie! Are we still going trick or treating?" the eight year old boy asks me, his eyes filled with happiness. I smile down at him, "We sure are. Look who's over there." i pointed down the aisle and saw Danny's face lit up when he saw Michael. I watched him run over to my brother and jumped on him,surprising Michael at first. I smiled when I saw them laughing and Michael placed Danny on his shoulders.

This is the first time Danny is trick or treating since his parents never let him and claim that Halloween is satanic and shit like that. "Hey aren't you the new girl." i felt someone behind me and felt that person grab my butt. I raised my hand up to slap whoever did that but saw that it was that guy from school, his arms full of tattoos, a few piercings here and there and he always seem to be wearing that leather jacket.

"Whoa not so fast, I just want to get to know you. Maybe we can spend the night together and see where it takes us."

"Leave me the fuck alone or i'll tell my brother to -"

"What? Fight me? Come on it'll be fun for the both of us." He held my hand tightly and I felt his hand on my stomach going lower when I turned around, placed both my hands on his chest and sent his flying over where a bunch of food were stacked up and a pumpkin fell on top of his head.

Some people saw him and began taking pictures and laughing at him. I stared down at my hands which were shaky then looked at him. "W-What did I do?" Dean looked over to me and glared when he saw my eyes.

"You'll regret this."

Scared I followed where Michael and Danny left and saw them laughing at a few things. "Are you okay ,Katie?" the younger boy asked me and i faked a smile as i ran my hand down his hair. "I am.Danny..thanks."

Before we reached the cashier Danny stopped and pulled on my sleeve. "Katie can you do me a favor?" he asked and I looked back to Michael who began to place the items up. "Sure what do you need?"

"Mom and Dad told me to buy them some cigarettes and beer.They told me if I don't come back with it they'll punish me." I looked up at Michael afraid for the little boy to get hurt. "I'll get it." Michael left off to grab the items. I stood back up and the lady at the cashier smiled at me, "That's a cute son you have." i blushed when she said that and realized that Michael came back and heard what the lady said.

"Thanks we get that a lot." Michael said before I could say that to boy isn't ours. Why would he say that?"

The three of us began walking back home, his is just a three houses down from ours. "Thank you so much Katie and you too Michael." we smiled down at Danny, "Anything for you Danny." i replied with a smile and we walked him over to his house and waved him goodbye.

"He's such a nice kid right?" I nodded agreeing with my brother on that. "Wouldn't you like a kid like him?" I looked at Michael surprised but saw that he wasn't kidding with that question.

"I g-guess so." I admit to him and saw a smirk on his lips.

" I admit to him and saw a smirk on his lips  
************************

I snuck up behind him and wrapped my arms around his shoulder and leaned closer to his ear. "Michael I have a fantastic idea. You know Halloween is just in one day, so why don't we celebrate our birthday?"

Michael chuckled and stood up to look at me, "A birthday party?"

"Yeah why not? Grandma never celebrated our birthday to us. We can invite your friends over and have fun." I look up at Michael and see him smile a little. "I knew i'd win." I wrap my arms around his shoulders and feel his arms around my waist. Our hug lasted a couple of seconds more till Michael slightly pulled away and stared down at me and rested his hand on my cheek.

Michael began to lean down and I found myself closing my eyes and leaning forward. I felt his lips on mine and i felt something in my stomach, something i've never felt before. He deepened the kiss and I stopped once I realized what we were doing.

I closed my eyes and stared down at the floor, "We c-can't do this Michael, this is just a one time thing." i looked back into his pale eyes and he stared at me like he never did before.

"I don't want this to be a one time thing. I love you Kate, you're the only woman i've ever loved." when Michael said we heard the front door being opened so we pulled away from each other and saw Constance coming in with some bags in her hand.

"Everything alright in here?" she asked probably feeling the tension in here. "Everything alright Grandma." Michael told her and helped her with her bags. Constance on the other hand stayed quiet and stared at me. I held my head down so I wouldn't look at her face, so she left and began talking to Michael about her day. I went to my room and took my coat and shirt off, revealing the many bruises and scars i already have on my body.

Everyday when Michael is away she does the same she did when i was little. She caught me trying to cut my wrists so when I refused to do it in her presence, afraid of her she came to me and began cutting me instead. I remember when Michael left for school and I would hide in my closet hoping she wouldn't find me.

I gasped when I saw Michael behind me from the mirror and I quickly grabbed my long sleeved shirt and just on time Constance came and saw me struggling to put on my shirt. "What are you two doing? Katherine put on your shirt! How dare you undress yourself in front of your brother." Constance angry told me and left not wanting to make Michael angry not like that time with the priest..

I ran to the bathroom and locked the door behind me not wanting to confront my brother right now. I hugged my knees to my chest when I slid down the floor. My mind was everywhere at the moment, like why does she hate me so much? Is it because she only wanted to raise my brother and not me? Probably,

And Father..I still see him roaming the house when no one else is around. I wonder how the other ghosts feel..ever since I was little the only ghost who was kind to talk to me was Nora. It's been months since I last saw her. I heard a bang on my door and quickly wiped my tears away and opened it up to see my brother.

The only one who's ever cared for me.

*******************

"You sure you kiddos will be fine." Constance asked while taking a smoke off her cigarette as usual. She wasn't fond of the idea of celebrating our birthday today but Michael asked her so she of course agreed with him. She wasn't going to leave the house tonight but she was going to be in her room just in case something happens.

Michael just wore a skeleton hoodie while I was entirely dressed in black and painted my face like a skeleton. As soon as I arrived I got strange looks from everyone. "Whoa who knew the circus was in town!" Clarice joked and stared at my makeup.

Clarice and Dean wouldn't stop bullying me for the past week so I chose to ignore them at all cost. The rest of the day was hell but finally it was the afternoon and I was trick or treating with Danny, "Isn't it fun?!" i asked the little boy who was dressed as a super hero. I promised to spend with him the entire afternoon, since i saw bruises on his arms and knew his parents were abusive to him.

Danny and I have spent many hours together ever since I grew up in this adult body. He was a lonely boy looking for a friend and I made a promise to make his childhood memorable, "I love your makeup Katie." i smiled down at Danny.

"And I love yours Danny. Go ahead with the other kids." I pushed Danny a bit and he ran to a group of kids who were receiving some candy and I almost screamed when someone grabbed my shoulder and I smiled when I saw it was Michael.

"Don't ever scare me like that brother."

Michael chuckled and as soon as Danny came he placed him on his shoulders while I held Danny's pumpkin filled with candy. "Onto the next house little superhero." Danny laughed when Michael began running to the next house. Michael placed him down and I stood by next to my brother, "Brother..did you invite Clarice?"

He turned to look at me. "I did, and why do you want her to be the only guest at our party." i give him a fake smile. "She's our only friend right? I don't want many people at our party." i smile to myself at the plan I have to scare her. Clarice appeared out of no where and began talking to Michael so i went over to Danny.

Danny had a scared expression on his face, "Katie..it's almost 8. Mom and Dad will kill me if i'm a minute late." I looked down at a dark bruise he had on his arm and he quickly pulled his sleeve down when he saw me staring at it.

"Danny." I knelt down and took both his hands. "I won't ever let anyone hurt you. Once i'm old enough you and I will run away with Michael alright?"

Danny's dark eyes remained on me and he wiped a tear, "Promise?" he asks showing me his pinkie and I smile wrapping my around his smaller one. "I promise, Danny." i kiss the top of his head and began to walk him home.

"See you tomorrow Katie!" Danny shouted and waved his hand. I waved my hand back and smiled when I saw him knocking to door to his house. Time to get this makeup off and get ready for my birthday.

**********************

I smile at my appearance and for once I saw myself pretty and decent. I pat down my white dress and finished brushing my hair and began heading downstairs and saw Michael at the end of the stairs. "How do I look brother?" i ask him and he doesn't respond, he stays silent staring at me.

"Is i-it too much?" i ask looking down at my dress while beginning to walk down the stairs. "No not at all..you look different..you look gorgeous Katherine." i meet his eyes and feel myself blushing. "Aren't you getting dressed?" Michael shrugged his shoulder and hed my hand helping down the remaining stairs. 

Michael was leaning closer again but someone rang the doorbell and when I opened it Clarice came in with five or more friends of hers  
Michael was leaning closer again but someone rang the doorbell and when I opened it Clarice came in with five or more friends of hers. "What the hell?" i did not expect these many. I walk over to my brother angrily and whispered to him, "Michael you didn't tell me she invited her friends."

Michael closes the door behind him and stays close to me. "Trust me, Kate. I had no idea she invited this many people-"

"Here's the birthday boy!" Clarice excited got close to Michael and tried kissing him. "I baked both cakes for you." i kept my eyes on her when she said that. I told them all to go to the basement since I wanted to celebrate my party down here. "This special one is yours and this one is for Michael." she gave me the cake which had the same color frosting as Michael's. I didn't say anything and decided to continue playing her game. Everyone was having fun and it was time to blow out the candles.

"Come on Michael!"

"Blow out the candles."

Clarice already has Michael's cake in her hands and the candles lit up. Michael shook his head and came over and grabbed my hand. "If anyone should be first, it should be my loving and beautiful sister." we both looked at one another and felt the head rush up to my cheeks again.

"Happy Birthday Dear Katherine. Happy Birthday To You." I fixed my eyes on Clarice and smiled, her eyes filled with fear when I blew out the candles. 

Michael also blew out his candles and everyone began having fun   
Michael also blew out his candles and everyone began having fun. I refused to touch my cake when Clarice begged me to take a bite. Since mine and Michaels were alike I faked like .I was eating my own which surprised Clarice at first.

One by one the guests began to leave so it was just Clarice,Michael and I. "Come on I want to show you something." i told Clarice when I saw her looking around the basement. She shook her head and continued to eat her piece of cake. "I'll be right back alright?" Michael told me before he went back upstairs, i nodded my head and was surprised when he leaned over and placed a kiss on my lips.

"Alright hurry up."

When I turned around Clarice stared at me wide eyed, "W-What? Why did Michael just kiss you? Were you two faking at being brothers!?" she began shouting and I stayed silent. "Answer me you bitch!"

"Oh no,we are indeed brothers. Doesn't that make thing's even more fun?" i teased and she glared at me. "Wait until everybody in school hears this-" Clarice began to choke and soon she fell down.

"Is she dead?" I asked her and saw Nora by my side.

"S-She is..I hated the way she talked to you." i began to walk towards her body till Nora stopped me. "Leave it to me my dear." Nora gave me a small smile and kissed the top of my head and I began to walk upstairs and I felt the need to go outside.

"Danny!! Come back here!"

"Leave me alone! I'm going with Katie! She's the only one who cares about me with Michael!" I heard Danny shouting back to his parents who began to chase him down the street. Danny began running across the street to my house, when I saw bright flashing lights approaching.

"Noo! Danny!!" I shouted already running out of the door and reaching my hands out to grab Danny. I made it to the pavement and out finger tips touch but I was too slow...the car which ran over Danny stopped for a second and I got a clear view of who it was,Dean. My body begins to shake and tears begin to pour down my face. I shouted out Michael's name and fell down to the ground and held Danny's body close to me,his blood staining my white dress.

"Danny stay with me!!" I beg seeing the boy's dark eyes closing. "I promised to take care of you!" Danny took hold of my hand and gave me a smile "You did t-take care of me..m-mommy."

"Oh my god!" i hear Constance shout when she got closer and Michael ran over to my side  
"Oh my god!" i hear Constance shout when she got closer and Michael ran over to my side. Some parents with their children stared at the scene before them. "NOO!!" I begin to sob and hugged Danny's body. I looked behind me and saw Tate in the distance staring at me.

*********************

Danny's parents were out into jail after the police found out what happened it wasn't long after they both escaped and their whereabouts were unknown. Michael and I buried Danny where he loved to spend most of his time in, thing's were hard for me and I decided to leave school though Constance threatened me and told me to forget about the boy. Michael still attended classes and would always check up on me. I stared at the small necklace Danny once did for me, it had the first letter of his name and it was the first gift he gave to me when I began to babysit him.

I even went to a psychiatrist to try and help me. I stared down at my hands trying to not cry at the painful memory. "What do you think about death,Katherine?"

"What do you want me to say? Every living creature on Earth dies alone..I don't want to be alone." I answered to Dr Thredson who began to scribble down his notepad.

I guess some people are just born with tragedy in their blood.

It was a stormy day and I spent most of my day staring out at the window, seeing how the rain would hit the ground and counting them down. Constance decided to leave somewhere since she knew there was no use in me leaving the house. I didn't even realize that it was already late when Michael came up to his room where I was sitting and wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder.

"If only i got there sooner..i could've grabbed onto him." Michael kisses the top of my head and pulls me closer to him. "Don't blame yourself for his death..Danny wouldn't have wanted that. I also miss him a lot." Michael whispers and carried me to his bed and hugged me.

"You would make a good mother,Kate..How about we raise a kid on our own? a kid like Danny." his eyes remained focus on me and he rested his hand on my shoulder and leaned forward and placed his kiss on me. I tried to pull back but it was too late, I love Michael more than a brother. What we are doing is against every religion..but I can't help it.

"M-Michael.I don't know. I want it to be special."I sighed.   
Michael continued to stare at me, and i took a shaky breathe and stared up at him. "A-Alright then." I told him and he smiled at me. "God.. Do you know how long I've wanted this?" I blushed a bit at his remark. I cautiously wrapped my arms around his neck. He pulled me close to him, and kissed me softly. His hands slipped under my shirt, and pulled it off me. I covered my stomach with my arms and bit my lip.

He grabbed my arms and wrapped them around his neck, "Don't cover yourself.." He whispered, kissing my jaw. "You're beautiful.. " His hands wandered down to my jeans and unbuttoned them. I blushed lightly and pulled his body closer to mine. He kissed my chest lightly. I could feel his breath heavy on my chest. He pulled my jeans off and tossed them aside. He stripped himself slowly down to his boxers. I watched him and felt my breath pick up more than it already had. He rubbed me through my underwear and bit his lip hard. when I felt two of his fingers inside. "Fuck..." I arched my back a bit, and stared up at him, "Michael" He smirked down at me, and pulled my panties off. "Your clothes needs to come off." He whispered as he pulled down his boxers and took my clothes off."

Michael hovered over top of me and kissed my neck, "Relax,Kate.." He pushed into me slowly, making sure to be careful. "You okay?" I nodded quickly. He pulled back out and slowly pushed back in again. Soon Michael was all the way inside me. He began rolling his hips against mine, slowly. His head rested on my shoulder while he breathed heavily. He kissed my shoulder lightly.

"Fuck." He breathed out and stared down at me, lovingly. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down I leaned up and kissed him. "Michael I moaned softly.   
Michael continued now faster and bit his lip hard when he came. He moaned loudly and stayed still his forehead resting against mine and I felt my cheeks heat up and looked at Michael who wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you. Kate." he whispered holding me close to him and I smiled to myself. I love you too Michael." He smiled and leaned down to kiss me again...


	15. Forgive me

It's been weeks since Michael and I started to sleep with one another behind Constance's back.She would definitely kill me if she found out about it. Michael was out to who know's where when I decided to go out as well. I dressed myself entirely in black and got my face painted again like a skeleton, "I'll be back Constance." I told her and started walking past her and towards the door.

"Wait." I stopped when i reached the door, waiting to listen what she had to tell me. I heard her footsteps getting closer but i didn't turn back to look at her. "Katherine..I want to apologize to you for the times i harmed you..it's just you remind me so much of him." .i knew exactly who she was talking about.

"It's alright,Constance."

I felt her hand on my shoulder before I could open the door. "I've committed many sins in my life child, know that my intentions were never to hurt you. Kate..make sure to guide Michael to the right path, he'll only listen to you..you were always my favorite.." I heard her sniffing when she rested her head against my back. I didn't make a sound and wiped the single tear that ran down my cheek.

"Bye Constance.."

Quickly I opened the door and made it outside and placed my hood up and began searching for him. "I told you i'll get you the best there is but it'll cost you more than 200 dollars." I heard the familiar voice. Talking about getting high and drugs as usual. I made sure no one was around when I cornered him down the dark alley.

"Why hello there Kate! Ready for more fun?! I warned you that you'd pay for what you did to me-" "He was just a child!! You should've taken it on me not him! You sick bastard..You deserve to die for what you did."

"I have tons of guys who'll back me up and take me out of prison. Next i'll kill your brother..I know you're the reason why Clarice has been missing."

"That you're right..You won't ever touch my brother or harm another living soul ever again. You'll pay for what you did to Danny." I took the rifle out of my bag and pointed it at him.

"You don't have the guts to shoot it. Unlike your father who had the balls to kill those teenagers." He laughs and I stare at him. He must've investigated about me then. "

"You're wrong.I'm not like my father..but this is something we'll share in common with." I held the rifle up to his head and pulled the trigger. His body fell to the ground, a pool of his own blood beneath him. I quickly placed the rifle in the bag and ran back home before anyone could recognize me, i ran to the backyard buried the rifle in one of Constance's many roses and changed my clothes and washed my makeup off.

The inside of the house was filled with smoke which i didn't realize after I finished cleaning myself. "Constance?" did she leave the oven on again. "Constance you left your oven on!" I shout trying to find her. I stop when I saw her laying on the couch, slowly i begin walking toward her and closed my mouth when I realized what she did.

"Constance? S-Stop playing games you crazy old lady..." I got closer and shook her shoulder. "G-Grandma?" I stutter and fell down to my knees and saw a note on her lap. I grabbed it and hid it in my pocket to read later.

I hated the old bitch with all my heart..but I never wanted this. She killed herself cause she saw Michael and I together.

The door opened and my head remained on her lap. "Grandma? Grandma! Grandma?" Michael's voice came in closer and saw the scene in front of him. Slowly I looked up at him and saw tears forming in his eyes.

" No. Grandma.Hey.Hey, wake up Hey, wake up.I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. It's all my fault." he held onto her body and continued to cry.

I looked behind me to hear a voice say "The spirits in this house can't be seen unless they want to be seen   
I looked behind me to hear a voice say "The spirits in this house can't be seen unless they want to be seen." that's right.

"She doesn't want to see me?" Michael asked still crying.

" I'm sorry." the man said sitting on the chair.

"Who are you?"

" Someone who wants to be seen. Someone who wants to help. If you really want to change, I think I can show you how." the man told Michael.

"I'm a monster." I look at my brother and got closer to him and wrapped my arms around him, "You are no monster, Michael." he then wrapped his arms around me and looked back at the man.

"Why would you want to help me?"

"Because I can't help but think of you as my son. Even though you're not, really." that caught my curiosity. I raised an eyebrow at him and stared at him intently, what does he mean by that?

***************************

It wasn't long till Michael and I buried Constance in front of the house later Michael and I were in that one room I never returned to. Michael was curious to know more while I played some Nirvana on the record player and he came.

"What are you doing? Stay away from my shit."

I glare at my father who cam bursting in here all angry. "He was just exploring." I calmly answer him but he didnt listen.

"He's fucked up. You stay away from my shit, you understand?" Ben and I exchanged looks when Tate stared at Michael."

"Well, I just want to be like you, Dad." Michael answered sincerely and I couldn't help but smile at his cuteness and innocence.

"Who told you that?" Tate became angrier at his son.

" Other spirits. They whispered to me." that's odd, why didn't he ever tell me that? Tate started getting closer to Michael so Ben stepped between them and held onto Tate so he wouldn't try anything. I stood in front of Michael too just in case.

"You didn't spring from my nutsack, got it? Not even I could create something as monstrous, as evil, as you. You stay away from me." that broke my heart. I glanced at Michael to see him crying. Tate angrily left the room so I chased after him.

"Hey wait!" when I rounded the corner he was gone, he always did that whenever i tried talking to him. He shouldn't have hurt Michael's feelings..but why didn't he also take his anger out on me?

**********************

I would stay hidden from Michael and would stare at Ben helping Michael with everything he's been through, but none of it was working. He would look off in the distance or stay silent whenever Ben asked him a question. Ben would look over to me with that look, asking me if i can do anything to help Michael. I couldn't.

Michael's sweet and protective side left, all that was left of him was anger and the evil inside of him. He was no longer affectionate towards me and completely ignored my presence if i was around him. It only left me feeling empty and sad, the only man i love has turned his back on me. Out of fear for myself I didn't tell Michael that I talked to the ghosts in this house way before him.

I've seen every single ghost in this house except for Constance. She doesn't want to see us much less me. I was in the kitchen preparing lunch for Michael and I when I saw him disappear from where he was sitting, i turned off the stove and began looking for my brother. "Michael?!" i kept my eyes peel to see if he wandered out of the house again. I began to get annoyed and angry at him not talking to me.

I passed down the door which leads to the basement and glanced back at it,thinking twice before opening it Quietly I began walking down the stairs and saw Michael.

"There you are,Michael dinner's ready-" i stopped and horrified stared at the scene before my eyes. Michael was dressed exactly like Charles Montgomery and began to cut the Black Dahlia, next to her were two other bodies. I recognized them being Danny's parents. I felt myself getting sick and close to vomiting when i saw their insides exposed. I looked far in rhe corner and saw Clarice smiling wide and waving at me.

"M-Michael." I called out to him but no answer. Ben appeared next to me and looked over to me concerned then looked at Michael, "What are you doing?"

Michael stopped cutting her lips and smiled over to Ben, "Giving her a smile." my eyes got watery at what he was doing and seeing the poor girl laying there. Michael grabbed a bigger knife and began cutting her in half.

I took a deep shaky breathe and ran up the stairs with Ben after me. "Kate you need to calm down-"

"I'm losing him Ben! Didn't you just see what he was doing to that poor girl. I'm scared..I never thought he'd be doing these type of things..he reminds me.." I stayed silent staring at the ground. Ben knew who I was referring to and came over to me and wrapped an arm around me while i silently cried.

**********************

"Michael.." I groaned in pain and held onto my stomach,feeling a burning sensation on my throat. I slowly stood up from the bed and headed to the door and turned the knob but the door didn't open, "What?" i continue and began pounding on the door. "Michael open up this door!" i shout as loud as i could and ran over to the other side of the room searching for the spare key but before i could the door opened and I saw Ben.

The house was to be put in sale since Michael and I don't have jobs. Ben was about to talk but we heard someone yell from downstairs, the both of us ran "Don't!"

"Michael stop this!"

Michael who was wearing the rubber suit turn to us and sent us flying to the wall and i groaned and held my head down. "P-Please don't do this!" my brother stayed silent and took the mask off and stared down at his work them to Ben and I. "Because of what you did they'll be here forever." the ghosts of the two girls stood out of their bodies.

"You didn't have to kill them I know you. This isn't who you are." I heard Ben reminding my brother. I gasped when Michael clenched his fists and began destroying their souls which were on fire. I looked away from the scene but couldn't help but vomit.

Michael fell down to the floor and Ben stood up. "I never could have helped you. It was foolish to try, i leave it to you Kate." Ben muttered and walked away. I had a feeling that it'll be the last i see of him. Michael glared down at the floor and I decided to run up to our room and was locking the door when it was pushed open and Michael stared at me in anger.

"Was this your idea too? to help me like Ben? You've been talking to the ghosts in this house way before haven't you...Tell me!" Michael shouted at my face and i closed my eyes and failed to keep my tears to myself.

I opened my eyes and looked at him. "I'm sorry i never told you sooner.." i apologized but that didn't seem enough for Michael. He grabbed my hair tight and pushed me onto the bed, i tried escaping from his grip but he was stronger than me. He took off my clothes and i cried out when I felt him behind me, his grip on my hips tightened even more out of anger.

"M-Michael stop! I-I don't feel so-" I felt the latex material of his gloves choking me from behind and .i tried screaming for help when I felt my eyes getting heavier.

When i woke up i held onto my pillow in front of me and groaned in pain. I moved one shaky hand down and saw that their was blood, my eyes got watery again and i began to cry alone in this empty cold room. I washed myself up and changed the covers and everything in bed throwing it away, i stayed still and quiet under the warm blankets and closed my eyes when i heard the door open and felt him lay right beside me.

A single tear hit the pillow and I felt him get closer to me when he wrapped an arm on me. He must've felt me shaking cause he got even closer and i heard him crying next. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have taken my anger on you."

I feel his grip getting tighter, "It's a-alright."

*************************

That night was the worse of all. The sky was a dark res color,crows flew above the house and i felt the house getting hotted. I was resting next to Michael hugging onto my pillow ready to fall back to sleep but I felt him standing up next to me. I opened my eyes and felt an evil presence approaching, that's when the door bell rang.

"Michael who is that?" i whisper with a yawn and he looks back at me before leaving our room.

"Nothing to worry about, you have some sleep while i get back." he stood there for a while making sure i wouldn't stand up and follow him. He left a minute later and i quickly ran to the door and opened it without making a sound.

" I am in the presence of my Lord." i heard the deep voice of a man speak up I got close without Michael noticing me and saw three people in black capes bow to Michael. "Who are you?" Michael asks yawning and I instantly recognize the man in front of my brother.

"I am Anton LaVey, Black Pope of the Church of Satan, and these are my cardinals. I faked my death to prepare for this day."

Michael begins to descend down the stairs. "I have no idea what you're talking about. What's going on here?" he whispers getting closer to them.

"We followed a dark star from the west. The signs are impossible to miss: the temperature in this house, a home built over the portal to Hell, and the crows worshipping from above." the younger woman behind Anton tells my brother.

Wasn't soon after the older woman spoke, "The omens are complete. You're the chosen one. The time has come to remove the scales from your eyes, to show you your true power.

That night something really did change in my brother. They finally showed him his true path. Right after they left i ran down to the room and pretended to be asleep till Michael began shaking me. "Kate you won't believe who came." i acted surprised when he began explaining to me everything.

"Your happy for me aren't you?" I stayed silent and grabbed his hands and faked a smile. "You're my brother,Michael..of course i'm happy for you." if only i knew what was coming.

The day for the black mass was approaching.

*******************

It was raining like never before and I began pacing back and forth in my room, thinking about what i was going to do twice. "Do you really want this Michael?" i for closer to Michael and he didnt hesitate to nod his head.

He smiled and grabbed both my hands. "I do. Finally someone is showing me where I belong." i stay quiet and take a deep breathe and leaned over to hug him. "I'll always love you no matter what." i fight back the tears when i said those words. Michael turned the hug and leaned down to kiss my lips before he took my hand and leaded me downstairs before i placed my cape on.

There was a girl laying on the table while Anton and the rest got closer to her. I grabbed Michael's hand and tightened it when i saw them grab a small knife

"For you, Michael. It's all for you." i glanced to my side and saw my brother smiling. "Hail Satan!" the woman stabbed the girl in the stomach. Anton grabbed the knife and began putting it deeper in her. The girl cried out in pain and the man in front of us took the knife out and again stabbed her on the chest, no words could describe how i felt. He took her heart out and placed it in a silver bowl.

I let go of Michael's hand and stepped back from him when the older lady came with the bowl. The woman and him stared at one another, i stepped back even further from him and hope he wouldn't do this. He held the heart in his hand and took a bite on it while staring straight at me

"Ave Satanas."

I felt the room getting colder now and saw candles disappear when a dark shadow emerged from behind my brother. I could feel my heart besting faster, finally feeling afraid for the first time in my life. I saw the silloutte of Behemoth getting bigger. Is this what Clarice saw before?

Is this what Clarice saw before?  
"Father.I am with you now." I heard Michael say when everyone bowed to him. Once it was over i excused myself and ran up to my room packing my backpack with some money Constance left, some food and clothes. Outside the sky was darker than before and hail was falling from the sky.

Why did you do this Michael? We could have had a normal life here in this house. That's when I realized that not Ben or Tate is his father. He was born from the evil of this house. The source of darkness is his true father, and he is here to destroy the world.

I stayed hidden up the stairs and heard Michael leading his mew followers to the basement, there's no stopping now. I grabbed my backpack and my smaller back and ran down the stairs. I placed the hood of my sweater up and took one last look at the inside of this house, all those wonderful but painful memories will continue to haunt me.

Michael I love you but i'm doing this for myself.

I wiped the tears that were escaping from me and i opened the door and closed it behind me. It was pouring but that didn't stop me from leaving the house and Michael for good....

******************

"Hello Father..missed me?"

Tate stared at me and took a step back with he girl behind him holding onto his arm. "We should leave.." she whispered to him but Tate looked back at her.

"I got this Violet." the girl disappeared from behind me. Now it's just us together alone at last. I start walking around the room and feel his dark eyes on me, "Why did you come back?"

I start walking around the room and feel his dark eyes on me, "Why did you come back?"   
"So straightforward? That's no fun at all. I just dropped by to say goodbye one last time and thought you'd be happy to see me." Tate scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest. I roll my eyes at him, "Quit acting like a child Tate." i scold my father and looked around the very dusty room.

"You better clean this up if you want to-"

"Get to the point."

I frown at my father and sat down on his bed. "You know I always found this room comfortable and safe in it's own weird way. I mean .i know they killed you right here, but i always felt safe in this room than in any other room in this house..You and I are very alike father."

"Don't call me that-"

"Stop with the bullshit..we both hated Constance with every fiber in our bodies, have the same rage within us, hell I even killed a guy like you did with your same gun and everything..unlike you i did it for a reason..and don't you dare deny that we physically look like one another. Do you have any idea how i hated this blonde hair of yours and the dark eyes. Michael and I aren't alike at all. He looks like her and I look like you..You are the monster that always haunted my dreams, no matter how many times i tried talking to you, you would always turn your back."

I stood up and we both stared at each other. "You always disliked me but you hated Michael,why?"

"This is fucking stupid." Tate rolls his eyes and tries leaving but I stop him. "Answer me! Once i'm done..I won't ever come back and leave you alone with that girl you love." i say the anger burning inside of me and i feel myself shaking.

"You both are different. I wanted you stay away from this house,but I couldn't resist in wondering where you'd be off. Constance wanted to get rid of you permanently but I begged her to not kill you..she didn't but on one condition..she would raise your brother and i would raise you, that's why you have no memories of me. I'm sorry for all the mistakes I made..if swear that i've changed. I regret doing the things i did, i wish things would've been different. It would've been nice to see you grow up normally, raise you properly and leave you every morning at school."

"I'm sick of your lies." I rushed out of the room and started heading back downstairs and Tate following behind me. "It's the truth,Kate." I chuckle and turn to face him again. "I always hated that name too..it's too much like yours."

"I don't know what else to tell you..I always felt something evil in Michael.."

"I'm also evil..deep inside."

"No you're not. I can feel it. That's why I hate him..you are nothing like him. You are better and stronger than him..how's your kid? did you raise it?" my father asks me and i take a deep breathe remembering. I slowly shake my head to the sides, "No..the baby died the second i gave birth to it." i explain to him,remembering those horrible days when I was alone, I've never told Michael about it.

"I'm sorry to hear that.."

"It's alright..you've answered all my questions.." I smile over to him and opened the door to leave. "I forgive you." I see his dark eyes soften when I said those three words. I took a step closer to leaving and felt him grab my wrist,pulled me back inside and wrapped his arms around me. I stayed sill never imagining of this moment coming to life, my vision gets all blurry and I begin to cry like never before.

I wrap my arms around him and rested my head against his chest and held onto him tight. "I..Love you Kate..," he seems to struggle at first saying those words so i chuckle and smile.

"I love you too Dad  
"I love you too Dad.." it felt like hours being in each other's arms bur eventually we had to pull away and my dad wipes my tears away with his sweatshirt. "I want you to have these." from my bag i pulled out a couple of pictures from everywhere i've been too. including some of me at the academy and with Cordelia. My father smiled down at them and handed me the picture frame I saw in his room.

It's a picture where he's staring down and holding me in his arms when I was a baby. I try to not cry some more and wrapped my arms around him again, "I'll never forget you..make sure to take care of each other alright?"

My father smiled and stepped back from the door, i smile warmly at Violet who appeared behind him and Danny came running in and ran into my father's arms and he carried him. Like a real family. I wave at Danny and kissed him goodbye, hugged Violet and gave my father one last hug.

"Remember to make the right decision no matter what." Father stared at me and kissed my forehead. "You were always the daughter I wanted to have.."Kate..do me a favor and don't ever return."

i wipe my tears again and nod hugging my dad again one last time and slowly left the house, the taxi came in and I looked at the window outside and saw the three of them staring out at me, on the window next to them was Constance and Nora and everyone else i became friends with. On her letter she wrote everything, how she was a terrible mother and knew what Michael and I were, that's one of the reasons she ended her life.

I keep my eyes on them all, making sure to remember every single detail of them. I wave at them goodbye and got inside the car and looked behind me, seeing my old house disappear in the distance.

Yes, All Monsters Are Human..


	16. Deal Or No Deal

Cordelia's pov

I spot the one person i'm looking for just a few feet away from me. Dinah Stevens. "Making house calls?" i ask getting closer to her and stopping in front of her. Dinah takes a look at me and rolls her eyes. "I can't believe you would dare show your face, after what you witches done to our queen. God rest her soul."

"You know we had nothing to do with that." quickly i answer her. "Fact is, Marie Laveau's demise elevated you to the queen of voodoo."

"What's a queen without subjects? Or a domain? There's too much poverty and crime in New Orleans to scratch out a goddamn living. And out here, not enough white folks come to us for voodoo. They don't want to be appropriating our culture. I call bullshit. The only thing that matters in this world isn't white or black. It's green. You got money, all the doors open" Dinah tells me and i quickly answer her.

"Maybe you can open one for me. I need your help, Dinah." Dinah stares at me confused but answers anyway. "You're the most powerful witch in the world. What can I do that you couldn't?"

What can I do that you couldn't?"  
"Get me a meeting with Papa Legba."

"You're at a crossroads, Cordelia. That would be the only reason you need to talk to the voodoo devil."

"I'll owe you one."

"I don't do favors. $100,000 Cash."

I take the money out of my bag and hand it to her. She looks at it in her hands then up at me again, "Everything's there. Now get me to talk to him."

Madison's pov

After a long ass talk with Bubbles in getting her back to us and quit her shitty ass old movies out. I explained to her a few couple of things on how the world is at balance. Myrtle arranged us a reservation at a restaurant, so it was just the three of us together at a table. A waiter came by and Bubbles stared at him then answered.

"Yesterday was silk."

"I'm sorry?" the guy confused asked her. "But I prefer to wear nothing." she and chuckles.   
"Wait, that's your power?" I ask the witch.

"What you are witnessing, my dear, is my human wiles." Bubbles says and Myrtle explains to me. "Bubbles has the power of lectio animo. The ability to listen to someone's very soul."

"So the bitch reads minds."

"Bubbles knows exactly how to extract the truth in any situation, which is precisely why we need her."

"I'm presuming the two of you go way back to the very dawn of time."

"We were young witches at the academy and we became instant friends."

"To this day, my mastery of the art of fellatio is unparalleled, thanks to this special teacher here at the table."

Enough of their chatting I speak up. "Okay, let me be the adult here and redirect this trip down memory lane. We have a real fucking problem. Our next Supreme has us barreling towards annihilation."

"The issue here is not only Michael, it's the warlocks. They're protecting him. Ariel Augustus-

"You think he's dangerous, impatient. Hell-bent on clearing a path for Michael yet with nary a detail of what you heard, you expect me to read his mind.." Bubbles says to Myrtle making me look back to her.

"Did you just read hers?"

"Like a Sidney Sheldon novel, darling."

"Then you must know the gravity of the situation."

"That Michael is the spawn of Satan along with Alice? Yes, that thought has been traipsing through Madison's mind ever since she first sat down here. I know that a male Supreme is a tough pill to swallow, but it won't be the literal end of the world."

"Our Alice is Michael's twin sister?" Myrtle confused asks me since I didn't have time to tell her. I reluctantly nod my head and make a disgusted face. "Yeah and a few other thing's too but we should focus on him."

"Just come with us to Hawthorne. I'll arrange a dinner; I'll even steer the conversation. But we need you to find out what Ariel knows and what he's planning. If you won't do it for the future of the planet, perhaps you'll do it to repay me for my decades of loyalty. Out of all the people currently in your life, I'd wager there's only one who's come close enough to learn your actual age." Myrtle stares at Bubbles while she tells us to join us again.

"Hmm. Cheers." Bubbles smiles at us and raises her glass.

Cordelia's pov

We make it inside her home and one by one she begins to light up some candles. "Are you sure about this, Cordelia? Make a deal with Papa Legba and he will fulfill his end. But he'll make damn sure you do, too." I take Dinah's hand while she stares at me, "Don't promise anything you can't deliver."

"I understand."

Dinah places something on my wrist then begins to get everything else ready. "Papa Legba, ouvirier barrier pour moi agoe. Papa Legba, ouvirier barrier pour moi agoe." she begins repeating those words and I look around and see a shadow walking around the room then laughing. Then he appears.

Dinah gasps when she feels his hand on the cup she is holding and he takes it. "Dinah Stevens. No voodoo priestess gives me better rum."

"Hello, Papa."

I stare at the tall man in front of us as he speaks, "You've outdone yourself, Mambo.Does this mean you've reconsidered my offer?"

" Hell no. You charge more for immortality than a little Cuban contraband. And I told you, I'm not about snatching newborns from the maternity ward. I'm here because she paid me. So let's get to it." Dinah stands up and I do too still staring at him.

"The Witch Queen. I've been looking forward to this meeting. You come with an intriguing request."

"You know why I'm here?"

" The Antichrist. Michael Langdon, bringer of the End of Days. But what makes you think I can help? I am merely a gatekeeper between humanity and the underworld."

"Open the gates. I will lure him inside and he will be condemned to roam the underworld." I tell him trying my best to make this work for both of us.

"Betray Satan's spawn Ooff. I would be putting myself at great risk."

Quickly I tell him "Name your price."

Papa Legba chuckles and sits down. "The last time a conspiring Mambo and Witch Queen summoned me they brought me the greatest offering. Come out, child." he tells and I see Nan standing behind him.

"Oh, my God." I smile at her sight and stand up once more.

"Cordelia, long time no see, bitch."

"Fucking Fiona. If you've hurt her-"

"It's okay. Papa's nice to me. And I really like Hell, it's fun." she answers me and Dinah quickly speaks, "Fun? What do you do down there?"

" I make trouble." both of them laugh. " Nan is my favorite little helper. I could use more like her."

I stare at him and whisper, "You want me to give you a soul."

"And you want me to perform a coup. An order so tall demands a steep price. Not one soul, but all of them. Your girls. Especially Alice's one." he says with a smile.

"No. I won't give you my girls." I shake my head. "You want a soul, take mine."

"You are not enough."

"I'm the most powerful witch on Earth." right when I say that he begins to laugh. "I've made my offer. Turn it down and you will not get another."

"Don't be a fool, Cordelia." Dinah reminds me.

"Please? I want to see my friends again." Nan tells me, "I miss them."

"I'm sorry, Nan. I can't." I fight back the tears and shake my head at her. Papa Legba stays silent and begins to stand up. "Mmm. Then we have no deal. Come, child." he tells Nan and they both disappear.

Dinah stays silent and begins to leave. "Dinah, what do I have to do? There must be something else I can offer, something else that I can do." I desperately tells her and grab her arms.

"It doesn't work like that. Papa made you an offer and he only makes one. And you refused him. So that's it. You blew it. Now, not only will your girls die, but six billion other people will, too." Dinah whispers to me and leaves me. I run my hands down my face too worried and regretting what i just did.

Zoe's pov

"So what's the new Supreme like? Is he nice?" Mallory asks while we're sitting on the table with Queenie while waiting for Cordelia to come back.

"Girl, he ain't nobody's Supreme yet." Queenie answers her.

"I don't get it. So, when does he become Supreme?"

I answer her instead and explain it to her " Um The new Supreme rises only when the old one dies." it wasn't long till Coco came rushing in "You guys. You guys, you guys! You're never gonna believe it. I discovered a new power. I don't want to toot my own horn, but it's pretty incredible." Coco's eyes roll back and felt how many calories a cupcake has.

"476 calories."

"Mal? Large chocolate chip muffin is 476 calories." Mallory says looking in the internet how much it has and she is right.

"Bullshit. You looked it up, didn't you?" Queenie doesn't believe in what Coco's telling. "No, I swear on the souls of the Supremes that I didn't I just stare at a piece of food and a number pops into my head."

"That means your powers are growing. That's great. That's amazing, Coco. I told you, you just needed to apply yourself." Mallory smiles and looks over to Coco.

"I used to feel embarrassed about my powers, but now I'm kind of proud. Like, I think I could really help people with this. Kind of like a human Weight Watchers. Now, why don't you show us what else you can do?"

Coco continues to show us what she can do and i'm having fun watching them having fun, but I can't get Alice out of my mind. I saw her sneak out early in the morning but she hasn't gotten back, maybe she left with Madison. I doubt she did since they both can't stand one another.

"One more. One more, one more."

"Okay, you know what? I think I need a break. It really takes it out of me, you know?" Coco tells the rest of the girls and Queenie quickly steps in, "Don't be a pussy! The only way to expand your powers is by pushing yourself." she holds up a small treat in her hand.

"With a Sno Ball?" Coco asks.

"Do you want to just trust me?"

Coco quickly says it's 80 calories and i scoff, "No way there's only 80 calories in that thing."

Queenie chuckles and stares at the sno ball in her hand, "Yeah, I always think I love these things, then I take two bites and it turns out I hate them."

"I don't have that problem." Coco takes it from Wueenie and takes a bite. They begin to laugh till Coco begins to choke on it

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Holy shit."

"Coco, breathe. Okay, breathe!"

" Do a spell!"

" Oh, shit, she's dead now."

We all begin to freak out when she falls down the floor and stays still. Mallory kneels down to her and begins to help her, she does something neither of us have ever seen. She opened her up, took the piece of sno ball out of her and closed her wound like it was nothing. Coco gasped for air and sat up while Queenie helped her up.

"Holy shit. What was that?"

"I just helped her."

"I've never seen anything like it. I've never even heard of a spell for what you just did." Mallory smiles at me then disappears when I realize she's looking behind me. I look back and see Alice back from wherever she was, she look at Coco gasping for air then focuses her eyes on Mallory. She stays quiet and turns her back to us leaving.

After everything got settled down we each went our own way and I noticed Cordelia walking down the stairs with difficulty. "I've got you."

"I don't want the girls to see me like this. Will you help me to my room?"

" Of course." I help her to her room and helped her on the bed when we reached it, "It's happening faster than I expected. Michael will destroy us. He's already started with me.  
I can't fight him, Zoe. Not in my condition." i listen to what my supreme says and answered her.

'Maybe you don't have to. Maybe there's someone here who will be ready. I don't think you're fading because Michael's the next Supreme. I think it's Mallory." Cordelia confused looks at me and I begin telling her what she did.

Myrtle's pov

We arrived to the warlocks just in time and saw them coming in. "Ladies. To what do we owe the pleasure?" "We've prepared a meal as a form of apology. I realize now that under trying circumstances, some words may have been spoken that were poorly articulated."

"You called him a pathetic, pompous ass   
"You called him a pathetic, pompous ass." his other warlock friend behind him starts remembering him the words i told him a few days back.

,An error she is eager to redress. I am Bubbles. Bubbles McGee. You may have seen me on the silver screen. Well, maybe on one of those procedurals that you see on CBS. Well, my true magic is in the kitchen. And tonight we have prepared for you the most wonderful, delicious, succulent meal of your entire life."

Bubble finishes telling them and Ariel's quick to know something is up. "And why would we ever want to dine with you?"

" Because I was wrong and you were right. I have to swallow my hubris. A man will be our next Supreme. He won the position fair and square. I want to show you my loyalty, and you can show me your forgiveness. We can be the example that unites our covens." i explain to them, these idiot's will fall straight into our hands.

******************

"Bubbles, you've exceeded your promise. This is a meal fit for a Supreme."

" Oh, thank you so much." Bubbles chuckles and thanks them. I start questioning where the male supreme is since he hasn't arrived. "Where is our dear Michael? I was hoping he could join us."

"In the wilderness. Literally. Michael has decided that he needs to be completely alone." Baldwin tells me. I regret not asking about him sooner. I smirk brushing it off so they won't suspect a thing, "Cordelia had a similar awakening."

"Oh, no." Ariel chuckles when i stood up to pour more wine "I've had enough."

"Oh, but this is Chateu Lafite." "The bottle alone is the same price as a small house." Bubbles stares at them while telling them. "This is a special bottle. I must tell you the story of how we procured it. We were in Madrid. Maybe it was Barcelona We happened upon this amazing little shop with an ancient old man. He would vanish somewhere and bring out mysterious bottles of wine." I continue to tell my story and from the corner of my eye I see Bubbles reading their minds.

"This has been such a delight. I knew, if we could dine together, we would find commonality and, dare I say. Oh, my. It's getting late." i say looking up from my plate and Ariel agrees. "Oh. It is. Very late. But I feel like we've finally gotten to know each other." Bubbles is wuick to cut him off.

"Well, don't bother. We'll clear everything up." They stand up and leave the table. "Amateurs. Well, what'd you hear?" I lean closer and ask my friend.

"They murdered one of their own. And now they mean to murder all of us." Bubble says looking at where they went in case they are near us.

"Well, it's perfectly clear. It's kill or be killed. We'll tell Cordelia, strike back together."


	17. The Ritual

Alice's pov

I spent most of my day visiting my old house,my father along an old place i used to visit back then. I made it back to Robichaux with my bags in hand and entered. It was an awful thing to see Mallory the second I stepped in, she was helping the newest yet pathetic witch to bring her back cause apparently she choked on something. The minute I went to my room Cordelia called me up and asked where I went. I lied to her and told her i was spying on Michael since I don't want her to know i visited my old house.

Now we were having dinner in the dining table since another witch joined us and a few other thing's i didn't cared about. I had the misfortune at sitting next to Mallory since most spots were already full when i arrived downstairs. I stayed silent while listening to everyone else having their own conversations, i glanced over to Mallory and glared at her when I also saw she was quiet. While glaring at her i felt other eyes watching me, it was uncomfortable to me since Madison and Behold's eyes were on me and giving me a weird look for some reason.

I narrowed my eyes but decided to pay no attention to the weird looks I got from them.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Coco began to ask Mallory so I glanced back at them. "I just feel weird. I don't want to rise if it means Miss Cordelia has to fall." hmm so she thinks she'll be the next supreme. I'll be the next supreme even if I failed the Seven Wonders, i'll try it again if i have to. I worked so hard to get my way in here.

"Don't ever be ashamed of who you are, Mallory. This is how it's always worked. And when the time does come, I will be heartened to know that you will be the one to lead this coven.  
But I'm not dead yet. And there are more tests to be passed. So please drink up." Cordelia laughs and smiles at Mallory, trying to make her feel better.

I've had enough of this. I place my fork down, quickly stand up and left the room with all of their eyes on me as I left and hid listening to them, i placed my hand on my mouth so no noise of me crying would be heard.

"How can you witches sit around here casually sipping wine when people are going to die There's an Antichrist on the loose, trying to destroy the world.' I hear the only male's voice in the room remind them

"Yes, and let's not forget who aided in his ascension." Myrtle reminds him too and he agrees, Yeah. I know. I'm guilty. But now we know what he's capable of. Madison and I saw firsthand the people he hurt. His own family. Michael was born evil. We've got to stop him." Oh so I was right. He and Madison also went to my old house...

"And we will. But tonight we are celebrating. Because this could be the last time we'll all be together. I'm not naive, Behold. I know damn well the challenges we're facing. I've known for some time. It forced me to do something I vowed I would never do. And it almost killed me. I knew I had to do everything in my power to prepare you girls for what was coming. And now that we are united and ready it's time to fire the first shot." I hear Cordelia tell all of them.

******************

I got on my black cape and began following the rest of the witches to a gas station. We stopped and Zoe began to reunite the ashes of what belonged to John Henry, "What's left of him." Zoe mutters and Myrtle continues to smoke while looking down.

"I remember him being taller." she jokes. Cordelia looks over to the youngest of us witches, "Mallory. Use your powers to bring John Henry back to us." I step in front of them and hold Mallory back. "No need for that. I'll do it." i'm sick of not being able to do anything, only following them around for my sake and not theirs. Cordelia says nothing but stares at me not happy at me taking Mallory's place.

If i'm a part of this coven then i'll do what i must do without anyone telling me otherwise. We make it make to the barn and I begin to concentrate. I hold my hands up and concentrate hard on bringing him back, i feel the wind around me and open my eyes and smile when fire appears where John's ashes are and see him back to life.

I look back to see Cordelia smile but mine faded when i realized i didn't bring him back. Mallory did. She held her hands up and placed them back to her side when John appeared, confused I stared down at my own and clenched my fists in anger. What is happening to me? John Henry looks down at himself panicking and stares at us all.

"What I've seen what I've learned is a matter of life and death." John Henry tells Cordelia when we arrived to the academy. He starts coughing and worriedly looks at him " It's okay. Just take your time. We need information about the night you died. Who killed you? Was it Ariel? Baldwin?"

"What are you talking about?"

" We know your brothers conspired against you."

John sighs and looks at Behold. "Weren't they there?" Myrtle asks him.

" No, it wasn't them. I was killed by a woman."

"What woman?"

I listen to the rest of their conversation and angrily went back to my room.

**********************

"Ms. Mead, what can I do for you?" a butcher asks the older woman i'm familiar with. "Give me a pound and a half of your cheapest cut. Oh, and a couple of those cloven hooves for that satanic zing." i stay hidden and worriedly look over at her. She basically raised Michael. I don't think I can do this with Coco.

"Here's your stew meat. And, uh, two extra-large hooves."

Coco grabs my wrist and pulls me along with her outside of the grocery store me and Michael would always visit. I lied to her telling her I was afraid to do this so Coco walked up to her and knocks on the window when she enters her car, "I hope you like it hot, bitch, 'cause where you're going-"

I saw Coco being shot and saw Ms Mead step out of her car. "You dumb heretic. I saw you following me in that store. I'm gonna boil you in my Crock-Pot, missy."

She turned around and saw me when I stepped on a dead branch, Ms Mead stared at me surprised but didn't hesitate to raise her gun at me but before she could do anything one of our guys got her from behind and placed her in a car, "Did we get her?" Mallory mutters and I shake my head getting inside the car with her.

******************

I nervously tap my foot against the marbled floor and pressed my sweaty palms together. Michael is going to kill me if he knows i'm helping Cordelia in killing Ms Mead, "What should I do?" i mutter to myself and slowly began change my outfit. Today they are bringing her, Baldwin and Ariel to the stake, the most horrifying death a witch can have along with staying in limbo forever like Misty did.

Like the rest of the witches I was dressed in black, my dress was long covering my matching shoes, i wore a dark sleeved cardigan and matched it with a black sun hat and held my umbrella up while we arrived at our destination.

The entire ride here I felt Ms Mead's eyes on me, and they terrified me. I refused to look at her, fearing what she might say to me if i did. She did a few thing's for me back then but i'll be eternally grateful for what she did and gave to Michael. I never thought that because of her I would reunite with my brother again.

I stayed next to Cordelia and saw the three men tying them up to the stake. "Ariel Augustus. Baldwin Pennypacker. For the murder of your fellow warlock, John Henry Moore, and conspiring to commit treason against this coven, I, Cordelia Goode, on behalf of this council, sentence you to death by fire. Our people have long stood by an agreement that no witch may kill a condemned warlock. Only your brother may light the flame. I do not intend to break with that tradition today." Cordelia finished it off and I can feel Ms Mead staring at me.

John Henry comes from his hiding spot and I see his once warlock friends surprised to see him back. "May I?" he begins to pour gasoline on Ms Mead then does the same with the other two. "Any last words? Ah, right." he says smiling since Baldwin and Ariel can't talk.

"You think death is a punishment? I do not fear the fire. It cleanses me, as it will cleanse this world. I've seen the end. I bear witness to the darkness. Father! Take me in your arms.  
Your kingdom is nigh. And you Alice! Your end will come sooner than you expect, you will pay for all your sins along with that creature." I frown and stare at frightened and Ms Mead begins to laugh. I glance back and see Coco along with the rest of the witches confused staring at me for what Mead said.

John Henry moves his hand to the left and the torches are lit on fire. I watch the fire slowly consume them and see Ms Mead smiling at me, i snap my fingers and made all memories of myself in her disappear before the fire consumed her.

****Flashback****

This forest was too quiet today besides that they casted a spell from any people without abilities to enter. I began walking further when I heard movement behind me and saw those familiar faces i saw before. "Gabriel, Phoenix, Maria. Glad to know you're still alive." i contently tell my old friends and they smile and bow their heads.

"Likewise. What beings you all of the sudden here?" The short blue haired guy known as Phoenix asks me.

I stare at them each and rest my eyes on him. "I need your help. It's a long story to explain to you but the world might end if you don't help me." i say taking both his hands and slowly he nods. "We will certainly help you. But why come here after all these months." I look around and see the place earily quiet and colder than it should be. From the corner of my eye I see a statue of behemoth behind me and a few witches adoring it.

I smile at him and say "I'm sorry Phoenix but it's best if you witches and warlocks don't get involved  
I smile at him and say "I'm sorry Phoenix but it's best if you witches and warlocks don't get involved. It'll be safer this way trust me. I thank you all for what you did back when I lived with my grandmother but this is a matter of life and death for me..and all of us."

Maria looks at me in confusion then turns to her brother Gabriel who also looks confused. The deep red headed girl takes a step closer and takes both my hands, "Your powers.." i sadly nod my head. "It's getting weaker. I don't know how but they are, i have many abilities i can master but someone in my life has gotten stronger, mine's been getting weaker." she gasps and lets go. Gabriel stepping closer and staring at me in anger.

"Don't tell me you've come all the way here to perform the ritual."

This is the only way for me to regain my powers and put an end to this. "I've spent months since I was a kid reading, practicing these powers from a book. I know these powers and spells like the back of my hand, i'm ready to do this no matter what." I confidently tell them.

Gabriel scoffs and crossed his arms over his chest, "Only those powerful enough are capable of doing the ritual."

"You wanna bet Gabriel?" i ask looking at the guy and stand my ground. "I'm done with being the weakest out of all witches. This is my only chance to prove myself." I rest my hand against my stomach and see Maria smiling down knowing what i meant by it. "Im with Alice. I can feel that she'll change this world."

"Maria is right Gabriel." Phoenix stands by my side and we watch Gabriel not agreeing and not happy at all. Since it's been many months since I last came here. "Don't be such an asshole Gabe! You can't say no to a pregnant woman!" Maria shouts at him and he scoffs. More witches from the forest come from inside the cabin and gather around. Phoenix introduced me to some new members. Most of them are like Misty, they heal animals, grow plants and do all thing's with nature. They prefer to stay hidden from the rest of the covens for reasons and protection.

The sun was setting and it was getting darker every minute that passed. I finished getting dressed in a white silky dress and heard a knock on the door an Maria came in, "Preparations are almost ready." she closes the door behind her and i smile.

"Thank you Maria." the short haired girls nods and fixes my dress. "I'm sorry i never came back." the girl nodded her head understanding my situation.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. We're family, Alice. I'm just happy to see you again since it looks like you'll be a mother." we see something moving from outside the window and get closer but just saw that it was a group of crows.

"It's time."

I follow Maria outside the woods and see the many torches outside already on fire and the rest of this coven waiting for me. I take a deep breathe and start walking to where Phoenix is. There was a pentagram drawn onto the ground as Phoenix took my hand and smiled at me then the crowd.

"We are gathered here today for a special sacred day. The Ritual. Katherine Langdon are you ready to commence the ceremony once this is done, there is no turning back as you already know." I swallow hard nervously and nod my head.

"Very well then. Maria step right up." Phoenix says and focuses his eyes on Maria and he makes he stand in front of me. Gabriel comes in looking sad and carefully unfolds the cloth in his hands and Phoenix grabs a dagger and hands it to me.

I look at him confused and Maria has the same expression. "Our beloved Maria will be the first to sacrifice herself for our dear Alice! to purify this filthy goddamn helpless world!" the crowd cheers. "It's the only way for you to grow stronger-"

"Alice don't do this!" my heart beats faster when i see Maria desperate for me to not do it. "I-I..." I grit my teeth and yell before holding onto the dagger and piercing it through her chest. I stab her over and over again. I fall down to the ground and Phoenix collects some of Maria's blood and draws an upside down cross on my forehead while i stare down at my bloody hands.

I fall down to the ground and Phoenix collects some of Maria's blood and draws an upside down cross on my forehead while i stare down at my bloody hands   
"Ave Satanas!" i hear everyone chant and i cry knowing there's no way out of this. I'm Satan's spawn and I cannot change that.

"The end of time is among us! This is for you Kate!" Phoenix roars and takes a dagger out along with Gabriel and stab themselves, drowning in their own blood. I turn around and see everyone gasping for air and falling to the ground. I feel my hands wet and slowly look down to see them entirely covered in blood and cry out shouting up at the sky.

"Father!!"

The sky gets darker,the air gets colder and soon there's rain, thunder and lighting filling the sky. Completely wet I slowly make it inside the cabin and fell down to the floor still in shock of what i did...and to think that I would never do these things. I grab the shovel and head back outside and begin to dig a huge hole and one by one grabbed each member and buried them. I raise my hand up and easily see myself lifting up some dirt and placing it on their bodies. Thunder roars and i see lighting hit a tree. I see it falling to where I am, i close my eyes with my hands up in the air and open them back up to see it in midair. I smile wide and begin to laugh out loud maniacally and threw the large pieces of wood aside.

I'm glad to have my powers back....


	18. Let Her Burn

I got on my black cape and began following the rest of the witches to a gas station. We stopped and Zoe began to reunite the ashes of what belonged to John Henry, "What's left of him." Zoe mutters and Myrtle continues to smoke while looking down.

"I remember him being taller." she jokes. Cordelia looks over to the youngest of us witches, "Mallory. Use your powers to bring John Henry back to us." I step in front of them and hold Mallory back. "No need for that. I'll do it." i'm sick of not being able to do anything, only following them around for my sake and not theirs. Cordelia says nothing but stares at me not happy at me taking Mallory's place.

If i'm a part of this coven then i'll do what i must do without anyone telling me otherwise. We make it make to the barn and I begin to concentrate. I hold my hands up and concentrate hard on bringing him back, i feel the wind around me and open my eyes and smile when fire appears where John's ashes are and see him back to life.

I look back to see Cordelia smile but mine faded when i realized i didn't bring him back. Mallory did. She held her hands up and placed them back to her side when John appeared, confused I stared down at my own and clenched my fists in anger. What is happening to me? John Henry looks down at himself panicking and stares at us all.

"What I've seen what I've learned is a matter of life and death." John Henry tells Cordelia when we arrived to the academy. He starts coughing and worriedly looks at him " It's okay. Just take your time. We need information about the night you died. Who killed you? Was it Ariel? Baldwin?"

"What are you talking about?"

" We know your brothers conspired against you."

John sighs and looks at Behold. "Weren't they there?" Myrtle asks him.

" No, it wasn't them. I was killed by a woman."

"What woman?"

I listen to the rest of their conversation and angrily went back to my room.

**********************

"Ms. Mead, what can I do for you?" a butcher asks the older woman i'm familiar with. "Give me a pound and a half of your cheapest cut. Oh, and a couple of those cloven hooves for that satanic zing." i stay hidden and worriedly look over at her. She basically raised Michael. I don't think I can do this with Coco.

"Here's your stew meat. And, uh, two extra-large hooves."

Coco grabs my wrist and pulls me along with her outside of the grocery store me and Michael would always visit. I lied to her telling her I was afraid to do this so Coco walked up to her and knocks on the window when she enters her car, "I hope you like it hot, bitch, 'cause where you're going-"

I saw Coco being shot and saw Ms Mead step out of her car. "You dumb heretic. I saw you following me in that store. I'm gonna boil you in my Crock-Pot, missy."

She turned around and saw me when I stepped on a dead branch, Ms Mead stared at me surprised but didn't hesitate to raise her gun at me but before she could do anything one of our guys got her from behind and placed her in a car, "Did we get her?" Mallory mutters and I shake my head getting inside the car with her.

******************

I nervously tap my foot against the marbled floor and pressed my sweaty palms together. Michael is going to kill me if he knows i'm helping Cordelia in killing Ms Mead, "What should I do?" i mutter to myself and slowly began change my outfit. Today they are bringing her, Baldwin and Ariel to the stake, the most horrifying death a witch can have along with staying in limbo forever like Misty did.

Like the rest of the witches I was dressed in black, my dress was long covering my matching shoes, i wore a dark sleeved cardigan and matched it with a black sun hat and held my umbrella up while we arrived at our destination.

The entire ride here I felt Ms Mead's eyes on me, and they terrified me. I refused to look at her, fearing what she might say to me if i did. She did a few thing's for me back then but i'll be eternally grateful for what she did and gave to Michael. I never thought that because of her I would reunite with my brother again.

I stayed next to Cordelia and saw the three men tying them up to the stake   
I stayed next to Cordelia and saw the three men tying them up to the stake. "Ariel Augustus. Baldwin Pennypacker. For the murder of your fellow warlock, John Henry Moore, and conspiring to commit treason against this coven, I, Cordelia Goode, on behalf of this council, sentence you to death by fire. Our people have long stood by an agreement that no witch may kill a condemned warlock. Only your brother may light the flame. I do not intend to break with that tradition today." Cordelia finished it off and I can feel Ms Mead staring at me.

John Henry comes from his hiding spot and I see his once warlock friends surprised to see him back. "May I?" he begins to pour gasoline on Ms Mead then does the same with the other two. "Any last words? Ah, right." he says smiling since Baldwin and Ariel can't talk.

"You think death is a punishment? I do not fear the fire. It cleanses me, as it will cleanse this world. I've seen the end. I bear witness to the darkness. Father! Take me in your arms.  
Your kingdom is nigh. Alice! Your end will come sooner than you expect, you will pay for all your sins along with that creature." I frown and stare at her frightened and Ms Mead begins to laugh. I glance back and see Coco along with the rest of the witches confused staring at me for what Mead said.

John Henry moves his hand to the left and the torches are lit on fire. I watch the fire slowly consume them and see Ms Mead smiling at me, i snap my fingers and made all memories of myself in her disappear before the fire consumed her.


	19. Hell is For Children

Michael's pov

I stare at their remains in front of me. I move closer to each and see Ms Mead dying before my eyes. I scream and kneel down to where she is and begin to cry, how could se do this to me? The only woman i've loved is gone, she showed me the right path along with my teachers

"It's over." I turn around and see that i'm face to face with Cordelia. We know who you are.Your allies are all dead. You failed. I've already proven to you that I can defy death."

"I'm just gonna bring her back.And when I do, my Ms. Mead will stand by me as we watch you die." I answer this stupid witch but she doesn't seem intimidated by me.

"You can certainly go to Hell, but you won't find her there." calmly Cordelia tells me. I stare at he and mutter, "What have you done?"

"Her soul is hidden by a spell only I can break. You'll never see her again." I fall to my knees and begin to silently cry. "You're alone."

I shakily wipe my tears and my voice breaks when I tell I'm never alone. I have Alice. I have my father."

"Where is he now? Why did he let this happen? You don't have to follow this path your father laid out for you." Cordelia takes a couple of steps closer and crouches down my level. "You can write your own destiny. You can still turn away. There's humanity in you. I see it. I know what you and Alice are and what you did to her but we can change that she. If you come with me, maybe we can find it and change everything. Together." she says standing up and offering her hand to me.

I stare back at her and slowly reach up to grab her hand and stood up and firmly grabbed her and pulled her closer to me. "Somehow, some way, I am gonna bring her back. And then I'm gonna kill every last one of you. And don't ever talk about me or what I did to my sister, that's something you should stay out of." I glared at her and moved away, leaving her alone with her dumb pathetic witches.

Cordelia Goode will pay for what she did.

********************

I continued to walk into the woods and spotted a couple of trees up ahead. I walked over to the spot and began to draw a circle in the ground, I'm not going any further. Father, tell me what to do, and I'll do it. I'm not leaving this circle until you talk to me." I continue to make draw the lines waiting for an answer.

" I continue to make draw the lines waiting for an answer  
"They're gone. The warlocks, my Ms. Mead. Burned alive at the stake by the witches." i begin to pant but continue, "Until nothing was left but ash and smoke." I finished drawing the pentagram in the dirt and fell down to my knees "You tell me what to do or you let me die here." i'm met with silence but continued hoping he'll respond to me.

**********************

It's been four fucking days  
It's been four fucking days. Father hasn't spoken to me at all. The only thing here are the birds cawing around the trees. Exhausted and hungry I stayed still and heard something in my ear. "Would you like a grape Fanta?" a boy out of know where asks me. "No, I'm on a mission." with a sore throat i tell him.

A little girl appears holding a basket "You're hungry. You need nourishment. Take an apple. It's so juicy."

"I have to talk to my father." my head begins to hurt and i feel like dying. "You don't have you don't have to do anything. All are welcome. Come to the light."

"Leave me alone."

I look behind me and see Ms Mead talking "Why you do this to me? You left me to die. To burn."

"You're not real. None of this is re-real." i begin holding onto my head and see Anton in front of me. "Don't listen to her. You've done a great job."

"No.'I failed. I'm lost. I don't understand my purpose."

"You're everything we expected. The Alpha and the Omega. Who is, who was, and who is to come." He tells me and I grabbed his throat. "Liar!" "God loves you." suddenly he vanished and a man with angels appeared. I fell back and felt a hand on my leg.

"Michael."

I sat up afraid and saw my sister. Out of all people i'm hallucinating with, why is she here torturing me? I hold my head and begin to cry. "Leave me alone."

"Michael it's me." I feel both her hands on my cheek and slowly i open my eyes fearing if she really isn't here. I open them up and met with her dark eyes and she smiled at me. "I've been looking for you for days!" she launches at me and wraps her arm around my neck. I shakily run my hands down her and hair and hugged her back.

"I missed you t-too sis." I mutter weakly and see her with a backpack in hand. "It's all I have." she says taking a water bottle out and I didn't hesitate in grabbing it from her hands, in less than a second I finished it.

"I-I tried looking for your teachers but I couldn't find them.."

"Your stupid supreme killed them and Ms Mead  
"Your stupid supreme killed them and Ms Mead." I look back back at her and she stays quiet. "Oh im s-sorry brother..I'm just glad i have you back." she took my hands and held them, we leaned towards each other to kiss when we saw something behind us. I quickly quickly back and made Alice stumble down with me at the sight of a goat, appearing out of no where.

"Are you my father?" I stare at it in wonder then grabbed the knife I had on me and attacked it, first stabbing it in the head taking one of the horns off. I hear Alice behind me shouting for me to stop but i ignore her and see snakes coming out of it.

"What do you want from me?! What am I supposed to do?! Fuck am I supposed to do? " I shout up in the air and look back to see Alice staring at me in fear, hmm it's probably from the blood on my face.

Alice's pov

We hear the sound of sirens wailing in the distance while I helped Michael in walking since he was too weak and I had nothing in my backpack but clothes. "I tried contacting you two days ago..where were you?" my brother asks and i look back to see his face close to mine. I decided to lie again.

"I was nowhere. I was practicing my powers a bit away from everyone else, just like you did." i simply reply to him but feel his eyes on me. We got closer to a place that didn't seem safe or clean for us to be in. I spotted a cross upside down and stopped but Michael continued, "Michael we should go somewhere else." i whisper to him but he won't listen. I scoff annoyed at every time he chooses to ignore me.

Michael continues to walk down ahead of a alley and i run behind him and see a man opening a door to Michael. I furrow my eyebrows together and look at the man curious to know why he suddenly let Michael in, without a word I follow my brother in and began to walk down a couple of stairs and I realized where we got ourselves into. Into a church of Satan. 

"People  
"People. Listen the fuck up. Just because we have a president who's a total douchenozzle and global warming is getting worse, that doesn't mean you can sit here on your lazy asses and holler out a few." a woman says in front of the people sitting down.

"Hail Satans."

"You think end-time's just gonna show up like a herpes sore? So tired of preaching to the goddamn choir."

Michael and I hold onto each others hands and look around the place. The place is mostly painted in red, with candles lighted everywhere, a pentagram drawn in the middle of the room and some people dressed in black robes.

"What aren't you getting? You know the drill. The Antichrist is gonna ride in on a wave of sin, and all we have here is a weak piss dribble. Somebody, please help me out. I'm about ready to gouge out my own eyes so I don't have to look at this weak-ass congregation anymore." Michael pulls me in and makes me sit next to him. I stare around the place curious yet afraid to know more. While we hear the woman before is talking Michael tiredly rests his hand on my shoulder, i look down surprised at the sudden action but i smiled and held onto his hand tightly.

"I need to hear some sins. I need to feel we're making way for him. You. What are your sins? What did you do to usher him in this week?"

"I stole a hundred dollars from my register at work." a young woman answers her. "Seriously? A fucking rounding error? You think that's gonna open up the Gates of Hell?"

"I slept with my wife's sister." a man on the other side of us speaks.

"I've seen bad face-lifts that are more evil than you. You want to know what I did this week? You want to be inspired? You want to know how I'm helping bring end-times? I robbed a nursing home and I gave all the money to the NRA." I look to my left and see Michael staring at the woman and a few tears escaping his eyes.

"Next week I need to feel some evil. I need to be repulsed. I need to feel sick to my stomach. I want to be inspired! Whatever. Okay. Let's speak in tongues for a hot sec and show some respect."

The congregation starts murmuring and see Michael sit back straight, "I don't have any money right now." i see him answer a woman and she looks at me, "I don't have some either." "Or any food from the looks of it." she tells us and looks at Michael, "How long has it been since you ate, kid?" my brother sighs and again rests his head on my shoulder, "What's it to you?"

"Just trying to help out a fellow believer. You know after the service I could fix you both something. My place is only a couple of blocks from here." Michael and I look at her and we both at the same time replied to the older woman "That's actually really nice of you."

"What can I say? Nobody's perfect."

************************

We made it into our home and she served us some food. I ate a bit since I ate plenty yesterday and decided to give the rest to my brother. "What's your name, kid?" the lady asks Michael who's only focused on his food.

I answer to her instead, "I'm Kate and this is Michael. He's my..boyfriend.."i whisper the last part, never saying that word out loud before. Michael stops eating and slowly fixes his green eyes on me. I realize i made a mistake since he knew well why i decided to change my name back then.

"You must have been starving." the lady says ignoring our gazes at each other "I seen a lot of young people like you come to our church off the five stars on Yelp and the free doughnut at check-in. They all had the same look you do. Scared. Searching.Questioning what the hell this all means. So what's your story? How did you end up at our beloved Satan's doorstep?" the lady asks smoking her cigar. Reminding me of our grandma.

Michael smirks to himself and stares down at the bowl on the table, "My father abandoned me, my mother tried to kill me and my sister ran away leaving me without a word  
Michael smirks to himself and stares down at the bowl on the table, "My father abandoned me, my mother tried to kill me and my sister ran away leaving me without a word." I frown when I hear those words coming out of his lips. We agreed to never talk about that incident. Michael looks back up to me but we exchange no words.

"Humanity is shit." The lady says again ignoring us looking at one another. "This world is a twisted black hole of sin and chaos, and that's why Satanism is the way of the future.  
We are the fastest-growing religion in the world, so we need people like you Bright, eager, the next generation To help spread the word of Lucifer." She early tells Michael with a smile.

"'Cause here's the beautiful secret, babe. Once you embrace that at our core we are degenerate, rotten beings, every last one of us you'll be free. Satanism is about giving in to your urges, embracing sin, your true nature. I sold my soul to the Devil, and he gave me everything I ever wanted."

"You sold your soul? Did you sign a contract in blood?" I curiously ask the lady.

"I made a deal in a Black Mass, as one does. Through prayer. And by prayer I mean killing people it works. You're standing in the proof. I offered up my soul, and he gave me all this. Riches beyond compare." The lady smiles and begins to show us what she has and Michael quickly follows her.

"I've got a a La-Z-Boy, a-a cable package with all the premium channels. I shoot up heroin as much as I want, and I never get the sweats. And every Wednesday night Brad Pitt comes over and fucks me till the sun comes up. On Friday nights I get Ryan Reynolds." I stare back at her like she's insane. There's no way those two would come here.

"So that's all it is, then. Satan is carnal pleasure." Michael says and comes back to the table with her.

"Hell no. We've got a greater purpose. We are moving towards the beginning of the end. Our savior is coming. The spawn of Satan will lead us off the cliff and into the end-times. We just have to make things terrible enough for him to rise. We are the fetid, rancid, contaminated soil from which he will bloom." She begins to get too excited so I moved my chair a bit away from her. "And then plunge us in eternal darkness so that we can walk with Satan in eternal hellfire."

Michael stares at her tired of her bullshit and speaks up. "I hate to break it to you but you're waiting in vain." he reaches out to grab another piece of bread, but she beat him to it, not allowing Michael to eat anymore.

"What are you talking about?" she walks away to the kitchen. Michael then mutters, "I'm the one you're waiting for."

"How dare you blaspheme!" I jump up afraid when she came in with a kitchen knife and placed it on my brothers neck.

"Stop this! Don't you dare hurt him." i start getting angry and she glares at me. Michael seems calm at the knife on his neck and says, "Well, before you kill me, dear believer see me." the woman looked behind his ear and gasped before dropping the knife.to the floor.

"Satan! Our savior has risen!" she knelt down to the floor and began repeating her words. It wasn't long after night fell upon us and it began to rain and thunder. Michael and I got ourselves cleaned and presentable before we made it back to the church. I'm doing this for Michael. I don't want to leave him again.

We reached inside the church when Madelyn ran inside. "Wait! This honor belongs to someone else."

"Someone else?"

" His name is Michael. He's new here." she introduces my brother to them all.

"Well, even if he's willing to sell his soul, why should he go before"

"Michael doesn't need to sell his soul." Madelyn says interrupting Hannah. "The end-times are upon us. Behold." I stay next to Madelyn when Michael shows off the three six behind his ear. The lights go out when he approaches her and lightning crashes down and the lights come back on.

"The mark of the beast. Is it possible that you're the one?"

"I am." Michael answers her.

Everyone kneels down before my brother and Madelyn grabs my sleeve and makes me kneel down too. "Hail Satan." everyone begins to chant and the other lady grabbed the knife a guy was holding and gave it to Michael.

I raise my head up and see Michael stand behind the couple who's tied up. He takes them both and at the same time slices both their throats. I slowly stand up and everyone does too and begins clapping at Michael.

I slowly stand up and everyone does too and begins clapping at Michael  
" Hail Satan! Hail Satan!"

Everyone says and claps except for me.

***********************

I stood next to Michael and watched him eating  
I stood next to Michael and watched him eating. "Is it too spicy?" the priestess Hannah asks Michael who answers with a "No.It's good." the woman smiled contently "Oh, thank the Dark Lord. It's my mother's recipe."

"Now try the macaroni salad."

"No, the turkey meatballs."

"May I touch your hair?" Hannah asks him and Madelyn steps in, "Let the kid eat. O-Or is something wrong? What can we get you? What can we do?"

"I just think everyone should do what you normally do. Have fun. Enjoy your Wednesday potluck dinner like always." Michael tells everyone and Madelyn stands up. "You heard him. Our guest of honor eats at his own pace." everyone begins to leave Michael alone. Madelyn was protective over Michael since he thought I would tell him to leave, so he decided to tell her who we really are. She was surprised yet accepted that fact that we are twins right away since we're Satan's spawn..

"Though I can personally vouch for the spinach lasagna. It would be the honor of my life to watch you eat it. So, what happens next?" she asks and Michael smiles at her "Probably your lasagna."

Madelyn laughs figuring he's joking. " No, I meant on the global annihilation front.What do we do first? When do we do it?"

"I'm not sure."

"What do you mean you're not sure?" Madelyn gets all serious and stares at me then my brother.

"I don't know what to do, where to begin."

"But you're the Antichrist."

Michael stared at her and his voice began to rise up when he began to speak to her, "Which people won't let me forget. Everyone keeps saying that I'm special, that I'm the only one who can bring about the end-times, but nobody gave me a fucking instruction manual.  
And the one person who always helped me, who I could always turn to for advice, she's gone now. I have no one." he stood up and saw everyone looking at him so he sat back down.

"Oh. I-I think there's some people you need to see." that caught my attention. "Who?"

"Just trust me." Madelyn smiled. "We are on the precipice of oblivion, Michael. Now is not the time to bury yourself in doubt.This person who helped you, what was her name?"

"Ms. Miriam Mead."

"We have access to private search engines that can find anyone. And there she is. We'll just go and pick her up."

"It's not possible. I'm not powerful enough to bring her back. Not anymore, at least. She's dead." Michael still sadden by her death stares down.

"Dead?"

"That's something we can work around." Madelyn steps put of her chair and crouches down next to Michael. "You are the son of Satan. There is no one or no thing you cannot have." i listen to her tell him.

***************************

Madelyn was probably already asleep, making sure to check up on my brother if he needed anything. We were in a spare room with a bed big enough for the both of of the fit, i was reading one of the book i have about spells when Michael came back in from the kitchen and locked the door behind him.

"Did Madelyn see you outside?"

"No. I was quiet enough for he not to listen, or she'd be freaking out in trying to guess what I want." Michael answers me and begins to unbutton the first few buttons of his long sleeves shirt while staring at himself in the mirror. He stopped and looked at me, "What was with you back there?"

I swallow a lump forming in my throat already getting nervous before him. "I-I don't know what you are talking about.

"Don't play dumb with me,Kate, You know well I hate liars." he reminds me and turns around to stare at me. I try to avoid his eyes and begin to stutter "I a-actually went t-to our old house." i flinch when he throws a vase to the floor and angrily looks down at me.

"Why? So you could talk to him? What did he tell you about me?"

"N-Nothing I just-" I held onto my cheek since he slapped me and felt a tear escape from my eyes as I slowly feel to the floor and stared up at him afraid.

"N-Nothing I just-" I held onto my cheek since he slapped me and felt a tear escape from my eyes as I slowly feel to the floor and stared up at him afraid  
His eyes were filled with rage and sadness "Don't lie to me Alice!" he said angrily. "I don't want to hurt you, but you did hurt me back then. Why did you leave me without a word." i wipe my tears away and slowly stood back up. "I didn't want to have my baby there." i decided to finally tell him. Michael stared at me curious and saw his eyes get watery. "B-Baby? We have a baby?" I sadly shake my head.

"The baby died the second I gave birth to it..it was too premature. Michael..I'm sorry i never told you." Michael fell down to his knees and rested his head on my lap and began to cry while he gently held me.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I stay silent knowing well that he knows the answer to that question. "It was all my fault..I was too focused on everyone else but you." i tell him in a whisper.

"Yeah you were..." he replies back. "You could've been a good father." i sincerely tell him. He's one of the reasons I lost our baby or maybe it was Constance since he never stropped hurting me back then when she was alive. "We can still have a normal life, it isn't late Michael." Michael slowly raised his head and stared up at me.

"After all i've already done?" his tone got serious and he clenched his fists tightly. I let out a sigh and meet his eyes again, "I know it's not your choice. But it would've been nice to have a normal life,just the two of us together." fighting back my tears i tell my brother. I regret not teaching him the right way, if only i weren't too weak and would've grown faster to show him the right path.

"I know you hate witches and I know you've chosen this path but that doesn't mean i'll be leaving you." "Promise me that you'll stay with me no matter what." Michael quickly added and grasped my wrist in his hand.

I look down at him and slowly nod. "I'll never leave your side,Michael. No matter what happens i'll be there by your side. Michael gently smiled at me, rested his hand against the back of my neck made me lean down to kiss his lips. I accepted it and wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him back to the bed.

Michael kicked his shoes off, began to unbutton his black dress shirt and pants off and resumed to kiss me, he ran his hand over to my side. A soft sigh left my lips as my eyes remained closed. He ghosted his lips across my jaw and down my neck. His hand ran over to my stomach, nudging up the long dark dress i was wearing. As Michael pushed the dress off over my chest, he pulled back from your neck. The sight of my bare breasts exposed before him made him fight to contain his arousal as i felt him hardened in his boxers.

I watched as he lowered his head down and wrapped his lips around my nipple. I bit my lip trying to contain back the moan so Madelyn wouldn't hear us. I felt him growing harder as his body pressed against mine and he began to traced his fingers down my body. I continued to stare back at him when he carefully started to spread my thighs. I yelped when i felt him pressing his hand against me and gently began to rub me through my underwear.

A soft moan escaped from my lips and i spreaded my legs further. Michael smirked against my breast and took my nipple in his mouth as began to rub me through my underwear. Michael's fingers ran over my slit as heat began to pool and I whimpered and moaned out his name. I bought my hand down to his head and you tangled my fingers in his perfect blonde hair. My lips parted as another soft moan left me and Michael pushed his tongue inside my mouth, massaging my tongue with his own. His fingers were rubbing circles over my clit and i whimpered against his lips and felt myself getting more soaked with each move he made.

It wasn't long after Michael began kissing down my neck, making sure to leave some bruises on my skin. I moaned louder when he ran his middle finger between my folds, feeling how wet i am. "M-Michael." I whimpered and lifted my hips to meet his hand. Michael pushed his erection against my thigh and i reached down and stroked him through his boxers. Michael quickly knelt on the bed and shoved the covers back before ripping my underwear down my thighs and tossing them to the floor.

He moved between my legs and crashed his lips against my own. "Fuck me, Michael." I whispered getting impatient with him. Michael smirked and licked his lips. I felt his fingers making their way back inside me and he pushed his middle finger inside me with ease, making me gasp and cry.

"I'm gonna fuck you." He added a second finger, stretching me slowly. "But not yet." He pulled his fingers and i whined at the emptiness and coldness. Before I could protest to him  
Michael spread my legs apart and laid between them. We both stared at each other and I moaned when I saw him running the flat of his tongue along my slit, making me gasp and clutch down at his hair. With one hand I pushed him further into me and with my other hand I held onto Michael's hand watching him beneath me. I refused to make any kind of sound cause Madelyn would mostly be pissed at me for doing these kinds of acts, so i bit onto my lip and watched him giving me slow licks and his eyes never left mine as he ran his tongue down. I squeezed my eyes shut and reached down, wrapping your fingers in his hair again and raised your hips to meet him.

"M-Michael." I gasped when he continued. "You like this Alice?" he teased and began pumping his fingers once more, curling them against me and rubbing against my sensitive spot. I clutched onto him feeling him sucking and fingering me "You gonna come for me sis?" He growled against me and I felt my walls clenching around his fingers and his tongue never stopped running against me, I moaned out loud when I came and he lapped at my juices, groaning against me before pulling away. I opened my eyes already tired but almost I watched immediately as he tugged his boxers down and stood between my legs, brushing his cock on my folds. I bit onto my hand and saw him smirking down at me before he pushed it inside me. I cried out at his size and ran my nails down his back probably drawing blood.

Michael smiled and leaned down closer and held my head back on the bed. "You feel so good sis." i smiled back and he crashed his lips against mine. I moaned and ran my hands over his back as he set a pace with deep and slow thrusts, i held onto him tightly and few more thrusts later he pulled out of me.

"Rollover." Michael ordered. I looked over to him confused but knew what he meant, so I obeyed and knelt down on all fours. Michael brought his hand down swiftly, slapping my ass and making me gasp, it wasn't long till he got a hold of his cock and lined it up and pushed deep inside me. Michael leant forward and pulled my hair his thrusts never ceasing, he lets go or me and began wrapping both his hand on my neck,lightly chocking me. I lent down and tried hiding my loud moans, his fingers went down on me again and he rubbed clumsy in circles. "Michael!" He leant over me, his breath on my shoulder hearing his staggered breathing. He turned me around once more and I wrapped my arms around his neck bring him closer to me, i moaned again when i came and felt his pace getting sloppier.

He was ready to pull away but .i held onto him and he looked at me with a confused look, "Come inside of me Michael." i whispered. Michael nodded and began thrusting faster until we groaned and I saw him shutting his eyes and he fell down on top of me exhausted.

"I love you, Alice. Don't ever forget that." Michael said trying to regain his breathe and smiled up to me and ran his fingers down my hair. I smiled and moved forward to kiss his lips, "I'll always love you Michael."

*************************

I got dressed early and waited for Michael to get himself ready so we could leave. Madelyn kept on giving me looks whenever she thought I wasn't looking, it was both embarrassing yet exciting for me since she knows we are family. She probably didnt sleep well last night either. "We ready?" Madelyn smiles when Michael walks into sight and he shyly smiles at her. Hand in hand we make it out of her home and got into her car.

After a couple of minutes of her driving to who knows where Michael spoke. "I don't know why you won't just tell me exactly where we're going." I hear him asking Madelyn, the older woman chuckles at his question, "I'm sorry. I'm already a little freaked out I've said too much. And you being who you."

I see Michael smiling and shrugs, " It's okay. You don't have to be nervous around me. I'm the same guy I was when you met me."

"That is so not true." the woman fights back and laughs.

"Just tell me."

"Okay. We are, like, this secret network. We all know each other.A secret network of people who sold their souls. Yeah. And if you think about this network like it's a hotel, then I am taking you to the penthouse. No one is gonna pass up a chance to meet the true son of the most foul. If there is anyone who can help get you back on track, they can." Madelyn stops the car in front of a large building and Michael gets out of the car.

Michael stops when he realizes Madelyn isn't coming with him. "You're not coming with me?"

"They're only interested in you. Just go up the path to the entrance. I really think you're gonna be impressed. At least I hope so." she tells my brother and he stares at her. "Why are you so good to me?"

"I've waited for you my whole life. We all have. Could I ask you a favor?" the lady asks my brother and he nods his head. "Anything." Madelyn stays quiet and slowly meets his eyes again. "When you finally talk to your father, could you maybe put in a good word for me? When I get to Hell, I want to be in the lowest circle."

"Circle?"

"However it's structured, I want to be in the worst part.Or the best part. I want to burn in blistering fire for all eternity in service."

"I'll see what I can do." Michael gently smiles at her and Madelyn returns the smile then looks over to me as I walked up to take the spot where Michael was sitting down. "Aren't you coming with me Alice?" I glance back at Michael and shake my head.

"I won't be long Michael. I'll just be gone for a day, i have some business to attend to. Once i'm done i'll come straight back here." Michael walked over to where I was and kissed my lips and ran his hand down my hair. "Be careful Alice." Michael said before I left with Madelyn.

"So..where you want me to drop you off?" Madelyn asks driving down the busy road and glances over to me. "It's not far from here. It's a place that'll help me with my powers.." i whisper the last part mostly to myself remembering what i did before I found Michael in the woods.

"In just one night you'll get it done?"

"It'll cost a great price but it'll be worth it."

Madelyn stays silent till she drove me half an hour out by a forest. I stepped out of the car and looked back at her, "Thank you for everything you've done to us,Madelyn. I'll be eternally grateful for that. And i'll make sure to fulfill your promise." I look back to see her fighting back her tears and she sniffs looking away and smiling back at me.

"Anything for you and Michael." I waved at her goodbye and with that Madelyn was off to her own life. I turned around and saw the pitch black forest in front of me, time to meet my friends from the other side.

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this book way back when 'Apocalypss' was released but please enjoy it since i worked on it really hard and enjoyed this season a lot thanjs to Cody Fern<3


End file.
